Way Home
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Se la 8x08 fosse finita diversamente...
1. Uno

" _Non è così semplice_ ".  
Kate spalancò gli occhi al suono di quelle parole. Secche, stentoree. Le aveva sognate? Non lo sapeva. Era piombata in un sonno nebuloso e denso non appena aveva raggiunto il letto, come se fosse stata tirata una tenda pesante. Non ricordava di essersi spogliata. Eppure lo aveva fatto. O quale fosse stato il suo ultimo pensiero, prima di cedere alla stanchezza.  
Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata. Respirò a fondo, più di una volta, per calmarsi.  
Non riusciva a smettere di rivedere ancora e ancora la scena della sera prima nella sua mente. Un infinito replay. Le era sembrato che si fosse svolta al rallentatore, come se lei fosse stata sott'acqua.  
Si era precipitata da lui convinta di aver trovato la soluzione che quadrasse il cerchio. Anzi, come sempre, l'aveva trovata lui.  
Fingere la separazione. Perché non ci aveva pensato? Sarebbero stati insieme e lui sarebbe stato al sicuro. Avrebbero vinto tutti.  
Non aveva fatto i conti con tutto il resto. Quel resto che aveva letto nei suoi occhi, increduli e feriti.  
 _Come hai potuto farmi questo._  
 _Come ho potuto farlo a me stessa._

Decise di alzarsi, la cappa nera di sconforto non si era ancora dissolta. Si rassegnò all'idea che non se ne sarebbe andata tanto presto. Si erano lasciati così. Lei era ammutolita e lui aveva lasciato che le sue parole scivolassero tra loro come bolle di sapone pronte a scoppiare. Lei aveva insistito. Lui aveva capito.  
Aveva _ _detto__ di aver capito. Ma non l'aveva abbracciata, non le aveva detto che andava tutto bene e lei invece aveva bisogno che lo dicesse. Perché quando lo faceva le cose andavano bene davvero.

Non sembrava però che volesse chiuderla fuori per sempre. Dalla sua vita o dalla sua casa. Ed era in quella terra di nessuno che si trovava adesso lei, Kate Beckett, stimato capitano di distretto e donna nel pieno del caos che si era rubato la sua vita.  
Aveva sempre temuto che lui la mettesse alla porta. Non aveva realizzato quanto forte sarebbe stato lo schiaffo in faccia quando ci sarebbe finita davvero, fuori dalla porta. Non era pronta, anche se aveva cercato di prepararsi, a non leggere nei suoi occhi l'unica risposta che contasse davvero: che lui l'amava. Sempre.  
Non l'aveva forse sempre amata? Non si era crogiolata nella certezza che il suo amore fosse l'unica cosa ferma della sua vita? L'unica cosa che la teneva in piedi, anche quando le sembrava di cadere, e cadere, come in quei sogni che la facevano svegliare urlando?  
Non che non l'amasse. Glielo aveva detto. "Ti amo sempre, Kate".  
Ma si era protetto. Da lei. Per la prima volta aveva dovuto farlo. Aveva chiesto tempo. Lui. Non riusciva a mettere insieme le due cose nella stessa frase.  
Aveva capito che si era imposto di tenerla lontana. Non __tanto__ lontana. Solo quanto bastava per farle sentire l'odore della paura. Sapeva di muffa e terra umida.

Si mosse agitata nel letto. Era troppo presto per alzarsi, ma non sarebbe potuta rimanere sdraiata ancora a lungo. Aveva caldo. Scalciò le lenzuola lontano. Fissò il soffitto. Si impose di pensare agli impegni della giornata. Allungò una mano per cercare il telefono nella parte di letto che non sarebbe dovuta essere vuota.  
Lo schermo la fissò silenzioso e ostile. Nessuna telefonata. Non l'avrebbe chiamata. Non potevano sentirsi. Era stata lei a dirglielo e, questa volta, lui aveva capito il motivo. Aveva sperato che non le avrebbe dato retta. Si trastullò con l'idea che l'avesse seguita e che, da un momento all'altro, avrebbe bussato alla porta.  
Sarebbe stato sbagliato per così tanti motivi. E giusto, per tanti altri.

Si mosse per casa raccogliendo i vestiti lasciati sul pavimento la sera prima. Non era __casa.__ Era un anonimo appartamento in affitto che aveva odiato dal primo giorno. Mobili squadrati e vuoti. Colori pastello. Stampe da poco prezzo alle pareti. Nessun soprammobile. Era funzionale e scarno, proprio come la sua vita senza di lui.  
Prese qualcosa dall'armadio semivuoto. Qualcosa che mascherasse il suo tumulto interiore. Non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe fatto. Parlargli di nuovo? Aspettare che si facesse vivo lui? Fare finta di niente? Com'era dannatamente possibile farlo, dopo quello che era successo? Eppure, doveva farlo. Aveva obblighi, doveri, tutti segnati con cura nella sua agenda.

Fece un sospiro teatrale, prima di infilarsi la giacca a uscire per affrontare l'ennesima giornata lontana da Castle. Ogni giorno era stato più faticoso del precedente. Oggi pesava come un macigno.  
Si fermò a prendere un caffè, il solito, nel chiosco all'aperto vicino al distretto. Non aveva fatto colazione, un'abitudine che aveva perso quando aveva lasciato il loft.  
Salutò con un sorriso tirato il barista che conosceva a memoria la sua ordinazione e che la ricambiò con un cenno del capo. Qualche minuto dopo le posò davanti il suo caffè da portar via. Veloce e affidabile. Proprio come piaceva a lei. Qualcosa di stabile nella sua vita.

Lasciò una banconota, prese il contenitore con un mano e rimase stupefatta a fissare un foglietto ripiegato disegnare una parabola per aria e cadere a terra, proprio davanti ai suoi piedi. Si voltò a guardare il ragazzo dei caffè. L'aveva sempre considerato così. Niente di più. Non immaginava certo che le avrebbe passato biglietti segreti in classe. Era un suo ammiratore? Ci mancava solo questa, lui doveva appena aver finito il liceo. Ma lei non frequentava banchi scolastici da molto tempo. Ed era _sposata_!

Lui la fissò con aria innocente, rispondendo alla sua muta domanda con una scrollata di spalle. No, il messaggio non veniva da lui. E Kate aveva capito chi era il mittente misterioso. D'improvviso la giornata le sembrò molto più luminosa e il cielo si tinse di un'intensa sfumatura di blu.


	2. Due

Si mise in tasca il biglietto, guardandosi intorno furtiva, quasi aspettandosi di veder comparire Castle da un momento all'altro. Magari da dietro un albero.  
Purtroppo non si fece vivo nessuno. Ne fu un po' dispiaciuta.  
Varcò la soglia del distretto con passo deciso, salutando con aria distratta la gente che incontrava al suo passaggio, senza registrarne i volti. Era troppo presa a rimuginare sul pezzo di carta che stringeva forte tra le dita, come se avesse timore di perderlo.  
L'ascensore arrivò in fretta al quarto piano, senza che lei avesse dato nemmeno una sbirciatina. Moriva dalla curiosità di sapere cosa ci fosse scritto. Un altro invito a cena? Non osava confessarselo, ma era quello che sperava.  
Temeva però che fosse qualcosa di molto meno positivo, ed era il motivo per cui non lo aveva ancora aperto. Peggio che non sapere la verità, è sapere la verità.  
Si sedette alla sua scrivania, la porta aperta. Non aveva motivo per chiuderla, anche se lo avrebbe desiderato. Il lavoro la travolse, impedendole di concentrarsi sull'unica questione che le interessava davvero.  
Rispose a qualche telefonata, si fece ragguagliare su un caso, di cui capì poco o nulla, controllò la sua agenda, mandò in giro i suoi detective. Solo dopo qualche ora riuscì a ritagliarsi qualche minuto di solitudine. A un certo punto le era sembrato che il suo ufficio fosse diventato il punto di raccolta previsto per le emergenze, "Radunatevi qui", seguito da cartelli dimostravi.  
Sparpagliò sul tavolo un quantitativo di documenti sufficiente a camuffare la presenza di biglietti sospetti. Si sentiva come se avesse avuto quindici anni.

Sempre controllando la situazione, si alzò dalla sua scrivania e andò a prendere il suo cappotto. Con il cuore che le batteva forte - a differenza del risveglio mattutino, per eccitazione e non per ansia - frugò in tasca, con la paura che fosse scomparso. Sollevata dal ritrovarselo sotto le dita, lo chiuse nel palmo della mano e tornò a sedersi. A furia di spostarlo da una parte all'altra sarebbe diventato presto illeggibile.  
Non sarebbe successo nulla di grave se il messaggio non fosse arrivato a destinazione, si disse. Avrebbe sempre potuto chiedere a Castle di ripeterle a voce il contenuto misterioso. Magari a casa sua. A casa __loro__ , si corresse subito. Magari davanti a due bicchieri di vino. Ma per come si erano lasciati era già miracoloso che lui si fosse preso la briga di uscire di casa prima di lei e di orchestrare quel complicato sistema di comunicazione. Non voleva essere l'anello debole della catena, quello che vanificava gli sforzi del gruppo.

Era stato piegato più volte. Lo aprì piano. In uno dei risvolti, che via via dispiegava, lesse la scritta "Bruciami". Scoppiò a ridere, portandosi subito la mano alla bocca, per nascondere la reazione inopportuna. Ci mancava solo che pensassero che rideva da sola in ufficio.  
Castle stava prendendo la faccenda della necessità di segretezza molto sul serio. Non doveva stupirsene. Era quello che aveva sempre desiderato. Complotti, segreti e missioni sotto copertura. Erano le cose che lo mandavano su di giri. Ma in un quadro più generale, cosa significava per il loro rapporto questa messinscena?  
Era più confusa che mai. Doveva leggere il contenuto. Era inutile aspettare ancora.  
Mentre sollevava l'ultimo lembo, pronta a scoprire di che morte doveva morire, sobbalzò nell'accorgersi che Vikram aveva fatto irruzione nel suo ufficio, senza bussare. Addio privacy.  
Nascose in fretta il biglietto sotto altre carte, sperando che Vikram non si fosse accorto del suo gesto circospetto.

La guardò interrogativo, ma lei dissimulò, assumendo la sua migliore aria professionale, sperando di convincerlo che non stesse facendo niente di fuori dal normale. Da quando aveva accettato l'invito a cena da parte di Castle era diventato molto sospettoso. Era convinto che lei si sarebbe buttata tra le braccia di suo marito appena girato l'angolo. Cosa che, per inciso, lei avrebbe volentieri fatto, se avesse potuto. Ma non era così. E non erano affari di Vikram. Certo, aveva ragione. Castle non doveva essere coinvolto, sarebbe stato rischioso, ne era consapevole. Non gettava al vento la prudenza solo perché le mancava, ma l'atteggiamento ansioso di Vikram cominciava a darle sui nervi.  
Erano __tutti__ in pericolo, e dovevano mantenere la calma. Lei aveva tutto sotto controllo. Tranne la sua vita privata, ma quello non lo riguardava.  
Risultò che non avevano fatto nessun passo avanti su LokSat, da quando avevano scoperto il presunto ruolo di Caleb Brown. Ci avrebbe pensato più avanti, decise congedandolo e dandogli appuntamento per la sera stessa.  
Agguantò al volo borsa, e fu di nuovo in strada. Il biglietto era sempre con lei. Disperava che sarebbe riuscita ad aprirlo in tempo utile perché servisse a qualcosa. Sembrava che l'universo si fosse messo contro di lei e non stava citando l'universo a caso.  
Si trovò seduta su una sedia scomoda, in apparenza composta e partecipe, ma annoiata fin nel midollo, ascoltando la voce soporifera di qualcuno di cui non aveva colto i titoli e che stava riferendo su questioni monotone che faticava a seguire. Per non parlare del considerarle inutili e poco importanti.  
Era il momento giusto. Il momento della verità.  
Raccolse la borsa da terra, se la mise in grembo e recuperò il pezzo di carta, appallottolato in fondo. Passò la mano chiusa a pugno sulla superficie per lisciarne le pieghe. Ok. Doveva farlo. Si fece coraggio.

Venne fuori che Castle non aveva scritto proprio nulla, nel senso tradizionale del termine. Aveva solo abbozzato alcuni schizzi che, da quel che le sembrava, non avevano nessun senso logico. O almeno uno che le fosse subito chiaro. Sospirò. Si era aspettata qualcosa di romantico, anche se aveva cercato di tenere a freno le sue aspettative.  
In ogni caso i geroglifici che aveva tratteggiato dovevano significare qualcosa. Se Castle si aspettava che lei risolvesse il rebus, prendendosi il disturbo di inventare un codice apposito, lei doveva già possedere gli strumenti per farlo.  
Del tutto dimentica del contesto in cui si trovava, prese la sua agenda e una penna e si concentrò a fondo per risolvere il mistero. Intorno a lei sarebbe potuta scoppiare una bomba, costringendoli a evacuare la palazzina, e non se ne sarebbe accorta.  
Un mistero era pur sempre un mistero. Racchiudeva in sé il fascino dell'ignoto.  
Primo indizio – aveva iniziato a definirli così – un paio di manette. Arrossì. Era un invito? Se anche non richiamava l'idea di un appuntamento, poteva benissimo riferirsi al __dopo__. Ai loro __dopo__. Il gioco cominciò a piacerle.

Non doveva però fossilizzarsi su un'unica ipotesi. Il metodo scientifico non funzionava così. Inoltre, non aveva senso con quello che era successo la sera prima. Tenerla lontana e poi invitarla nel suo letto. Non che non fosse già successo. Ricordava ancora bene che cosa era successo quando si era presentata a festeggiare l'anniversario ritardato. Ma in quel caso era stata _lei_ a tenerlo lontano e _lui_ a chiedere _una_ _ _pausa dalla loro pausa.__ Si incupì di nuovo.  
No, per quanto le piacesse l'idea, non poteva riferirsi a quello. Andò oltre, lasciando per il momento le manette in sospeso. Forse, proseguendo, si sarebbe chiarito il tutto.  
Il secondo indizio le scaldò il cuore. Due fedi intrecciate. Lo ripeté nella mente. Due. Fedi. Intrecciate.  
Sfiorò il disegno con un dito. Le passò rapido nella mente il pensiero infantile che lui aveva toccato la carta che lei aveva ora tra le mani. E aveva disegnato degli anelli nuziali. I loro anelli.  
Non avrebbe mai confessato a nessuno che pensare a suo marito la faceva sentire come al primo appuntamento. Solo che non c'erano appuntamenti in vista. O sì?  
La situazione, rifletté, non poteva essere tanto grave, se lui aveva usato un simbolo del genere. Non era un cuore diviso a metà, giusto? Anche se non riusciva a immaginare Castle usare qualcosa di tanto stucchevole. Lei forse doveva invece iniziare a riflettere sulla sua sanità mentale. La riunione stava volgendo al termine, fece in tempo solo a dare un'occhiata al terzo indizio, senza poter analizzarlo in modo appropriato.  
Salutò, strinse mani, si accordò per un pranzo fuori, dedicandosi ai quei convenevoli indesiderati, ma necessari, che facevano parte del suo nuovo incarico.

Decise di non prendere un taxi, ma di fare una passeggiata fino al distretto. Era un giornata tiepida per essere la metà di novembre, proprio come quando si erano sposati, un anno prima. Il che la ricondusse al messaggio cifrato. L'ultimo disegno rappresentava una corona. Buio totale. Non le veniva in mente niente.  
Cominciò a irritarsi con lui. Non poteva parlarle, invece di inviarle stupidi giochetti che le facevano solo perdere tempo?  
Ancor prima di finire il pensiero si rese conto di essere stata ingiusta, e di essere solo frustrata perché le cose non erano andate come si era aspettata e perché non riusciva a risolvere quel maledetto rebus.  
Ci pensò di nuovo, mettendo in fila i tre indizi. Manette, anelli, una corona.  
Che cosa stava cercando di dirle? Siamo sposati, sei la regina del mio castello (rise), torna a casa e ti ammanetterò per tenerti sempre con me? Magari. Sospirò cullandosi per qualche istante nelle sue fantasie.  
Non doveva pensarci. Doveva dimenticare il biglietto, fare altro, lasciare che il suo inconscio rielaborasse gli elementi in suo possesso e li decifrasse nel modo corretto.  
Non era nemmeno sicura che si trattasse di una frase, di un messaggio che intendeva trasmetterle o di un invito per vederla da qualche parte. O sì? E se si fosse trattato di quello?

Le sembrava di continuare a girare in tondo, senza riuscire a trovare una soluzione. Prese il cellulare. Sarebbe stato così sbagliato chiedere aiuto? La telefonata da casa? Acqua, fuoco, fuochino? Era sicura che non le avrebbe detto niente. Quando si trattava di sfide a quiz lui non era uno che si facesse impressionare da due occhi supplichevoli. Si trincerava dietro al: devi pensarci da sola, Beckett, inducendola a volerlo rinchiudere in una cantina buia e lasciarlo per giorni senza viveri.  
Era un detective, perché si faceva scoraggiare così in fretta? No, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di dimostrargli che da sola non riusciva a risolvere un mistero. Ne era già convinto da solo senza che lei contribuisse a nutrire il suo ego.  
Entrò al distretto senza avere nessuna idea sensata su quello che suo marito stava tentando di dirle.


	3. Tre

Kate ripensò al biglietto, e all'intera faccenda, solo quando aprì la porta di casa, che l'accolse buia e silenziosa. Il palazzo sembrava deserto. Nessun rumore di televisioni accese, scalpiccio di piccoli passi affrettati, voci di variegata umanità. Forse era tardi. O forse non c'era nessuno.  
Decise di saltare la cena e di prepararsi un bagno caldo. Ci volevano delle candele, molte. E un bicchiere di vino, magari due. Sperò di avere ancora qualche bottiglia. Non andava a fare la spesa da giorni. Era un disastro. La sua vita era un caos da ogni punto di vista.

Decise di non dar retta al cattivo umore. Avrebbe cercato di trarre il meglio dalla situazione in cui si trovava. Forse non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima di catturare LokSat, e forse il suo matrimonio non era finito. Con un po' di fortuna, tutto sarebbe tornato presto alla normalità. Sapeva di illudersi da sola.  
Lasciò cadere i vestiti sul pavimento, li avrebbe raccolti più tardi. Doveva passare in lavanderia. Ormai i pochi cambi che si era portata via da casa stavano finendo. Doveva tornare a prenderne ancora, o comprarne di nuovi.  
Entrò nella vasca fumante, piena quasi fino all'orlo. La piccola stanza piena di vapore era illuminata solo dalla luce delle candele, che proiettavano ombre sinistre sul muro. Rabbrividì a contatto con l'acqua bollente che si chiuse sopra di lei, quando immerse la testa, sprofondando nel suo abbraccio. I muscoli tesi cominciarono a rilassarsi.  
Era stanca, la notte prima aveva dormito poco e male, e quella in arrivo non prometteva niente di buono. Non voleva piangersi addosso, ma certi giorni, certe serate, erano più difficili di altre.  
Però questa volta c'era il biglietto.

Spalancò gli occhi, mettendosi a sedere, rischiando di far traboccare l'acqua. _Il biglietto_. Fu inondata da eccitazione mista ad aspettativa. Non aveva risolto l'enigma: quando era tornata al distretto era stata, di nuovo, fagocitata da impegni e richieste. Si chiese se ci fosse qualcosa in lei che non andava, visto che non trovava mai un minuto di pace. Era stato così anche per gli altri capitani? Forse sarebbe stato saggio iniziare a delegare, anche se non era proprio nel suo carattere.  
Bando alle chiacchiere, si disse. Doveva aver ragione del rebus di Castle. Ne andava della sua autostima. Oppure poteva sempre rivestirsi e andare da lui a tirargli sassi alla finestra. Prima però avrebbe dovuto asciugarsi i capelli. O magari no. I capelli bagnati avevano portato fortuna, in una situazione molto simile. Meglio non pensarci. Faceva troppo male.  
Concentriamoci sugli indizi ed escludiamo messaggi subliminali, dichiarazioni d'amore (purtroppo, ammise abbozzando un piccolo broncio), e parallelismi sentimentali. Non perché non fossero tutte ipotesi valide, ma perché le si stringeva il cuore all'idea di scoprire il futuro del suo matrimonio da un biglietto cifrato. Castle non sarebbe stato così privo di tatto. Quella era lei. Era lei che causava distruzione e sofferenza.  
Per un giusto motivo! Urlò in silenzio. Non mi sono divertita a farlo!  
Tacitò le voci ribelli che minacciavano di toglierle lucidità. Era una strada che aveva già percorso molte volte e sapeva per esperienza che non ne sarebbe venuto niente di buono.

 _Focus_. Manette, fedi, corona.  
Ormai lo ripeteva canticchiando come se fosse stata una filastrocca.  
Le fedi. Si chiese se si riferisse al legame in sé, o se indicasse la celebrazione delle nozze. Era stata così emozionata. Non aprire quella porta, si ammonì. La spalancò, invece. Lui più bello di quanto non fosse mai stato e lei tremante al punto da doversi reggere a suo padre.  
E le promesse. Le risentiva ancora scivolare nella mente in un elegante movimento a spirale. Appoggiò di nuovo la schiena alla vasca, cedendo alla tentazione di ripeterle di nuovo, a voce bassa.  
" _The day we met my life became..._ ".  
Si tirò su bruscamente, facendo debordare l'acqua sulle piastrelle del pavimento. Era un riferimento al giorno in cui si erano incontrati? Si trattava forse dei numeri che componevano la data? Indicavano un indirizzo? Nove marzo. Nove. Tre. Non le facevano suonare nessun campanello. Scosse la testa in segno di diniego. Ripensò a quella serata. Il lancio del libro, l'interrogatorio e tutti i modi in cui l'aveva irritata al punto da farla quasi dare di matto in pubblico, nei giorni seguenti.  
Aveva perfino dovuto arrestarlo, per dargli una lezione, ma non era servito a niente. Aveva continuato a essere insopportabile e irresistibile, con quel sorriso impudente che aveva sfoggiato per tutto il tempo.  
Per fortuna negli anni era cambiato.

Un momento. Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Aveva detto: "Arrestarlo?". La biblioteca! Ecco cosa significavano i primi due indizi. Più ci pensava e più l'idea le sembrava quella giusta. Il cattivo umore era ormai sbiadito, sostituito dall'euforia di aver fatto un passo avanti nella comprensione del mistero. Le manette, certo. Era talmente palese che si vergognò di non averci pensato prima. Quando era finito dietro le sbarre per colpa di Tyson, aveva usato proprio quel riferimento per farle capire dove trovarlo, una volta evaso. " _Do you remember the first time you handcuffed me_?"  
In quel caso era riuscita subito a stabilire la connessione. Forse aveva perso di smalto. O forse l'emergenza le aveva aguzzato l'ingegno. Una biblioteca, quindi. Ancora la stessa? Dovevano vedersi lì? Ma... quando? Oppure si riferiva ad altro?  
I brividi di freddo e la pelle raggrinzita dei polpastrelli la avvisarono che era rimasta troppo a lungo a mollo. Si sentiva piena di energie come non le succedeva da tempo. Si vedeva già corrergli incontro e abbracciarlo, come era successo in quell'occasione.  
Il terzo indizio doveva quindi servire a indicare geograficamente la biblioteca. Altrimenti sarebbero bastati i primi due. Una corona. Esisteva forse una "Royal Library"? Magari qualcosa di nobile? Di storico? Doveva fare delle ricerche. Magari era associata alla famiglia reale inglese, alla regina.  
La seconda epifania la colpì in testa come se si fosse trattato della famosa tegola che tramortiva ignari passanti. La regina. Si diede quasi un pizzicotto per rimproverarsi di non esserci arrivata prima.  
Quanti punti stava perdendo, in brillantezza? La biblioteca era nel Queens.

Si sentì molto soddisfatta. Quasi al punto da chiamarlo per informarlo che in poche ore (poteva fingere e dire invece "Qualche minuto", giusto?) ce l'aveva fatta a risolvere tutto. Chi è il detective più intelligente del reame? Si sorrise nello specchio. Andò a letto per la prima volta rilassata, come se avesse ottenuto un grande risultato. Almeno si era divertita e aveva tenuto lontano i pensieri cupi. Castle riusciva sempre nel suo scopo. Domani avrebbe pensato a localizzare il luogo esatto. Non poteva certo battere tutte le biblioteche del Queens. O forse sì.

La mattina dopo si fece viva tardi al distretto. Era stata impegnata con diverse commissioni dell'ultimo minuto che le avevano fatto perdere tempo. E lei odiava perdere tempo.  
Si diresse a passo di marcia verso il suo ufficio, irritata e con la pazienza al limite. E non era nemmeno ora di pranzo. Sperò di poter avere qualche momento tranquillo, voleva solo essere lasciata in pace.  
A quanto pareva non era il suo giorno fortunato. Non lo era da settimane.  
Notò un insolito movimento. Capannelli di gente raccolta in un angolo a confabulare. Generale atmosfera di mistero. Palpabile ansia e preoccupazione, che scesero come una cappa su di lei. Altri problemi? Gemette tra sé. Non era sicura di riuscire a farsene carico.  
"Che c'è?", chiese sgarbata alla prima persona che si trovò a tiro. Venne fuori che era Ryan, ben poco desideroso di avere a che fare con il suo capitano, quando era di umore così poco conciliante. Infatti mandò avanti Esposito.  
"Capitano, buongiorno", la salutò lui con grande deferenza. Troppa. Quando prendevano le distanze sottolineando il suo status significava che c'era il rischio che finissero ai ferri corti a breve. Intervenne mitigando i toni.  
"Buongiorno". Fu ricompensata da un cenno del capo. "È successo qualcosa? Perché siete tutti agitati?".  
Le sembrava di essere dentro a un alveare a cui qualcuno avesse appena tirato un calcio.  
"È arrivato un pacchetto anonimo. Indirizzato a te", le spiegò in modo succinto.  
"Dov'è? Voglio vederlo".  
Esposito si fece da parte, mostrandole un involucro di cartone, legato con dello spago e nessuna scritta. Si avvicinò per osservarlo meglio. Allungò una mano per toccarlo.  
"Non vorrai aprirlo spero. C'è un protocollo da seguire". Esposito la fermò, incredulo che lei osasse tanto.  
Conosceva le istruzioni. Qualsiasi pacco sospetto, di origine ignota, doveva essere prima controllato da chi di dovere. Non poteva lei decidere di aprirlo come se niente fosse. Poteva essere pericoloso. Tranne per il fatto che in questo caso non lo era. Aveva ben più di un sospetto su chi potesse averglielo mandato ed era quasi certa che riguardasse la sua personale caccia al tesoro, ma a loro non poteva dirlo.  
"Vuoi chiamare gli artificieri, Espo?", ironizzò, cercando di diminuire la sensazione generale di tragedia imminente.  
"E tu vuoi farci saltare in aria tutti?", replicò tagliente. Ne aveva abbastanza anche di lui.  
"Pensi che qualcuno mi abbia mandato una bomba avvolta nel cartone? Non ticchetta nemmeno".  
"Come se non fosse mai successo, Beckett. Sei un capitano, adesso. Qualche pazzo là fuori che odia le istituzioni, credendole colpevoli delle cazzate che ha combinato nella sua vita, può decidere di prendersela con te".  
Era vero. Aveva ragione. Ma lei sapeva che quel pacchetto era innocuo. Solo, non poteva svelarne il motivo.  
"Me ne occuperò io", annunciò sbrigativa.  
"Vuoi aprirlo nel tuo ufficio? Avvisaci, così almeno sgomberiamo il piano". Espo le lanciò un'occhiata esasperata. Stava prendendo la faccenda troppo sul serio. E cioè nel modo giusto in cui erano stati addestrati a prenderla. Era lei che stava deviando dalla norma.  
"No. Me ne vado e lo porto con me, così starete al sicuro", gli rispose sarcastica, mettendosi il pacchetto sotto braccio e marciando verso l'ascensore.  
Almeno si era guadagnata un po' di privacy.  
Fu affiancata da Vikram. La solitudine e un po' di pace non erano contemplate. "Qualcosa che ci riguarda?", volle sapere, lanciandosi occhiate guardinghe alle spalle. "Nuovi indizi su LokSat?".  
Si fermò a fronteggiarlo. "Non che io sappia. Nel caso ti informerò".  
La faccenda stava assumendo dimensioni ridicole. Si chiese se Castle avesse previsto tutto e si stesse divertendo alle sue spalle. O forse si stava vendicando?

Quando si chiusero le porte dell'ascensore respirò di sollievo. Ruppe lo spago che avvolgeva il pacchetto, cosa che non le riuscì al primo tentativo e che rischiò di procurarle qualche taglio, e strappò il cartone, senza curarsi di seguire le frecce che agevolavano l'apertura.  
Era più che curiosa. Non aveva idea di quello che potesse contenere, e non vedeva l'ora di scoprire cosa si fosse inventato questa volta per metterla alla prova.

Il mistero fu presto risolto. Si trattava di un libro. Nascondendolo contro di sé per non mostrarlo a nessuno, Kate uscì in strada. Avrebbe buttato i resti dell'imballaggio in un cestino poco lontano, così avrebbe evitato ulteriori indagini su una cosa che riguardava solo lei e nessun altro. Sarebbe stata dura convincerli in via ufficiale, era meglio far scomparire le prove. Era un'infrazione delle regole, non era così ingenua da non saperlo, ma non provò nemmeno un briciolo di senso di colpa.  
Kate osservò con molta attenzione il libro che le aveva mandato Castle. " _Wide Sargasso Sea_ ". Che scelta inconsueta. Perché non direttamente __Jane Eyre__ _?_ Lei non era così preparata in letteratura come lo era lui, che lo faceva di mestiere. Non rammentava di preciso la trama. Sapeva solo che era la storia della prima moglie di Rochester, quella chiusa in soffitta. La pazza che aveva creato qualche problema, per usare un eufemismo.  
C'era qualche simbologia da cogliere? Ai suoi occhi anche lei era andata via di testa e si aggirava con occhi selvaggi e capelli arruffati? Era sempre così che aveva immaginato Bertha, quelle rare volte in cui ci aveva pensato, se doveva dirla tutta.  
Sapeva che il libro era ambientato ai Caraibi, Bertha era creola. Ma non ricordava in quale colonia. Lesse il risvolto di copertina ed ebbe la risposta. Si trattava della Jamaica.  
 _ _Jamaica__ _._ Ripeté la parola a bassa voce, concentrandosi. Gli indizi del giorno prima le avevano permesso di definire a grandi linee il luogo che Castle voleva indicarle, per un non meglio specificato motivo: una biblioteca nel Queens. Era chiaro che successivi elementi avrebbero dovuto restringere il cerchio. Di certo non significava che volesse portarla ai Caraibi. Peccato. Ogni tanto sognava ancora le Maldive del loro mancato viaggio di nozze, saltato per cause di forza maggiore. Erano rimasti senza lo sposo.  
Esisteva una strada con quel nome? Non a Manhattan, ne era certa. Quando era stata una giovane agente di pattuglia aveva imparato a conoscere bene la città. Non era una strada, infatti. Era un quartiere _del Queens._

Felice della sua nuova scoperta, prese il telefono dalla tasca e inserì velocemente le chiavi di ricerca di cui era in possesso. _Bingo_. Scoprì che in quella zona esisteva una biblioteca per l'infanzia.  
Ce l'aveva fatta. Aveva decifrato il codice. Ora doveva solo... Si voltò per tornare dentro, ma la mossa improvvisa fece cadere qualcosa da libro, che volteggiò fio a posarsi a terra, proprio come aveva fatto il primo biglietto al chiosco dei caffè. Un altro indizio? Aveva voglia di battere le mani per l'entusiasmo. Si augurò che a Castle fosse piaciuto prepararle quelle sorprese, proprio come lei si stava divertendo a risolvere i suoi rompicapo.  
Si trattava di una carta da gioco. La cosa diventava interessante. La voltò. Regina di cuori. Ancora? Aveva capito che si trattava del Queens. __Forza, Castle__. Quasi si offese pensando che lui la ritenesse così poco brillante, da doverle mandare lo stesso indizio in forme diverse. Era pur sempre un detective.  
O forse... era un elemento da aggiungere a quelli che aveva già in mano, invece che essere una mera copia? Regina di cuori. Le veniva in mente solo __Alice in Wonderland__ _._ La cosa aveva un senso, visto che si trattava di una biblioteca per bambini. Rifiutò l'idea che si trattasse, anche in questo caso, di un doppione. Doveva significare qualcosa d'altro. Ci arrivò dopo poco. Sorrise. Come sempre cadeva sulle cose più ovvie.  
Doveva presentarsi alla biblioteca e cercare quel libro e lì avrebbe ottenuto altre indicazioni. Come? Non lo sapeva. Avrebbe controllato gli orari di apertura e ci sarebbe andata, quel pomeriggio stesso.  
Valutò per un istante di telefonare, ma cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Mio marito, dal quale sono separata, perché lo proteggo da un criminale di cui non conosco l'identità, ha deciso che non mi rivuole con sé, per il momento, ma si diverte a farmi impazzire con i suoi indovinelli. E io mi innamoro ogni giorno di più. No. Era più saggio andare di persona. Qualcosa si sarebbe inventata.  
Guardò di nuovo la carta. Regina di Cuori, eh, Castle? Niente di meno che la bellicosa regnante del "Paese delle Meraviglie", sposata a un ben più mite e bonario "Re di Cuori". Simbolismo un po' troppo ovvio per essere casuale.


	4. Quattro

Kate aprì la pesante porta a vetri della biblioteca, che Castle le aveva indicato, senza aver chiaro nella mente come avrebbe agito una volta all'interno. Si era precipitata nel Queens nel primo pomeriggio. Aveva saltato il pranzo per portare a termine dei lavori urgenti e avere qualche ora libera.  
Sapeva di dover cercare il libro delle avventure di Alice, ma non aveva idea di come localizzarlo. Una volta dentro, fu sopraffatta dalla grandiosità dell'edificio, dall'ambiente aperto, su più piani, le linee ariose. Sembrava la copertina di una rivista di settore, più che un luogo dedicato alle giovani menti. Si era immaginata qualcosa di angusto, polveroso e buio. Non gli ampi spazi, l'arredamento luminoso e i mobili di design.  
Smise di ammirare le scelte stilistiche e tornò a riflettere sul compito che l'aspettava.  
Immaginò di non poter bighellonare in autonomia, almeno non senza prima aver capito come erano organizzati i settori. Sapeva che il sistema di catalogazione bibliotecario era piuttosto standard, ma le era consentito aggirarsi libera di curiosare, o doveva chiedere a qualcuno, che a sua volta avrebbe recuperato il libro per lei?  
Era necessario almeno sapere in quale zona fosse collocato, altrimenti avrebbe perso tutta la giornata cercandolo e non sapeva se avesse tutto quel tempo. Forse gli indizi erano a scadenza? Troppe domande senza risposta. Doveva fidarsi del gioco di Castle. Non era uno sprovveduto, sapeva di sicuro cosa stava facendo e aveva valutato tutto, anche che lei arrivasse in ritardo, o interpretasse male le sue indicazioni nebulose. Anche se era poco probabile: una volta decifrate diventavano molto chiare, perfino ovvie.  
Si rassegnò a chiedere aiuto.

Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un bibliotecario, o qualche addetto che facesse al caso suo. La scelta cadde su una donna di mezza età, dall'aspetto florido, che intercettò il suo sguardo e le sorrise con calore.  
Fu anche una questione di comodità, visto che era quella seduta nella postazione più vicina a lei. O forse fu una questione d'istinto. Le guance rubizze e l'aria materna, da spacciatrice di caramelle sottobanco, la misero subito a suo agio. Del resto gli altri non avevano alzato gli occhi dai loro monitor.

"Buongiorno", esordì dopo averla raggiunta. "Sto cercando un libro". Quale acume. Era una biblioteca, certo non davano via camicie gratis.  
La donna non sembrò notare la sua uscita poco brillante. "Quale libro, cara? Ne abbiamo molti". Rettifica: aveva invece colto in pieno la sua goffaggine. Forse non era così materna, dopotutto.  
" _Alice_ ". Si fermò. "Entrambi i libri", continuò dopo una pausa. Non era sicura se i romanzi fossero di norma inseriti in un unico volume. Nel dubbio li avrebbe consultati tutti e due. Stava iniziando a diventare maniacale con questa storia?  
La sua interlocutrice cambiò espressione, quando si sentì richiedere quello specifico titolo. Diventò molto seria. Quasi severa. Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non le sembrava. Era lei a leggere troppo in quelli che erano semplici cambiamenti di umore di una persona forse un po' stanca dalla giornata lavorativa?  
"Il suo nome?".  
"Il mio...?". Kate era sbalordita. Era un'informazione pertinente per quale motivo? Aveva il diritto di chiedere le sue generalità? E lei era tenuta a dargliele? Pensava di no. La poliziotta che era in lei le fece aumentare la soglia di attenzione.  
Raddrizzò le spalle, fissando Rosemary, così riportava la targhetta appuntata sulla camicia bianca inamidata, con aria molto determinata, quasi truce. Se la immaginò sul divano a fiori con venti gatti intorno. Era un'idea meschina, ma l'altra non stava facendo niente per rendersi gradevole. La tipica occhiata __da Beckett__ _,_ che aveva fatto crollare tanti sospettati, non sembrò essere di alcun aiuto.

Kate fece alcune rapide considerazioni, per capire il da farsi. Non era l'area di intervento del suo distretto, ma non avrebbe esitato un istante a tirar fuori il distintivo e proclamare che si trattava di un'indagine della polizia e il libro era considerato una prova fondamentale. Voleva vedere se qualcuno avrebbe osato fiatare, a quel punto.  
Ma non avrebbe saputo comunque come trovarlo, avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno che qualcuno di loro le desse una mano. E questo la riportava alle buone maniere e al fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Si sforzò di sorridere in modo conciliante. L'altra non batté ciglio, aspettando che ci decidesse a rispondere, mostrando la sua stessa limitata predisposizione alla pazienza.  
"Kate Beckett". Omise il capitano. Non avrebbe di certo ammorbidito la _draghessa._  
L'altra divenne di pietra. Il cambiamento che si compì sotto ai suoi occhi fu evidente e incomprensibile. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo, pensò Kate, ma non riusciva a capire cosa.  
"È in ritardo". Non era una constatazione, suonava come un'accusa.  
"Prego?". Non riuscì a trattenere un'esclamazione di sorpresa. Cominciava ad averne fin sopra i capelli di questa donna. Si sarebbe rivolta altrove. Avrebbe anzi contattato il responsabile delle risorse umane perché non potevano lasciare gente così ostile in una posizione a contatto con il pubblico.  
Rosemary alzò una mano per indicare qualcosa dietro alle sue spalle. Kate si voltò. Vide un grande orologio dalla forma astratta, che ben si inseriva nel generale contesto architettonico, ma che, a parte quello, non le diceva altro.  
Nel silenzio che seguì, la successiva frase della donna rimbombò come la tromba che annunciava l'apocalisse. Il tono altrettanto solenne.  
"È normale. Quell'orologio è indietro di due giorni esatti".

D'accordo, si disse Kate. Mentre lei era troppo presa da altro per accorgersene, la gente era impazzita del tutto. Assunse un'espressione di circostanza, preparandosi a darle ragione, per non agitarla. Non è forse così che si fa con i matti?  
"Ho un indovinello per lei, capitano", la precedette Rosemary, come se fosse del tutto normale conversare con le persone parlando a sproposito, senza alcun nesso logico. Povera donna. Forse la tenevano in biblioteca per darle qualcosa da fare.  
Come faceva a sapere che era un capitano, però? Mise da parte per un attimo la questione, sorridendole incoraggiante. La sua buona azione giornaliera.  
"Sentiamo. Sono pronta". Sarebbe stato qualcosa di assurdo, ne era certa.  
"Perché un corvo è simile a una scrivania?".  
Solo allora Kate capì, rimproverandosi ancora una volta di averci messo così tanto. Ancorata alle sua basi di logica faticava a inserirsi nei mondi fantasiosi che Castle costruiva per lei, soprattutto perché non era presente ad accompagnarla.  
Rosemary non era pazza. O forse sì, ma non era quello il punto. La cosa importante era che aveva rivelato di essere complice di suo marito. Doveva pur saperlo che Castle se le sarebbe inventate tutte. Che cosa si era aspettata? Un altro foglietto dentro al libro? Castle non era così prevedibile.

La donna attendeva la sua risposta, come se non avesse altro pensiero al mondo. Dall'espressione Kate non capì se teneva al fatto che rispondesse nel modo corretto, se era quindi una sua alleata, o se sperava che sbagliasse, per poter ridere alle sue spalle. Non era sicura di esserle simpatica, ma di certo Castle aveva fatto colpo su di lei, per convincerla a prestarsi al suo gioco.  
In più sembrava divertirsi moltissimo. Buon per lei.  
Kate conosceva molto bene la soluzione dell'enigma. Per chi l'avevano presa, quei due? Aveva fatto i compiti a casa. Si era velocemente informata su Alice, prima di avventurarsi nel Queens a caccia di informazioni.  
"La versione ufficiale è che non esiste nessuna risposta all'indovinello. Lewis Carroll non l'aveva prevista, anche se i lettori hanno insistito perché ne trovasse una", snocciolò soddisfatta di sé. Nessuno mette Kate Beckett in un angolo.  
Rosemary la beneficiò di un'occhiata sorpresa in cui si intravedeva malcelata ammirazione. Non te lo aspettavi, eh? Mai sottovalutare una moglie che vaga nel disperato tentativo di capire cosa c'è nella mente di suo marito.  
"Venga con me". Rosemary si alzò a fatica dalla sedia girevole, facendole segno di seguirla.  
Non era ancora finita? Castle stava giocando pesante. Voleva che desse fondo a tutte le sue cartucce?  
La condusse a un tavolino appartato, provvisto di un pc. A differenza degli altri aveva il monitor spento. La donna lo accese, attendendo la comparsa della schermata che le interessava.  
"Deve inserire una password, e solo allora avrà l'ultimo indizio. Non so quale sia, quindi non me lo chieda", si affrettò a precisare. Kate sospettò che non glielo avrebbe detto lo stesso.  
"Una password? Riferita a cosa?".  
"Le ho già spiegato che non ne ho idea", le rispose seccata.  
"D'accordo ma... non ci sono delle istruzioni? Devo inserire parole a caso?".  
La donna alzò le spalle, disinteressandosi della questione e piantandola in asso. Kate rimase da sola di fronte all'ultimo dilemma.  
Provava l'intimo desiderio di scovare Castle e lanciarlo giù da una rupe, tra gli alti flutti e il fondale roccioso. Cominciava a sembrarle un gioco al massacro che non sarebbe mai finito.  
Non si perse d'animo. Provò a inserire la prima parola che le venne in mente. __Always__. Era certa che si trattasse di quella.  
 _La combinazione inserita non è valida._  
Fissò il monitor incredula, provando il desiderio di insultarlo. Non era possibile.  
La riscrisse in tutti modi in cui potevano aver sbagliato a digitarla, perchè __doveva__ essere la risposta giusta, ma non successe nulla.  
A ogni errore comparivano sul monitor emoticon animate che mostravano reazioni diverse a seconda del suo errore. Le venne il dubbio che Castle fosse in linea con lei e che le scegliesse personalmente. Le piacque l'idea di avere un filo diretto con suo marito, proprio in quel momento. Erano vicini. Più di quanto lo fossero stati nell'ultimo periodo. Fece altri tentativi, che andarono a vuoto: date di nascita, anniversari, ricorrenze. Scrisse perfino "pancake". Tutto inutile.

Rosemary venne in suo soccorso in un momento di particolare scoraggiamento. Dopo averla osservata perdere progressivamente le speranze, doveva aver avuto compassione di lei.  
Kate si era presa la testa tra le mani, incerta se mollare tutto e dichiarare la sconfitta o provarci ancora. Vide comparire accanto a sé una tazza di caffè. Solo per un istante sperò che fosse Castle, ma l'entusiasmo che stava già baluginando nei suoi occhi sbiadì presto.  
"Il signor Castle mi ha dato istruzioni di portarle qualche genere di conforto", le spiegò.  
Kate le fu molto grata. In mancanza di Castle si sarebbe accontentata di un po' di caffeina.  
"Mi tolga una curiosità", le chiese abbandonandosi contro lo schienale, decisa a concedersi qualche minuto di pausa, la tazza tra le mani. Non voleva nemmeno pensare al distretto rimasto sguarnito da ore.  
"Come ha fatto a convincerla a partecipare a questa follia? Deve essere stato un bell'impegno per lei". Preferì lisciarle le penne.  
"È bello vedere un uomo innamorato, di tanto in tanto". Per quanto stupido potesse essere, le parole le scaldarono il cuore. Represse la voglia di chiederle: "Davvero le è parso innamorato?", perché non voleva scendere tanto in basso. Lei era sua moglie. Doveva saperlo meglio di chiunque altro. Tranne per il fatto che non lo sapeva. Cercava di caprine le intenzioni cogliendo indizi di ben altra natura, rispetto a quelli con cui aveva a che fare in quel momento.  
"E ha fatto una generosa donazione per incoraggiare i bambini bisognosi alla lettura", illustrò compiaciuta.  
Kate sorrise dietro alla tazza. Innamorato, eh? Erano stati ben altri gli argomenti atti a convincerti, dì la verità, Rosemary.  
La donna attese che Kate finisse di bere il suo caffè e le indicò un'icona sullo schermo, di cui Kate non si era accorta.  
"Qui c'è un piccolo aiuto", annunciò prima di andarsene.  
Non poteva dirglielo prima? No. Doveva soffrire fino alla fine.  
Cliccò subito. Si aprì una nuova finestra, con breve scritta. "Uno più uno _non_ fa due".  
Un altro indovinello? Non sarebbe mai finita?  
Tornò a concentrarsi, non aveva alternative. Cosa poteva voler dire? Era riferito a loro o ai libri? Decise che era troppo personale. Doveva riguardare la loro coppia.  
Lei e Castle erano gli "uno" che componevano la prima parte della frase. Perché insieme non facevano due? Pensò e ripensò, ma l'unica cosa che le venne in mente fu che Castle stesse parlando di un bambino. Il loro bambino. Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto farlo? Non era qualcosa di cui avessero parlato. Nemmeno prima di separarsi. Prima che __lei__ lo lasciasse.  
Inserì la parola "Baby", ma il computer gliela rimandò indietro. Due figure comparvero una dopo l'altra: prima una faccina che rideva fino alle lacrime. E poi un cuore che riempì lo schermo. Sì, Castle era decisamente connesso in diretta con lei. Le sarebbe piaciuto avere un modo di comunicare con lui.  
Rimaneva il fatto che non era la risposta giusta.

La soluzione arrivò facile e lieve, come era naturale che fosse, in meno tempo del previsto. Non ci volle molto prima che si rendesse conto che la somma di loro due, di Castle e Beckett, non erano due entità separate. Erano una cosa sola. Erano i __Caskett.__  
D'accordo, aveva dovuto scrivere i loro nomi su un foglio di carta, per arrivarci. Era molto bello che lui avesse scelto quel termine, anche se non lo avevano più usato da quella volta negli Hamptons. A lui non lo aveva mai confessato, e avrebbe anzi negato con forza, nel caso fosse uscito l'argomento, ma ogni tanto lei aveva pensato a loro in quel modo. A quanto pareva anche lui.

L'ultimo tassello della caccia al tesoro si palesò come una citazione presa da Alice. Sospirò rassegnata a un altro giro di congetture.  
 **\- "** _Sometimes I believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast_ ".  
\- " _That is an excellent practice_ **".**

Prese il blocco di fogli che era posato accanto a lei, pronta a decifrare per l'ultima volta il suo quiz. Una rapida ricerca le svelò che si trattava di un dialogo tra Alice e Il Cappellaio Matto. E, a parte il simbolismo del credere a cose impossibili, che ben si adattava alla loro situazione (così sperava), c'era un riferimento concreto. Colazione. Era certa, a questo punto del gioco, che si trattasse di un invito. Dovevano vedersi per mangiare qualcosa, dove? E, soprattutto, quando? Se non c'era altro in serbo per lei, aveva quindi raggranellato tutti gli elementi utile a capirlo.  
Il Cappellaio Matto era stato accusato di aver assassinato il tempo, lesse di nuovo. Il suo orologio segnava sempre l'ora del tè.  
Aveva ragione, il cibo era coinvolto.  
Si chiese se non ci fosse una tavola calda, o qualcosa di simile, che avesse per tema _Alice_ o, con un po' di fortuna, proprio il cappellaio. Venne fuori che era proprio così. Non nel Queens, ma appena al di là del ponte, proprio in quella direzione. Non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi quando vide comparirle davanti l'interno di un pub, buio e fumoso, proprio nello stile di Castle. Si segnò l'indirizzo. Se aveva ancora dei dubbi, il numero civico e quello della strada si componevano a formare la data del loro primo incontro. Le fedi, ricordò. Tutto tornava.  
Il posto era giusto. Anche l'ora, quella del tè, decise. Castle non poteva volerla far correre fin lì al mattino presto. A novembre, inoltre, le cinque del pomeriggio erano già avvolte dall'oscurità. Se teneva tanto alla segretezza doveva per forza aver preferito quella finestra temporale.  
Rimaneva il problema della data. Non poteva andarci tutti i giorni in attesa di vederlo. Sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo. Non avrebbe retto alla delusione.  
 _Quando vuoi che ci vediamo, Castle?_  
Era a un passo dalla soluzione. E dal rivederlo, tutto considerato. Non era una prospettiva da sottovalutare.  
Ripercorse tutte le tappe della vicenda. Batté i vicoli della sua memoria per capire se avesse omesso qualche particolare importante, qualche stranezza.  
Oh, sì, ne aveva lasciata fuori una. Sorrise vittoriosa. La strana uscita di Rosemary sull'orologio in ritardo di due giorni _esatti._  
Quarantotto ore dopo si sarebbe presentata al locale che Castle le aveva indicato in modo così laborioso, per incontrarlo. Solo adesso che era finita riuscì a rilassarsi. Si sarebbe precipitata anche il quel momento, se avesse potuto.  
Gioì all'idea di un invito da parte di suo marito. A breve. Non così breve come avrebbe voluto, ma non le lunghe settimane di silenzio che aveva temuto. Era sempre stato con lei, in fondo, accompagnandola nel gioco labirintico. Aveva trovato un modo per starle vicino, anche da lontano. Voleva forse dire che... Non si concesse di sperare sul lungo periodo. Ma doveva significare per forza qualcosa, per loro, per il loro matrimonio. Volle credere fermamente che si trattasse di un passo avanti nella direzione giusta.

Si congedò da Rosemary con un grande sorriso, ringraziandola. Magari avrebbe fatto anche lei una donazione per i giovani lettori in erba. Avrebbero avuto carovane di libri da leggere, di quel passo.  
Avrebbe rivisto Castle. Le batteva già forte il cuore dalla felicità.


	5. Cinque

Aveva aspettato per tutto il giorno il trascorrere delle lunghe, lente, ore che la separavano dal loro appuntamento, in un crescendo di euforia e di paura.  
Avrebbe rivisto Castle. Questa era la parte che le faceva rombare il sangue nelle orecchie.  
Avrebbe anche ricevuto una sentenza di morte? Era un pensiero che non l'abbandonava mai e che scavava come un coltello dentro di lei: il loro matrimonio era finito?

Era convinta che Castle avesse preso una decisione sul loro rapporto e che intendesse comunicargliela in quell'occasione, visto quello che c'era in ballo. Non voleva solo incontrarla per il piacere di farlo.  
Quei giorni dovano essergli serviti per riflettere su quanto accaduto, sui motivi per cui se ne era andata e decidere il da farsi.  
Era stupita, ma felice, che non l'avesse lasciata sulle spine per molto tempo. Non sapeva però se questo significasse l'arrivo di buone o cattive notizie. Era forse il canto del cigno del loro matrimonio?  
Serrò forte entrambe le mani sulla borsa che teneva in grembo, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Era seduta sul sedile posteriore del taxi che la stava portando a destinazione. Era stata troppo nervosa per riuscire a guidare in mezzo al traffico,  
aveva pensato che in quel modo si sarebbe potuta preparare al meglio. Tutto quello che riusciva a fare, invece, era lasciar vagare lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, senza in realtà vedere niente, e cercare di farsi passare i morsi allo stomaco e le ondate di ansia.

Era arrivata.  
Forse il posto non era quello giusto, forse aveva sbagliato tutto. E se Castle la stava aspettando altrove? Non sarebbe stato più semplice darsi appuntamento per telefono?  
Aprì la porta.  
Il locale era fiocamente illuminato. Gli interni scuri e l'arredamento maschile contribuivano a rendere l'atmosfera cupa e ombrosa. Adatta a incontri clandestini, pensò fuggevolmente. Quando gli occhi si abituarono alla luce rarefatta, scorse Castle seduto al bancone.  
Lo osservò per qualche istante. Lui non si era voltato a controllare chi fosse entrato, e questo le dava un vantaggio. Avrebbe potuto recuperare calma e contegno prima di incontrarlo.  
Con il cappotto lungo e nero, il bavero rialzato e il cappello inclinato per nascondergli parte del volto, gli mancava giusto un sigaro in mano e la nebbia sullo sfondo per essere scelto per un remake di __Casablanca.__

Sapeva bene che la situazione era seria, ma non resistette alla tentazione di prendersi gioco di lui, così grave e compassato nel suo ruolo di uomo che viveva nell'ombra. __La spia che venne dal freddo__. Si avvicinò con circospezione, gli posò piano una mano sul braccio e, assumendo un'aria ispirata adatta alla circostanza, proclamò un solenne: "Avremo sempre Parigi, Rick". Non c'era nessun motivo per cui, se era la fine, dovesse avvenire tra lacrime e amarezza. Si erano sempre divertiti insieme. Potevano chiuderla in grande.  
Castle sussultò quando si sentì toccare all'improvviso e si voltò verso di lei in perfetto silenzio. Per un istante, che a lei parve eterno, la fissò senza dire niente. Senza sorriderle.  
Tolse la mano, quando si accorse che era diventata un peso morto sul braccio rigido di lui. La freddezza del suo sguardo la respinse di nuovo nel suo cantuccio, quello in cui stava seduta a terra tenendosi la testa tra le mani.  
Mutevole come un cielo primaverile, la sua espressione si addolcì e gli occhi si illuminarono nel riconoscerla. Kate si sentì di colpo trasportata a casa, come se tutto fosse tornato al proprio posto.  
Ritrovarsi al cospetto di quello che era stato il suo mondo per tanto tempo le fece acutamente percepire la differenza con il deserto inospitale nel quale si era costretta ad esistere da quando se ne era andata.  
Aveva sempre pensato che fosse un'esperienza di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno, ma solo adesso si rendeva conto di come fosse innaturale per lei vivere senza Castle.

Castle non la baciò, nemmeno sulla guancia, nemmeno il gesto vuoto fatto per rispettare le convenienze sociali.  
Non la toccò. Era cordiale, ma distante.  
"Credo di essere fuori tempo massimo per alzare il calice e risponderti con un 'Alla tua salute, bambina', vero? E poi quella è una battuta di Rick. Avrei dovuta dirla io".  
Kate rise. Cercò di farlo, ma tutto quello che riuscì a produrre fu una smorfia nervosa. Era un buon segno che lui fosse stato al gioco, ma quello non era il Castle che conosceva. Era un estraneo molto gentile. Tutto qui.  
Sentì nella sua testa le prime note del _ _Requiem__. Quindi è così. Lasciò andare di colpo tutto l'ossigeno contenuto nei suoi polmoni, sentendo il baricentro precipitare e preparandosi a una dignitosa disfatta. Non considerò neppure per un attimo altre possibilità. E questo la diceva lunga non solo su come si sentisse in colpa, ma anche di come fosse convinta di meritare la punizione più dura.  
"Ci sediamo?". Castle le indicò un tavolino appartato, non visibile dall'esterno. La discrezione, certo. Come se a quel punto servisse a qualcosa.  
"D'accordo", accettò con un sorriso tirato, attenta che il mento non iniziasse a tremarle, sentendosi un nodo di pianto in gola.  
Deglutì. Il nodo rimase al suo posto.  
Prese posto di fronte a lui. Tenne le gambe con cura nel suo spazio, per non sfiorarlo per sbaglio. Bisognava pur difendersi in qualche modo.  
"Prendi qualcosa?" le domandò cortese. Riecco il vicino di casa sul pianerottolo.  
"Quello che stai bevendo tu", gli rispose con fare sbrigativo. Pochi convenevoli, sputiamo il rospo e andiamo a casa.  
Kate chinò il capo, tenendo fissi gli occhi sulle mani che aveva in grembo, mentre Castle ordinava anche per lei. Strinse forte i pugni, lasciandosi dei minuscoli segni nei punti in cui le unghie erano affondate nella carte.  
Tornò a indossare una maschera allegra quando Castle si rivolse di nuovo a lei.  
"Sei stata brava a risolvere gli indizi", commentò con la sua tipica voce bassa e avvolgente che le strappò un brivido.  
Sarebbe stato arduo rinunciare a questo. E a tutto il resto.  
Raccolse una ciocca di capelli e se la portò dietro le orecchie. Lasciò che tornasse subito al suo posto quando si rese conto che poteva sembrare un tentativo di flirtare con lui.  
"Pensavi che non ce la facessi?", gli chiese modulando la voce su un tono leggero.  
"Non ho mai avuto dubbi". Rapido incontro di occhi, altri brividi. Non era semplice farsi lasciare, se aveva intenzione di guardarla a lungo in quel modo.  
"Non sarebbe stato più semplice mandarmi un biglietto anonimo con scritto sopra data e ora?".  
Le era uscito così senza pensarci, solo per portare avanti la finzione di una conversazione senza pretese, ma lui si era incupito.  
Non ne faceva una giusta.  
"E dove sarebbe finito tutto il divertimento?", obiettò deluso.  
Dovette correre ai ripari, e in fretta.  
"No, aspetta. Stavo scherzando. Mi è piaciuto. Davvero". Aggiungeva parole a caso per far tornare un po' di calore tra di loro. O almeno quello che ne era rimasto.  
In altri tempi felici gli avrebbe sfiorato una mano, per convincerlo della sua affermazione. Non osò tanto.  
"Il tuo pacchetto senza mittente ha fatto impazzire tutti, al distretto. Ha rischiato di essere fatto saltare in aria", aggiunse rapida, tanto per dire qualcosa e strappargli un sorriso.  
Approcciarlo con cautela, attenta al minimo cambiamento di umore e modificare il suo comportamento per evitare errori, era difficile. Di più. Era estenuante. Per la prima volta si rese conto che lui aveva sempre vissuto così, per anni, mentre tentava di starle vicino prendendola con le pinze.  
Castle fu estasiato dall'idea del trambusto che aveva creato. Non aveva più alcun dubbio che lo avesse fatto apposta.  
"Hai bruciato il biglietto?" volle sapere subito dopo. L'ansia era palpabile, tra le righe.  
"Sì, certo". Lo rassicurò. No, certo. L'aveva conservato e non aveva alcuna intenzione di buttarlo. Non glielo avrebbe mai confessato.

Bevve un piccolo sorso dal bicchiere che aveva davanti. Era forte. Proprio quello che ci voleva. Doveva andarci piano perché non era il caso di ubriacarsi in una circostanza del genere. Quello era rimandato a dopo.  
"Hai fame?", le chiese premuroso. Per la prima volta non sembrò cortesia vuota. Ma lui aveva sempre ricoperto con passione il ruolo dell'uomo che la nutriva.  
 _Non devo usare i verbi al passato._  
"No, grazie. Ho pranzato tardi". Non era vero. Era a digiuno dal mattino. Non sarebbe riuscita a inghiottire nemmeno un boccone.  
La conversazione approdò a un nuovo stallo. Era suo marito. Erano loro. Come poteva essere tanto difficile parlarsi?  
"Come stai?". Era una domanda banale che richiese tutto il suo coraggio.  
Castle non disse niente. Le venne il dubbio che non avesse sentito.  
"Non lo so", le rispose con molta onestà, alzando gli occhi che erano rimasti fissi sul bicchiere davanti a lui, per lanciarle un sguardo in cui lesse una richiesta di aiuto. Le sembrò per la prima volta privo di corazza, e vulnerabile. "Tu?".  
Lei avrebbe voluto aprire le dighe e inondarlo di parole, per comunicargli tutto quello che si agitava dentro di lei. Dirgli che non voleva che si lasciassero. Ripetere che non aveva voluto farlo soffrire, ma che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata preferibile al vederlo morto. Per favore. Per favore, poteva darle retta? Potevano fare insieme questa cosa? Poteva rimanere con lei? Ancora? Sempre?  
Non disse niente. Non uscì una parola dalle labbra secche. A furia di stringerle si sarebbero presto spaccate e avrebbero sanguinato. Scosse la testa. Fu la sua unica risposta.

Castle si scrollò di dosso la tristezza.  
"Ho una cosa per te", annunciò con un tono che non lasciava trapelare le sue intenzioni.  
"Non un altro indovinello, spero". Finse che la prospettiva non fosse entusiasmante. Avrebbe risolto indovinelli per sempre, se era quello che voleva.  
"No". La voce era molto seria.  
Alzò il cappotto, che era sempre rimasto ripiegato in un angolo, e che doveva aver appoggiato prima che lei arrivasse ed estrasse una grande busta gialla, di quelle che contenevano documenti ufficiali.  
Kate capì che era quello, dunque, l'odore della morte. Lo vide porgergliela come se niente fosse e lei prenderla, incapace di reagire o di fare altro che non fosse contare i minuti che ci volevano prima di perdere i sensi.  
Era questo _ _morire__? Sentirsi scivolare verso il basso, oppressa da un peso indicibile e intanto fluttuare in aria, osservandosi da fuori senza provare nessuna emozione?  
Era stata cacciata dalla porta senza nessuna compassione. In un attimo si era spento il sole. Dal quel momento lei sarebbe stata una presenza indesiderata.

Si guardò intorno: le sembrò tutto freddo, e ostile. Le sembrò perfino che gli altri clienti del bar la stessero guardando. E giudicando.  
Che cosa aveva combinato per meritarsi le carte del divorzio sbattute sul tavolo in quel modo? Era sicura che stessero pensando che doveva essere stata una moglie terribile. Era così. Ma qualcosa si ribellò dentro di lei.  
Non era giusto. Non così. Non senza parlare. Quale persona chiede del tempo e poi si presenta con i documenti da firmare? Non Castle. Era impossibile. E lei si meritava di meglio.  
Le aveva mandato un cuore, quando aveva pensato a un bambino, come soluzione del rebus. E la password delle loro vite era stata __Caskett__. L'aveva scelta __lui.__  
No. Non lo accettava. Appoggiò la busta sul tavolo e la spinse verso di lui, sfidandolo a riprendersela.  
"Aprila", le ordinò.  
"No". Incrociò le braccia contro il petto. Avrebbe dovuto costringerla.  
Castle non si aspettava una reazione così decisa. Lo capì dall'iniziale mancanza di reazione.  
"Beckett, apri la busta", insistette dopo una pausa.  
"No". Avrebbe ripetuto quel "No" anche in tribunale. Pazienza se sembrava irragionevole.  
"Beckett, smettila per una volta di essere sempre tanto testarda e guarda cosa c'è dentro. Non ho organizzato tutto questo per fermarmi a un passo dalla fine".  
Lei non capì di preciso cosa intendesse, ma non importava. Se ci teneva tanto avrebbe aperto quella dannata busta, avrebbe tirato fuori il contenuto, l'avrebbe appoggiato sul tavolo e l'avrebbe piantato in asso.  
Anzi, poteva prima farlo in brandelli e lanciarglieli in testa come coriandoli. No, troppo poco di classe. Sarebbe stato più memorabile se si fosse alzata, l'avesse schiaffeggiato su entrambe le guance con dei guanti di seta tenuti stretti in una mano – salvo per il fatto che non li possedeva - e avesse lasciato il palco tra ali festanti di folla acclamante.  
No, caro marito mio. Non si divorzia così facilmente da Kate Beckett. Tutta la vita. L'hai promesso.

Fece proprio come aveva deciso. Con un gesto plateale estrasse i i fogli di carta che volarono in tutte le direzioni, sparpagliandosi sul tavolo.  
Non avevano l'aria di essere importanti documenti legali. Non che lei li avesse mai visti, ma di certo non avrebbero dovuto comprendere delle fotografie.  
A che scopo? Provare la sua colpevolezza?  
Castle sembrava aver deciso che lei era un caso senza speranza. Non stava nemmeno raccogliendo la carta sparsa ovunque. Si era appoggiato allo schienale della sedia rassegnato ad avere per moglie una pazza.  
L'attenzione di Kate fu catturata da una delle immagini più vicina a lei. La prese per guardarla meglio. Era... un casale? Perché mai era finito tra carte del loro divorzio? Era una costruzione di pietra antica stagliata contro le colline ondulate alle sue spalle. File di cipressi su entrambi i lati del viale che risaliva fino alla casa. Un posto che trasmetteva la pace che pensava le fosse stata portata via per sempre.  
"Kate". Distolse lo sguardo dal paesaggio bucolico, per dargli retta. "Vuoi venire in Italia con me?".


	6. Sei

Kate annaspò. Le sembrò di avere qualcosa conficcato in gola che rifiutava di muoversi. Qualcosa di ruvido.  
Doveva alzarsi. Andare via. Prendere un po' d'aria.  
"Scusami... Devo andare...". Faticava a prendere fiato tra una parola e l'altra. Si sentiva la testa incendiare.  
Non poteva rimanere un minuto di più.  
Si tirò indietro di scatto, la sedia oppose resistenza e nella foga di alzarsi la fece quasi cadere. Non osava guardare Castle in faccia.

Si mosse alla cieca cercando il bagno. Se fosse uscita dal locale magari l'avrebbe seguita, e lei non era ancora nelle condizioni di parlargli in modo ragionevole. Né poteva farsi vedere con lui in pubblico, ricordò dopo un istante.  
O forse sarebbe rimasto dentro, aspettando che si calmasse da sola. Preferì non verificare la possibilità che suo marito si preoccupasse così poco del suo benessere.  
Stava sragionando. Era per quello che doveva chiudersi lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Spinse la prima porta che si trovò davanti, pregando che fosse quella giusta. Corse al lavabo, aprì il rubinetto e infilò entrambi i polsi sotto l'acqua fredda.  
Solo in quel momento si permise di lasciar uscire l'angoscia che premeva da dentro. Singhiozzò. Le tremavano le gambe. Non era la solita frase fatta che indicava un disagio, non riusciva proprio a tenerle ferme, non erano in grado di sostenerla. Si costrinse a respirare profondamente, più volte. Nei film era il momento in cui un soccorritore sarebbe entrato a portarle un sacchetto di carta perché ci soffiasse dentro. Non aveva mai capito in che modo potesse funzionare, e non le era mai importato. Finse di averne uno, chiuse gli occhi e soffiò, svuotando i polmoni e riempiendoli a forza, sempre con le mani sotto il getto forte dell'acqua.  
Lentamente riuscì a calmarsi. Smise di forzare la respirazione e tornò a far circolare l'aria in modo più naturale. Prese del sapone, si lavò le mani, le sciacquò un'ultima volta e chiuse il rubinetto. Si guardò allo specchio.  
Le stava tornando un po' di colore sulle guance e le gambe non sembravano più fatte di gelatina. Il peggio era passato.  
Il suo viso però era quello di una persona che avesse appena visto un fantasma e, forse, era proprio così.  
Castle non voleva lasciarla. In compenso, lei voleva ucciderlo.

Uscì come una furia. Castle, che aveva alzato uno sguardo preoccupato al suo riapparire, cambiò subito la sua espressione, che divenne quella di chi si aspettava di venir investito da un uragano.  
"Mi stai proponendo una vacanza?!". Gli sibilò furente appena tornò a sedersi, protendendosi verso di lui e minacciandolo con gli occhi.  
Lo stava spaventando. Era giusto. Era proprio il suo intento.  
"Perchè... Kate...". Stava balbettando. Missione compiuta. Kate si permise un sorriso di trionfo. Dentro di lei.  
Castle tossì. Si prese il tempo che gli serviva.  
"Perché sei arrabbiata? Sembra che ti abbia proposto di prendere a sassate i gabbiani", fu tutto quello che riuscì a formulare una volta ritrovato il coraggio.  
"Pensavo volessi divorziare!". Kate aveva alzato la voce, per sottolineare meglio il suo dissenso. Peccato che il vociare degli altri avventori fosse cessato di colpo, cosicché la sua uscita rimbalzò cristallina su tutte le pareti del locale.  
All'improvviso erano tutti interessati alla loro situazione matrimoniale. Kate fece ruotare nervosamente il braccialetto che lui le aveva regalato due mesi prima.  
Castle diede una rapida occhiata dietro di sé, fece un sorriso di cortesia per convincerli che andava tutto bene e poi tornò a rivolgersi a lei.  
"Offrendoti un viaggio?!", le rispose con lo stesso tono concitato, per mostrarle l'assurdità della sua precedente affermazione.  
"È che sei così serio...".  
"Perché è una cosa seria!".  
La rabbia di Kate si sgonfiò come un palloncino appena scappato di mano.  
Gli sorrise con dolcezza. "Credo di aver già sentito questa conversazione".  
Castle annuì, ricambiando il sorriso. "Sembra familiare anche a me".  
Kate si passò una mano sulla fronte, sentendosi sfinita.  
"Il fatto è che... sei stato strano per tutto il tempo", mormorò.  
Castle le fece abbassare il braccio, per prendere la mano tra le sue. Kate non se lo aspettava, ma si abbandonò con piacere al calore del contatto fisico. Era tutto quello che voleva. Essere tenuta per mano. Era così difficile da capire?  
"Non sono _strano_. È la situazione che è... insolita", le spiegò.  
Kate si sentì peggio. Non voleva sentirsi dire che era una situazione insolita. Quello lo sapeva già. Voleva che lui le dicesse che sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. Era un'illusione, da qualche parte dentro di lei lo sapeva. Se fosse stata lucida avrebbe capito da sola che non poteva essere così, ma lo aveva sperato. E adesso era troppo addolorata per rendersi conto di essere irragionevole.  
Tolse la mano. Non voleva la compassione di nessuno. Castle accettò il suo gesto di rifiuto, senza insistere.  
E poi diceva di non essere strano.

"È un no?". Castle ruppe il nuovo silenzio calato tra loro.  
"Di che cosa stai parlando?". Non voleva mostrarsi tanto brusca, ma non riuscì a fare altrimenti.  
"Del viaggio".  
Odiò il modo condiscendente che aveva di trattarla, come se fosse stata una bambina idiota.  
"Castle, non posso partire in questo momento. E credo abbiamo problemi più grandi che andarcene dell'altra parte dell'oceano, non credi?", blaterò piccata.  
Se aveva avuto intenzione di ferirlo, c'era riuscita alla grande. Sembrava che l'avesse appena schiaffeggiato.  
"Ok. Come non detto". Il viso di Castle era una maschera di gelo.  
 _No, no, no_. Come erano potuti scivolare in una spirale di incomprensioni in cui sembrava che ogni frase scavasse un varco sempre più grande tra loro?  
Decise che si meritavano un'altra possibilità. La situazione era difficile per tutti. Era normale che avessero i nervi sensibili. Entrambi.  
"Rifacciamo. Perché il viaggio? È una cosa... insolita". Dovette usare lo stesso termine pronunciato da Castle qualche minuto prima, perché era quello più adatto.  
Castle si preparò a risponderle, manifestando una certa cautela. Quando avevano smesso di parlarsi in modo spontaneo e autentico? Da quando se ne era andata. La risposta era arrivata rapida e tagliente. Non avrebbe mai smesso di punirsi?  
"Ho solo pensato che fosse una buona idea per stare insieme. Voglio stare con te. Lontano da qui, dal lavoro, i doveri, i pericoli. Solo noi. Abbiamo _bisogno_ di stare insieme". Pronunciò le frasi con molta calma, ma con un tono così accorato da farle sanguinare il cuore.  
Non poteva lasciare il distretto, l'indagine su LokSat e prendersi dei giorni di vacanza. Non subito dopo essere diventata capitano. Non con quello che incombeva sulle loro teste. E se fosse successo qualcosa? Se Vikram avesse scoperto cose importanti? Si morse la lingua, riflettendo.  
"Stai dicendo che non vuoi lasciarmi ma... non vuoi nemmeno stare con me adesso, giusto? È a questo che serve il viaggio. Vedere se c'è ancora qualcosa da salvare".  
Preferiva sapere la verità. Subito. Non voleva cullarsi in false speranze. Forse il rischio della rottura non era ancora accantonato.  
Le prese di nuovo la mano e la trattenne con forza. Questa volta non l'avrebbe lasciata andare.  
"Kate. Ehi. Stai parlando con me. Ti pare che non voglia stare con te? L'ho sempre voluto e lo vorrò sempre. E non intendo divorziare. Mai".  
Per qualche strano motivo, le sue parole non la rassicurarono. Questa leggenda per cui lui l'avrebbe amata per sempre non aveva più senso. Avrebbe potuto benissimo smettere di amarla e, che lui se ne accorgesse o meno, non era mai stato così tanto vicino a farlo.  
"Ma...". Lo invitò a continuare.  
"Ma?". Castle la fissò confuso.  
"C'è sempre un 'ma'. Vai avanti".  
"Ma non è stato facile, per me. E non lo sarà, se dobbiamo continuare a fingere di essere separati, mentre tu vivi altrove e combatti _ _tusaichi__ da sola. Te lo chiedo per me. Vieni via _con me_ ".  
Kate era già sull'aereo a mangiare noccioline, per quel che la riguardava. Come poteva resistergli? In più, aveva ragione. Aveva sempre temuto che l'intera faccenda avrebbe significato la fine del suo matrimonio. Castle le stava dando l'opportunità di fare qualcosa di concreto per salvarlo. Sarebbe stata una pazza a dire di no.  
Sospirò.  
"Illustrami il piano. Tanto lo so che ne hai uno".  
"Esatto. Era tutto nella busta. Che tu hai fatto saltare in aria nemmeno fosse un pacco sospetto".  
Sentendolo scherzare, Kate si sentì solo un po' meno disperata.  
Castle raccolse le carte sparse sul tavolo.  
"Pronta?". Attese il suo cenno affermativo.  
"Visto che non possiamo farci vedere insieme, è evidente che non possiamo viaggiare sugli stessi mezzi. Quindi...".  
"Perché temo che questa parte della storia ti piaccia parecchio?".  
Castle non le diede retta, preso dai suoi progetti. Nonostante le sue pose, lo amava quando era così entusiasta per qualcosa. In quel caso, di stare con lei.  
"Ho pensato a dei documenti falsi. Per me, almeno", aggiunse quando la vide irrigidirsi. "Conosco qualcuno a cui chiedere di prestarmi un aereo privato e...".  
Kate smise di ascoltarlo. Richard Castle, l'uomo che trovava aerei privati dietro l'angolo.  
Tornò a concentrarsi su di lui.  
"Io atterrerò nel sud della Francia e da lì prenderò un'auto a noleggio per arrivare a destinazione. Tu...".  
Kate ebbe paura di scoprire quello che aveva in serbo per lei.  
"Posso farti avere dei documenti falsi, se vuoi...", la guardò dubbioso. "Ma non credo che tu li voglia".  
"No, Castle. Non infrangerò la legge. E fingerò di non aver sentito che vuoi farlo anche tu".  
Castle alzò una mano per fermarla.  
"Lo immaginavo. Ho pensato che tu potresti viaggiare fino a Londra, rimanere a dormire una notte, tornare in aeroporto, prendere una compagnia aerea low cost e arrivare in Italia in un aeroporto fuori mano, a qualche ora di strada dalla destinazione finale. E lì ci sarò io ad aspettarti".  
Castle fece una pausa aspettandosi una reazione. Quando non la ottenne, andò avanti.  
"Useremo anche due telefoni usa e getta, che ti farò recapitare in qualche modo. Oppure dovrai procurartene uno da sola, ma quello non è contro la legge, giusto? E il mio lo lascerò a casa, acceso, e chiederò ad Alexis o Hayley di tenerlo attivo. Così se qualcuno dovesse controllare...".  
"Tu risulterai a New York", concluse per lui. Aveva pensato a tutto.  
"Potrei anche... No, lascia stare".  
Era il modo più rapido di innervosirla.  
"Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla, Castle".  
"Pensavo... potrei far uscire un falso gossip su me che frequento un'altra, giusto? Servirebbe a far sapere che siamo separati, ed è sempre pubblicità utile per...".  
Kate grugnì. "Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?", gli gridò in faccia. Castle le ricordò che dovevano essere discreti.  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo nel locale. Per la prima volta si accorse della scritta che capeggiava sulla parete dietro al bancone. " _We are all mad here_ ".  
Riconobbe un'altra citazione presa da __Alice,__ quanto mai pertinente. Sì, erano tutti matti. Lui di sicuro.  
"Per finta, Beckett. Per finta". Le parlava di nuovo come se lei non fosse troppo sveglia.  
"Ringrazia che non ho con me la pistola", lo minacciò.  
"Lo dici da quando conosciamo, ma poi non lo fai mai".  
Si permetteva anche di scherzare. Doveva fargliela pagare.

Toccava a lei parlare. Cercò di raccogliere le idee. Castle attendeva speranzoso.  
"Non hai tralasciato nessun dettaglio, vedo. Apprezzo molto la tua offerta. E ne capisco l'importanza. Ma... è un periodo impegnativo, per me". Eufemismo.  
Lo vide incurvare le spalle. Le fece molta tenerezza.  
"Non credo di poter partire con così poco preavviso". La risposta era no. Non poteva. Se la vide passare davanti grande quanto uno striscione attaccato a un aereo.  
"Ok, non serve che...". Castle cercò di fermarla.  
"Ma mi piacerebbe molto".  
"D'accordo. Grazie. Sarà per un'altra volta". Castle cercò di dissimulare la delusione.  
"No, Rick. Intendo mi piacerebbe venici e _ci verrò_ ". La festa che lesse nei suoi occhi non l'avrebbe dimenticata tanto in fretta. Non si sarebbe stupita di vederlo fare capriole all'indietro.  
Si limitò a strizzarle forte la mano. "Davvero? Sei sicura?".  
Non era sicura di molte cose, ma di voler stare con suo marito, sì. Se fosse successo qualcosa di importante... beh, potevano sempre tornare. Non erano irraggiungibili. E sarebbe stato solo per qualche giorno.  
"Sono sicura". Annuì. "So che è rischioso e che possono andare storte molte cose. Ma non il nostro matrimonio". Lo aggiunse perché fosse molto chiaro il suo pensiero. Era il momento di iniziare a raddrizzare la situazione. "Ma a una condizione".  
"No, mi dispiace, l'auto a noleggio la guiderò io. Non può risultare il tuo nome".  
Risero insieme. Lei in effetti non ci aveva pensato.  
"Non uscirà nessun articolo su te che vedi altre persone. Mai. Nemmeno se... o quando...". Non riusciva a dirlo."Non accadrà mai".  
"Ok". Sorrise.  
"Ok". Sorrise anche lui.  
Era ora di andare. Avrebbe voluto stare con lui tutta la sera, cenare fuori, tornare a casa, dormire nel suo letto. Non poteva. Però c'era il loro viaggio a cui pensare, qualcosa da aspettare con impazienza.  
"Devo scappare", gli comunicò con rammarico. "Come rimaniamo? Quando vuoi partire? Devi darmi il tempo di prepararmi". Si infilò il cappotto.  
Lui non la invitò a trascorrere altro tempo con lui. Non capiva se era perchè era confuso quanto lei sulla loro situazione, o se un paio di ore erano tutto quello che, in quel momento, era disposto a concederle.  
"Appena riesci a organizzarti, fammi sapere. Vorrei che fosse... presto, se a te va bene".  
Kate si alzò. "D'accordo. Il prima possibile. Adesso devo andare".  
Continuava a ripeterlo, perché si sentiva in imbarazzo. Non sapeva come salutarlo. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
"Buona serata", le augurò lui.  
Tornò ad avere voglia di sparargli, ma si trattenne.  
"Grazie per... tutto. Per la caccia al tesoro, per questo appuntamento, per la proposta del viaggio".  
 _Grazie per non avermi lasciato_. Era la verità, ma non voleva fargli pena dicendolo ad alta voce.

Gli tese la mano. Risultò il gesto più goffo che fosse mai intercorso tra loro. Castle gli porse la sua, rise, e la tirò contro di sé. "Beckett, non sono il vigile che saluti dopo che ti ha fatto la multa. Sono tuo marito".  
Buon per lui che se ne ricordava.  
La baciò sulla guancia. "Non vedo l'ora di partire".  
Kate chiuse gli occhi assaporando il contatto delle sue labbra sulla pelle. Si dimenticò di dirgli che anche lei non vedeva l'ora di essere con lui, molto lontano da lì.


	7. Sette

Per qualche giorno non ebbe più notizie da Castle, cosa che la confuse e la mise in apprensione, oltre a non permetterle di potersi organizzare in nessun modo. Non era più nemmeno sicura su chi dovesse contattare l'altro.  
Doveva almeno sapere quali date di partenza avesse in mente, per poter avvisare al lavoro che si sarebbe assentata. Non era brava con le attese, questo era il problema.  
Il telefono rimase ostinatamente muto, nonostante lo controllasse molto spesso. Forse per quello. Non giunsero a sorpresa altri biglietti, nessuno sconosciuto passante l'aveva fermata per affidarle messaggi segreti e il ragazzo del bar le consegnava puntuale ogni mattina il suo caffè, senza l'aggiunta di misteriosi pezzi di carta. Era tipico di Castle comportarsi in modo così incomprensibile e irritante. Le stava facendo passare la voglia di andare via con lui.  
Non era vero, sospirò controllando la posta elettronica per l'ennesima volta e bevendo il caffè freddo che si era preparata qualche tempo prima, ma che aveva dimenticato sulla scrivania.  
Da quando si erano lasciati quella sera al locale, le sembrava di aver vissuto sempre sulle spine, il che si ripercuoteva sul suo corpo in lievi disturbi di natura psicosomatica di cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Qualche volta si trattava di un vago malessere, altre di un cerchio alla testa che rendeva i suoi compiti giornalieri ancora più gravosi.

Era metà pomeriggio, quasi l'imbrunire. Aveva davanti l'avvilente prospettiva di rimanere prigioniera nel suo ufficio, incatenata alla sedia per altre interminabili ore, almeno fino a sera inoltrata. Si raddrizzò, massaggiandosi i muscoli doloranti della schiena, rimasta per troppo tempo nella stessa posizione. Di quel passo avrebbe rischiato di passare lì anche la notte. Qualche buona notizia sarebbe stata gradita.  
Si decise a chiamarlo. La segretezza, d'accordo. Se anche fossero stati in procinto di separarsi sul serio, dei contatti sporadici sarebbero stati normali. Forse sarebbe perfino stato strano il contrario. Le persone quasi divorziate si telefonano, qualche volta, per accordarsi di passare a prendere il servizio di porcellana antica regalo di nozze di qualche lontano parente.  
Salvo per il fatto che loro non avevano ricevuto doni per via del matrimonio improvvisato e perché lei aveva già dovuto rimandare indietro quelli della loro cerimonia saltata. Tornare con la mente a quel periodo, tra i più brutti della sua vita, ebbe come unica conseguenza quella di peggiorare il suo umore.  
Sbuffò. Represse il desiderio di lanciare un fermacarte contro la parete.  
Cercò di migliorare la situazione fantasticando sulla loro prossima vacanza, quando sarebbero stati immersi nel silenzio e nella pace della natura. Aveva un estremo bisogno di una pausa. Non era chiedere molto. Era solo un'altra __pausa nella pausa__ _._ Si divertì riflettendo su quanto non fosse mai stata credibile nella sua pretesa di "stargli lontana perché aveva bisogno di tempo". Alla prima occasione era venuta meno ai suoi principi. Non era stato facile resistere, tentò di giustificarsi. Anche perché non aveva voluto farlo.

Qualcuno bussò piano alla porta, rimanendo fuori dal suo spazio visivo. Sperò solo per un istante di veder comparire la testa di Castle, nella stessa posizione da cui l'aveva spiata mentre lei scopriva il suo invito a cena per il loro anniversario. Sembrava fosse successo secoli fa.  
Non era Castle. Era Esposito.  
"Posso entrare?", chiese rimanendo sulle sue, invece di irrompere precipitandosi verso la sua scrivania come faceva di solito.  
Kate mise da parte i noiosi documenti che stava controllando, felice di avere la scusa di concedersi un'interruzione.  
"Certo".  
Esposito avanzò verso il centro della stanza, tenendo stretta in mano una borsa. Kate le diede una rapida occhiata, ma non la riconobbe. Sembrava un borsone di quelli che si lasciano chiusi a chiave negli armadietti della stazione, prima di scomparire per andare a rifarsi una vita.  
"Un altro pacco anonimo?", scherzò, ma solo fino a un certo punto. Sapeva che era molto suscettibile sull'argomento.  
"No". Il tono serio la prese in contropiede. Espo appoggiò la borsa sulla sua scrivania, tenendola sempre vicina a sé, quasi a non volergliela mostrare.  
Dalla sua esitazione Kate capì che stava per comunicarle qualcosa che lui non voleva dirle, e che lei non avrebbe gradito sentire.  
"Ce l'ha data Castle", le spiegò. Il suo sforzo di mantenere un tono neutro, scegliendo con cura le parole, era visibile a occhio nudo. "Voleva fartela avere".

 _Oh._ Un altro dei suoi tipici modi inaspettati di comunicarle notizie.  
Non volendosi mostrare troppo curiosa, aspettò che Esposito si congedasse, per poter scoprire cosa Castle avesse in serbo per lei questa volta.  
Credeva che il suo ruolo di messaggero di suo marito fosse finito. Esposito non sembrava invece intenzionato ad andarsene.  
"Ci ha detto che sono le ultime cose che avevi lasciato a casa sua. Vostra".  
Dal tono teso Kate capì che la correzione finale, aggiunta di tutta fretta, non fosse la trasmissione esatta delle parole di Castle. Doveva aver detto "casa mia", specificandolo bene, a beneficio dei suoi interlocutori. Ci stava andando pesante. Faceva male sentirlo anche se conosceva la verità e il motivo per cui si comportava in quel modo.  
"Capisco. Grazie". Abbassò gli occhi. Non era facile dover sostenere la parte della donna in crisi con il proprio marito, quando stava per fuggirsene via con lui in vacanza. Doveva dissimulare le bolle di euforia che le stavano scoppiando a una a una nella pancia.  
"È passato di qui a lasciarla?". Lo chiese perché non sapeva cosa aggiungere, per non tradirsi. E poi perché nessuno l'aveva avvisata? Avrebbe voluto incontrarlo.  
"No. Ci ha dato appuntamento. A me e a Ryan. Ci ha raggiunti mentre andavamo a verificare dei nuovi indizi".  
Quindi non aveva evitato di passare nel suo ufficio. Non era proprio venuto.  
"Va così male?", le domandò con tono accorato, dopo una pausa di silenzio, quasi scusandosi di intromettersi nella sua vita, anche se ci era finito in mezzo per via della richiesta di Castle di far da tramite tra loro due.  
Kate annuì, non poteva fare di meglio. Tutte le altre possibilità le erano precluse.

Si alzò in piedi, girò intorno alla scrivania e lo fronteggiò. Posò una mano sulla borsa, accarezzando la pelle morbida, pensierosa. Odiava mentire alle persone a cui teneva, ma era la situazione a richiederlo.  
"Sì. Credo che... voglia che ci separiamo. Definitivamente". Deglutì. Era spaventoso dirlo ad alta voce. Se fosse stato vero non avrebbe saputo che fare di se stessa.  
"Mi dispiace". Era sconvolto e preoccupato per lei. Si sentì un verme. Ma non poteva dirgli la verità.  
Kate cercò di fingere il sorriso coraggioso di chi sta per affrontare un destino avverso. "Credo che sia meglio così. Per entrambi".  
Una volta intrapresa la strada delle menzogne, era impressionate vedere come queste si inanellassero una dopo l'altra con una naturalezza sorprendente, stringendoti il cappio intorno al collo.  
Espo ritenne saggio non indagare oltre.  
"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa... Io e Ryan...". Apprezzò molto il gesto, anche se la stava facendo sentire in colpa.  
Kate colse l'occasione al volo.  
"Credo che... andrò via qualche giorno". Si era chiesta più volte come affrontare il discorso con loro, quale scusa avrebbe scelto per giustificare la sua assenza.  
La guardò allibito. Lei non si prendeva mai dei giorni liberi, soprattutto quando qualcosa non andava.  
Per sostenere la propria posizione, e convincerlo delle sue intenzioni, aggiunse parole a caso come "Convegno", "Riunione internazionale", "Ho ricevuto l'invito qualche giorno fa, ma non avevo pensato di andarci, credo però che sia la cosa migliore, per me e per il distretto", cercando di non farfugliare.  
Non era sicura che se la fosse bevuta, ma almeno non sollevò alcun dubbio. Sembrò anzi quasi sollevato all'idea che lei si prendesse del tempo per sé, dopo tutta quella brutta storia. Forse temeva che se ne sarebbe rimasta chiusa in ufficio per giornate intere in compagnia del suo cattivo umore, che avrebbe riversato su di loro.

Fu più difficile comunicarlo a Vikram. Passò da lui molto tardi, quando riuscì a liberarsi di gran parte delle scartoffie. Non aveva ancora aperto la borsa che Castle le aveva inviato. Non voleva che occhi indiscreti scoprissero le diavolerie che doveva averci ficcato dentro. Il suo fantasioso marito poteva essersi inventato qualsiasi cosa.  
L'aveva nascosta nel bagagliaio dell'auto, con l'unico desiderio di varcare la soglia del suo appartamento per rovesciare il suo contenuto sul tavolo. Dovette invece rimandare per affrontare un altro uomo stupefatto e preoccupato. Non per il suo benessere – per lui il divorzio da Castle sarebbe stata una manna dal cielo-, quanto per il fatto che se ne sarebbe andata per qualche giorno.  
Venne investita dalla solita litania petulante: "Non puoi lasciarmi qui da solo", "Sai che cosa c'è in ballo", "E se scopro qualcosa di importante", "Non potrai tornare abbastanza in tempo". La familiare irritazione che provava in sua presenza, quando doveva gestire le sue esplosioni ansiose, si fece strada dentro di lei. Capiva molto bene che c'erano dentro fino al collo, insieme. Erano loro due quelli in prima linea, e in pericolo. Rischiavano in ogni momento di cadere inavvertitamente sulla miccia che avrebbe portato LokSat a mettersi sulle sua tracce. E non stavano facendo nessun passo avanti.  
Era però stanca morta di questa storia, di non poter tornarsene a casa con Castle, di pensare solo a rimettere in piedi la loro relazione e, soprattutto, doversi giustificare con chiunque. Lui per primo.  
Fu forse un po' troppo brusca nel ricordargli con fare seccato che era consapevole dei rischi che correvano e che conosceva molto bene la loro situazione. Forse meglio di lui. Aveva però anche degli obblighi lavorativi (mentì) che richiedevano la sua presenza e il sacrosanto diritto di prendersi qualche giorno libero per pensare a se stessa, a causa della fine del suo matrimonio, dovuta proprio alla sua decisione di procedere con questa stessa storia che lui l'accusava di prendere sottogamba.  
Alla fine della sua lunga tirata si era già pentita di aver scaricato su di lui la frustrazione per qualcosa di cui nessuno aveva colpa. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato facile rintracciare LokSat e trovare le prove della sua colpevolezza. Ma ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di tutto.  
Quella con Castle più che come una legittima vacanza tra marito e moglie cominciava a sembrare una fuga d'amore progettata da due incoscienti.

La borsa conteneva proprio quello che avrebbe dovuto. Al suo interno trovò solo cose che le appartenevano. Vestiti, per lo più. Il libro che stava leggendo prima di andarsene e che era rimasto a giacere abbandonato sul comodino fino a ora. Un soprammobile che si era portata con sé dal suo vecchio appartamento, che a lei piaceva molto, e a Castle no. Era stato fonte di molteplici discussioni accese che ai tempi aveva vissuto quasi con rabbia, reputando lui irragionevole. Avrebbe preferito non avessero sprecato tempo in tali banalità.  
Lo appoggiò su una mensola della libreria, che per il resto era vuota. Non aveva fatto nessuna aggiunta personale allo scarno arredamento. Non voleva lasciare la sua impronta. Era solo un lungo dove tornare di sera per trascorrere la notte, e che si augurava di lasciare presto per non rivederlo mai più.  
Di bigliettini nemmeno a parlarne. Non voleva frasi carine, ma almeno qualche istruzione su come aveva intenzione di procedere pensò che le fosse dovuta.  
Altrimenti perché prendersi tanto disturbo?

Le venne l'orribile pensiero che Castle avesse cambiato idea, che non ci fosse più nessun viaggio all'orizzonte e che lei ora fosse obbligata ad andarsene in giro per l'Europa da sola, perché l'aveva già annunciato a tutti, e doveva quindi salvarsi la faccia.  
No, era impossibile. Castle poteva saltare da un'idea avventurosa all'altra senza ponderare bene la questione, ma non era il genere di persona che cambiasse idea con tanta volubilità, oltretutto su una questione così segreta.  
La borsa doveva nascondere un doppio fondo segreto. Era l'unica spiegazione logica. All'inizio non trovò niente, ma a una ricerca più accurata le sue dita incontrarono un punto in cui il tessuto presentava uno strano cedimento. Controllò meglio, spostandosi sotto la lampada. Sì, c'era qualcosa. Rimosse l'ostacolo e, con sua soddisfazione, trovò gli oggetti che Castle aveva nascosto contando sul fatto che lei li avrebbe cercati e trovati, mentre il resto del mondo ne sarebbe rimasto all'oscuro.  
Doveva aver pensato di aver avuto una trovata brillante.  
Questa storia doveva finire presto, si ripromise. Non aveva idea di quello che lui si sarebbe inventato proseguendo su quella strada. O forse era proprio perché ce l'aveva.

Estrasse un sacchetto di plastica trasparente che conteneva un telefono. Aveva dimenticato che dovevano comunicare in gran segreto anche una volta lasciati gli Stati Uniti. Lei desiderava solo fingere per qualche giorno che fossero una coppia normale. Lui la faceva sempre tornare alla realtà.  
C'era anche una busta sigillata. Strappò la carta, trovandosi tra le mani diversi documenti scritti a mano da Castle. Li portò con sé, andando a sedersi sul piccolo divano posizionato in una scomoda zona di passaggio.  
Si trattava di comunicazioni impersonali, efficaci e poco prolisse. Non doveva accendere il telefono prima di atterrare a Londra. Non ne capiva il motivo, ma si guardò bene dal farlo. Si limitò a dare un'occhiata al cellulare sottile che aveva tenuto in mano mentre leggeva le regole che Castle si era premurato di annotare in una lista piuttosto lunga.  
C'erano i dettagli del suo volo, riportati con molta precisione. Scoprì che aveva intenzione di farla partire quattro giorni dopo. Significava, così le scriveva, che lui sarebbe partito un paio di giorni prima di lei, per affrontare la sua parte di viaggio, prendere possesso del loro casale e accertarsi che fosse tutto pronto per il suo arrivo.

Scoprì che l'aveva affittato già da prima di proporle di andare in Italia con lei. Non seppe decidere se dimostrava il suo solito incrollabile ottimismo, o se non avesse mai avuto nessuna intenzione di farsi dire di no, a costo di darle la caccia e farla cedere per sfinimento. In altre circostanze avrebbe pensato che era stata una mossa irrispettosa non consultarla prima di agire, ma nella loro attuale situazione le fece piacere scoprire che, in fondo, teneva ancora molto al loro matrimonio.  
Lei doveva solo acquistare i biglietti aerei per entrambe le destinazioni, meglio farlo in agenzia in modo che sul suo computer non rimanesse traccia ( _ _Castle, inizi a essere paranoico__ ), prenotare una camera d'albergo, che lui le aveva indicato, e farsi trovare, cinque giorni dopo, nel piccolo aeroporto fuori mano dove lui sarebbe stato pronto ad accoglierla. Si diceva rammaricato di non poter occuparsi in prima persona di tutte le noiose faccende pratiche, di cui si sarebbe fatto carico volentieri, togliendole ogni peso, ma dovevano essere discreti. Per un uomo che si era presentato al distretto quasi ogni giorno ficcando il naso in tutti i suoi casi era una strana scelta semantica.  
Non aveva aggiunto altro, solo note minuziose sui loro spostamenti logistici. Nessun messaggio personale. Solo una firma alla fine. __Rick__. La cosa la inquietò.  
Il biglietto era già compromettente in base alla sua stessa esistenza, e sarebbe stato necessario bruciarlo sul serio questa volta. Aggiungere una frase affettuosa, o un __Ti amo__ non avrebbe certo peggiorato le cose.  
La verità che le strizzò il cuore in una morsa gelida era che, forse, non aveva voluto scriverlo di proposito.  
Il solito disagio si insinuò dentro di lei. Non l'aveva lasciata, ma non l'aveva ripresa con sé. Non subito, almeno. Non ora. Per quanto trovasse meraviglioso poter passare qualche giorno con lui, per quanto il solo pensiero la rendesse euforica e la tenesse sveglia di notte, al contrario di tutte le altre volte in cui aveva vagato insonne da una stanza all'altra della casa in preda all'ansia, questo non significava che fosse tornato tutto come un tempo. Altrimenti a quest'ora sarebbe stata accanto a lui, al loft, a trascorrere la serata insieme.  
La lieve apprensione che non l'abbandonava mai, e che le offuscava la gioia di quello che si apprestava a vivere, tornò a farsi sentire. Il suo cielo non era del tutto privo di nuvole. Avrebbe voluto spazzarle via a forza, ma non sapeva ancora come. Lo avrebbe fatto. A qualsiasi costo.

Rimaneva il problema di come fare a comunicargli che era d'accordo con i suoi programmi. Castle non poteva certo dare per scontato che lei non avesse altri impegni che le impedivano di partire nella data indicata, e andarsene così alla cieca senza sapere che lei lo avrebbe raggiunto seguendo la tabella di marcia che lui aveva stabilito. Non c'erano però indicazioni su come avrebbe potuto farglielo sapere. Si trattava di silenzio-assenso? Si aspettava che lo contattasse solo in caso di problemi?  
Non le parve giusto. Gli avrebbe almeno mandato un messaggio. E pazienza se lui avrebbe dato di matto perché non sarebbero stati "discreti". Marito e moglie, se pur in procinto di divorziare, possono sentirsi per definire la questione, giusto? Anche solo per comunicare all'altro il nome del proprio avvocato. Rabbrividì. Perché finiva sempre a fare certi discorsi, nella sua mente?  
Non voleva separarsi da Castle, nemmeno per finta. Al solo pensiero lo stomaco si trasformava in una piccola palla di piombo.

Prese il telefono, quello ufficiale, recuperò il numero di Castle, che non era più tra le ultime chiamate inviate, e digitò un messaggio. _Niente di personale. Niente_ _ _come stai, mi manchi__ _,_ _ _vorrei essere lì con te__ _._ Solo uno scarno: "Ho ricevuto la borsa, grazie".  
La risposta arrivò subito. "Prego". Era vero, non potevano comunicare, non potevano lasciare tracce scritte, ma era molto brutto lo stesso. Era quello a cui si era condannata andandosene. Si rendeva conto solo ora di quello che aveva rischiato, lasciandolo. Era una prospettiva triste. Desolante.

Si rannicchiò sul divano, coprendosi con la coperta leggera che aveva sempre lasciato ripiegata in un angolo, le braccia a mo' di cuscino sotto la testa, le gambe vicino al petto.  
Si svegliò di colpo con il trillo del telefono che le rimbombò nel cervello, provocandole una scarica di adrenalina da pericolo imminente. Doveva essersi appisolata solo per qualche minuto, che l'aveva però già ridotta a un catorcio. Era intontita, poco reattiva e con un'emicrania in rapido sviluppo. Le pulsava un occhio. Non era un buon segno.  
"Beckett", gracchiò nel telefono, con il cuore che le rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
"Dormivi?", le chiese una voce molto amata che la fece subito tornare in forma. E felice.  
"No". Non poteva mentire. Sembrava appena essere tornata dall'oltretomba. "Sì", ammise.  
"Scusa".  
"Non c'è problema", fu quello che rispose, ma avrebbe voluto dire: "Chiama a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte".  
"Non possiamo scriverci messaggi", sottolineò Castle con fare paziente.  
Sì, lo sapeva anche lei, non era stupida. Infatti non aveva inviato niente di clamoroso.  
"Però non credo che una telefonata sia sospetta, giusto? A meno che tu non abbia una cimice in casa", aggiunse.  
Kate lo fermò prima che prendesse la tangente del complotto.  
"No, nessuna cimice". Aveva controllato. "E credo che possiamo permetterci di far risultare che ci siamo chiamati __una volta__ non pensi? Anche da separati...", calcò bene la parola, caso mai la CIA fosse stata sulle loro tracce, di sicuro lui lo stava pensando: "Possiamo avere rapporti civili".  
Castle sembrò ritenerla una giustificazione valida.  
"E... visto che siamo qui...", continuò Kate tornando a sdraiarsi, "Non vedo l'ora che passino questi cinque giorni".  
Era rischioso dirglielo per diversi motivi, il più importante dei quali era che lui poteva rispondere con qualcosa di cortese e salutarla. Lei aveva volontariamente scelto di esporsi.  
Il silenzio che seguì non fu per nulla rincuorante. Aveva rischiato e perso.  
"Vuol dire che ti va bene? Riesci a liberarti e organizzarti per tempo? Possiamo rimandare, se vuoi...".  
Glielo chiese con una piccola nota di ansia che lei riuscì a percepire, come se non volesse affatto posticipare il loro viaggio. Ma non le disse che anche lui non vedeva l'ora. _Sfumature_. Non poteva dire che le cose andassero male. Ma di certo non andavano bene, tra loro.  
"Nessun problema. Ce la farò", lo tranquillizzò subito.  
"Bene".  
Silenzio. Silenzio goffo e imbarazzato. Silenzio triste, per due come loro.  
"Kate...". Il suo cuore fece una capriola e si permise di sperare. "Ne sono felice".  
Tristezza e frustrazione fecero capolino. Non aveva detto niente di negativo. Ma non era nemmeno una grande dichiarazione d'amore. Non riusciva ad abituarsi a quel tipo di rapporto. Sembrava che si muovessero al rallentatore. Nessuno poteva negare che stessero avanzando. Certo non erano fermi. Ma vivere premendo sull'acceleratore era un'altra cosa.  
"Anche io", sussurrò. "E ti amo". Ci provò ancora, mossa dalla forza della disperazione.  
Altro silenzio di tomba. Le sembrò di sentirlo annaspare, ma tutto quello che ricevette in cambio fu un: "Buonanotte, Kate", che la fece sentire più sola che mai.  
Il sole era basso sull'orizzonte, e non scaldava.


	8. Otto

Kate chiuse il libro su cui stava cercando di concentrare la sua attenzione da qualche tempo, senza successo, Le parole scorrevano davanti ai suoi occhi senza che lei riuscisse a dar loro un senso logico.  
Si rassegnò e, con un sospiro, lo ripose nella borsa appoggiata sul sedile vuoto accanto al suo.  
L'aereo aveva cominciato le operazioni di atterraggio. Dal finestrino riusciva a solo a scorgere un ammasso di minuscole luci, ancora troppo lontane perché potessero assumere una forma riconoscibile.

Si stava concludendo l'ultima tratta del suo lungo viaggio. Il giorno prima era arrivata a Londra sotto una pioggia torrenziale, dopo un volo tranquillo e noioso che era sembrato non finire mai.  
Una volta sbrigate tutte le formalità richieste, si era accodata alla folla impaziente in attesa di un taxi, stanca morta e con l'unico desiderio di arrivare al suo albergo, prendere possesso della sua camera e sdraiarsi sul letto, per chiudere gli occhi fino al mattino dopo - o qualsiasi ora sarebbe stata al suo risveglio. Era al corrente di cosa dovesse fare per mitigare le conseguenze del disagio del cambio di fuso orario, ma non ne aveva avuto nessuna voglia. Era provata, insonnolita, e desiderosa che trascorressero le ultime ore prima di incontrare Castle.  
Non le sarebbe importato di meno se avesse dovuto posare le membra stanche su un pagliericcio di qualche fatiscente ostello, ma l'hotel che suo marito le aveva consigliato corrispondeva esattamente ai suoi elevanti standard. Era tutto lussuoso e confortevole. L'aveva decisamente preferito all'alternativa dell'ostello. Ci si abitua in fretta gli agi.  
Aveva quindi trascorso una fremente mattinata bighellonando per il centro di Londra, troppo euforica e distratta per dedicarsi allo shopping come qualsiasi altra turista, aspettando con impazienza che arrivasse l'ora che aveva stabilito fosse quella dignitosa per raggiungere l'aeroporto più lontano dalla città. Aveva ritenuto prova di saggezza morale non precipitarsi all'alba per accamparsi sulle scomode sedie, impegnata nell'inutile lotta interiore di far passare il tempo più in fretta.

Il viaggio, in sé molto più breve del precedente, si rivelò un'autentica tortura. Erano partiti molto in ritardo, per non meglio specificati problemi tecnici che avevano generato quasi isteria di massa, ancora prima di salire a bordo. Qualcuno si era perfino rifiutato di metter piede sull'aereo. A peggiorare le cose, si erano verificate minacciose turbolenze che avevano sconvolto la maggior parte dei passeggeri, che si erano rivolti atterriti alle hostess in cerca di conforto. Kate aveva scosso la testa più volte, pensando che non avrebbe mai potuto fare il loro lavoro.  
Lei si era solo risentita all'idea che un incidente areo le avrebbe impedito di rivedere Castle, proprio ora che era così vicina alla meta e dopo aver attraversato un oceano e mezza Europa. No, non sarebbe morta prima di arrivare a destinazione.

Gli scossoni e i tremolii del mezzo su cui stava viaggiando erano l'esatta rappresentazione esterna dei suoi moti interiori. Era una metafora piuttosto banale, ma era proprio così. Da quando si era allacciata la cintura di sicurezza non era stata in grado di stare calma per più di qualche istante di seguito. Non sapeva se i vuoti nello stomaco e la difficoltà a respirare fossero indotti dalla perdita di quota, o se stormi di coleotteri si aggirassero nelle cavità delle sue viscere sbattendo contro le pareti con le loro ali bruciacchiate. Avrebbe voluto infilarsi una mano all'interno del suo corpo per fermare il caos di euforia, ansia, tensione, aspettativa e l'oscura preoccupazione, sempre annidata dentro di lei, che qualcosa potesse andare storto.  
Che quel viaggio non servisse a recuperare il loro rapporto, che lei aveva danneggiato forse in modo irreparabile.

L'aereo toccò terra in modo molto brusco, con un tonfo che la fece sussultare e la obbligò ad afferrarsi ai braccioli per compensare la forza di inerzia che la stava trascinando in avanti. In quel momento tutto il groviglio di emozioni che l'aveva fatta da padrone si mutò in un'unica sensazione soverchiante: era terrorizzata a morte.  
Non voleva scendere. Non era pronta ad affrontare la verità, e un eventuale fallimento. Se fino a poco prima avrebbe pagato per restringere i confini temporali che la separavano da Castle, adesso avrebbe voluto dilatarli. Non si sentiva pronta. In più, doveva avere un aspetto orribile. Non si guardava in uno specchio da ore. L'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto era stata troppo su di giri per analizzare l'immagine che si era trovata di fronte.

Lasciò che le sfilassero davanti tutti gli altri passeggeri. Fu un procedimento lento, reso snervante da ulteriori ritardi che nessuno si premurò di spiegare alla ressa vociante ammassata nello stretto corridoio.  
Kate era rimasta seduta a guardare fuori dal finestrino, un pugno premuto contro la bocca, l'altra mano a stringere i manici della sua borsa, come se si fosse trattato del suo più importante possedimento terreno.  
Cercò di indovinare dietro a quale vetrata si celasse Castle. Da quanto la stesse aspettando e se fosse anche lui nervoso, proprio come lei. Sperò di sì. Sarebbe stato più facile.  
La macchinosa progettazione dei loro spostamenti, la necessità di non dare nell'occhio e tutta l'impalcatura di sotterfugi e precauzioni, che avevano dovuto inventarsi, aveva reso il punto finale dell'intera operazione, cioè il loro incontro, qualcosa dall'apparenza solenne e quasi mistica.  
Le sembrava di andare incontro al proprio destino.  
Arrivò il suo turno. Non poteva nascondersi più a lungo nello stretto sedile, che adesso si rammaricava di dover abbandonare tanto presto. La hostess le lanciò un'occhiata curiosa, temendo forse di trovarsi di fronte a un'altra emergenza, che non aveva la forza di gestire. Le sembrò che la implorasse di non rivelarsi un ennesimo problema.  
Rendersi conto che esisteva un mondo al di fuori di lei, che non stava vivendo il suo stesso dramma, la calmò di colpo. Doveva scendere dall'aereo e incontrare Castle. Doveva smettere di creare spaventosi scenari nella sua mente. Era arrivata fino a lì, di certo non poteva tornare indietro. Non era mai stata una persona vigliacca.  
Passò accanto alla donna e la salutò con un sorriso di scuse per la propria esitazione.

Risultò che l'incontro con Castle non era così prossimo come aveva sperato, e temuto. Ci fu qualche disservizio, una lunga coda al controllo documenti e le sembrò che il suo bagaglio non arrivasse mai. In realtà sbucò quasi tra i primi cadendo con un tonfo sul nastro trasportatore.  
A differenza del solito non aspettò con pazienza e distacco che la raggiungesse in una zona meno assembrata, dove di solito si posizionava. Trovava inutile avventarsi sui propri averi, sgomitando per scansare altre persone sui carboni ardenti tanto quanto lei. Ma fu proprio quello che fece, incapace di sprecare altri preziosi minuti. A quel punto tutto quello che bramava era di incontrarlo e trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui.  
Afferrò con forza la valigia, la caricò su un carrello, strinse bene il cappotto intorno al suo corpo, fece un ultimo respiro e si precipitò oltre le porte scorrevoli che l'avrebbero rimessa in contatto con il mondo reale lasciando la terra di nessuno che era un aeroporto.  
Il suo veemente slancio fu però costretto a una rapida battuta d'arresto, quando si rese conto che Castle non c'era. Il ticchettio nervoso dei suoi stivali rallentò fino a fermarsi, mentre si guardava in giro spaesata, cercandolo. Invidiò chi era stato accolto da parenti e amici festosi, chi si era allontanato con passo sicuro verso una destinazione nota. Rimase in piedi, sentendosi sperduta, mentre gli altri viaggiatori la oltrepassavano indifferenti.  
Non c'era. Non si era presentato. Si sentì morire.

Solo quando si fu calmata abbastanza da rendersi conto che non c'era una possibilità al mondo che Castle non fosse venuto a prenderla, non dopo tutto il daffare che gli aveva procurato inventarsi quel loro incontro segreto, senza dimenticare che l'aveva proposto lui, si guardò intorno e lo scorse poco lontano, impegnato ad avanzare piano verso di lei, sorridendo. Era solo rimasto indietro, per non mischiarsi alla folla che l'avrebbe reso invisibile, cercando il posto migliore per scrutare il lungo serpentone di viaggiatori che aveva rapidamente preso possesso dell'area degli arrivi, senza rischiare di perdersela.  
Kate cominciò a correre. Se glielo avessero chiesto non avrebbe saputo descrivere con una parola, o molte, come si sentisse. Era solo una freccia impazzita proiettata contro di lui, che si era fermato per accoglierla. O forse per attutire il colpo della sua manifesta intenzione di schiantarglisi contro. Andò proprio così.  
Kate gli si arrampicò addosso, tastandolo alla cieca nel desiderio di sentirlo più vicino, per aderire meglio contro il suo corpo, non volendo che nessuna parte di lei non fosse connessa a lui in qualche modo. Gli si aggrappò al collo, come se fosse appena stata salvata dai gorghi di una corrente minacciosa. Solo quando seppellì il viso contro la sua spalla riuscì a placare il moto convulso che l'aveva fin lì mossa e, insieme, anche il tremito che la rendeva malferma sulle gambe.  
Respirò avidamente il suo profumo, artigliandogli la schiena e rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare.  
Castle non si irrigidì. Subì il suo assalto, barcollando all'indietro per recuperare l'equilibro. La tenne saldamente tra le braccia, lasciando che lei esplorasse il suo corpo, stringendolo come se uno dei due avesse appena avuto un incontro ravvicinato con la morte e fosse vivo per miracolo.

Dopo qualche minuto Kate sentì che stava cercando di allontanarla, indietreggiando di qualche passo, per mettere distanza tra loro. Forse voleva solo parlarle, o guardarla almeno negli occhi, ma lei rafforzò la presa, rischiando di soffocarlo. Non era pronta a lasciarlo andare, non era padrona delle sue emozioni. Soprattutto non aveva ancora le forze per ricacciare indietro le lacrime arrivate a pungerle gli occhi.  
Non voleva farsi vedere piagnucolare in un momento gioioso. E non le importava se per questo l'avrebbe giudicata eccessiva e melodrammatica o se, peggio, non avesse nemmeno mai voluto abbracciarla, tanto per cominciare. Lei non era in grado di fare altrimenti. Avrebbero potuto benissimo proseguire verso il punto in cui aveva lasciato l'auto con lei sempre attaccata al collo come una bandiera svolazzante, per quello che le importava.  
"Kate", le sussurrò a un orecchio, alzando una mano per allentare almeno la presa d'acciaio delle braccia di lei che non gli permettevano di respirare.  
"Un minuto", lo pregò con voce soffocata, odiandosi per non aver mostrato dignitoso contegno ed eleganza, come ci si sarebbe aspettati. E per dare spettacolo in mezzo all'area degli arrivi, ormai quasi del tutto svuotata.  
"Ok", accettò, lasciando che lo scorticasse vivo a suo piacimento e secondo i suoi bisogni.  
Ondeggiò cullandola e accarezzandole la schiena con ampi gesti di conforto.  
"Come è stato il viaggio?", le chiese dandole un piccolo bacio sulla mandibola, scostandole i capelli.  
"Lungo. Infernale. Ha piovuto tutto il tempo", si lagnò Kate, vergognandosi di apparire così petulante. Che le importava del viaggio?  
"Adesso sei qui". Era solo un'ovvia e scarna constatazione, ma lei si sentì riscaldata dalle sue parole. Le sembrò che avesse voluto darle il suo personale benvenuto. Fu abbastanza per convincerla a staccarsi da lui per farli tornare a esistere come due persone distinte, invece che un groviglio confuso di gambe e braccia.

Si accorse solo allora che Castle aveva tenuto in mano per tutto il tempo un mazzo di fiori, che adesso le porgeva con aria timorosa, forse temendo un'altra invasione. Forse era per quello che non l'aveva abbracciata con lo stesso impeto. Perché ne era stato impossibilitato per via dell'ingombro che aveva dovuto reggere.  
Le fece tenerezza vederlo in piedi davanti a lei, impugnando incerto i fiori come se fossero stati un omaggio da offrire all'altare di qualche divinità. Per la prima volta le sembrò che condividessero lo stesso stato d'animo. Avrebbe preferito che si fosse trattato di gioia assoluta, invece che timorosa speranza, qual era, ma se era tutto quello che avevano, se lo sarebbero fatto bastare. Anche in questo caso rimandò indietro improvvise lacrime traditrici.  
"Grazie. Non l'avevo visto prima. Ero un po'... distratta", si scusò ridendo per l'imbarazzo, ricevendo con piacere il mazzo di fiori, il cui profumo e la delicatezza delle piccole corolle bianche la fecero stare inaspettatamente bene.  
Gli raddrizzò il colletto della giacca, rimettendolo in ordine, cercando di alleviare i danni lasciati dal suo impetuoso passaggio. Un gesto normale, quasi scontato nella sua precedente vita, ma non in questa.  
Fu contenta e grata di poterselo ancora permettere.  
Castle recuperò il suo carrello, che lei aveva abbandonato a qualche metro di distanza, prima di spiccare il volo verso di lui, e tornò da lei.  
Non la baciò, come si sarebbe aspettata. O forse non se lo aspettava. Si limitò a metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle, avvicinando la testa alla sua.  
"Andiamo? O vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Un caffè, magari?".  
Oh, sì, lo voleva. Si avvicinarono al banco del primo bar che trovarono, l'unico del piccolo aeroporto, molto diverso da quello dal quale era partita, e che era abituata a frequentare. Il caffè la scaldò e la rinfrancò. Era forte, dall'aroma molto intenso. Sentì subito il suo effetto tonificante.  
Camminando vicini, uscirono all'aperto. Castle la guidò fino all'auto che aveva preso a noleggio, mise tutte le sue borse nel bagagliaio e, con un gesto molto galante, le aprì lo sportello per farla accomodare.  
Non si erano più detti nessuna parola.


	9. Nove

_V_ iaggiavano pressoché in silenzio ormai da qualche ora. L'aeroporto era davvero fuori mano, rispetto alla loro destinazione finale. Kate cominciò a domandarsi se sarebbero mai arrivati da qualche parte, o se avrebbero continuato a muoversi nella notte per un tempo infinito. Forse non era un'idea da buttare via.  
Se ne stava seduta composta sul suo sedile, rispettosa delle distanze, pronunciando a tratti qualche parola di nessuna importanza. Una breve risposta a una domanda di Castle. Un commento generico su niente in particolare.  
Era strano, e naturale insieme, condividere lo spazio ristretto dell'abitacolo, per la prima volta senza la necessità di celarsi a occhi indiscreti.  
Era da molto che non rimanevano da soli, in privato. Un tempo sarebbe stato del tutto normale allungare una mano e appoggiarla sulla sua gamba. Lui avrebbe guidato accarezzandole il dorso con dita leggere, avrebbero ascoltato qualche brutta canzone che avrebbero presto dimenticato e avrebbero lasciato che le loro menti ricreassero quell'istintiva connessione fatta di tutto e di nulla.  
Non era così. Castle guidava concentrato sulla strada poco illuminata, attento a seguire le indicazioni del navigatore.  
Uno spiritello malvagio le consigliò di cercare un contatto con lui. Sarebbe stata una forzatura, un imporsi fisicamente, che però desiderava più di ogni altra cosa.  
Meglio di no, convenne tra sé. Non era pronta a farsi allontanare la mano, che rimase abbandonata in grembo. Sospirò. Uno dei tanti sospiri che servivano a sfogare la frustrazione che, altrimenti, sarebbe stata costretta a inghiottire e che avrebbe finito per implodere dentro di lei.  
Cominciava ad avere voglia di scrollarlo e imporgli di dirle cosa non andava. Non che non lo sapesse. Ma dovevano parlarsi, non scambiarsi educate cortesie. Non era venuta fin lì per...  
No. Non doveva essere impetuosa, si ammonì mordendosi l'interno della guancia. Per quanto fosse una situazione difficile e strana, almeno erano insieme. Ci stavano provando insieme. Avrebbe solo voluto che questo provarci assumesse le sembianze di qualcosa di riconoscibile, di concreto.  
Sospirò di nuovo, odiandosi perché non non era riuscita a trattenersi.  
Dopo altri minuti di mutismo, trascorsi da Castle a guardare fisso davanti a sé, e lei a cercare di indovinare il panorama immerso nell'oscurità, lui ruppe il silenzio, quasi spaventandola.  
"Pensavo che potremmo fermarci a mangiare qualcosa per strada, se a te va bene".  
No, non lo andava bene. Lei voleva andare a casa, mettersi comoda e aiutarlo a preparare la cena, sbuffando perché lui l'avrebbe relegata a compiti marginali come tagliare la verdura. Lei si sarebbe annoiata presto e avrebbe preferito mettersi seduta davanti a lui, dove avrebbe piluccato qualcosa chiacchierando e bevendo un bicchiere di vino. Non voleva stare con lui in una sala piena di persone rumorose, nell'atmosfera ufficiale di un ristorante, con qualche cameriere troppo sollecito a interromperli.  
Sempre che ci fosse stato qualcosa da interrompere.  
"D'accordo", rispose cercando di infondere un po' di entusiasmo nella sua voce. Non aveva voglia di discutere di cose di poca importanza. Se lui voleva stare fuori a cena, invece che andare dritti a casa, avrebbero fatto così. Era più facile cedere che impuntarsi.

Con suo grande stupore, non si trattava di un ristorante in senso classico. Quando erano entrati nel parcheggio, Kate aveva pensato che Castle volesse solo usare lo spazio per fare manovra, perché forse aveva sbagliato strada. Quando lui aveva spento il motore e si era girato a guardarla, lei era ancora molto lontana dall'idea che dovessero fermarsi a mangiare proprio lì. All'inizio non aveva nemmeno capito dove dovessero entrare di preciso, poi aveva scorto un edificio che aveva necessità di urgenti migliorie e che non le sembrava aver l'aria di un posto dove potessero servire qualcosa di commestibile.  
Aveva però deciso di non creare inutili polemiche. Erano entrati camminando vicini, ma senza sfiorarsi, lei stretta alla sua borsa, come se fosse un salvagente, lui con le mani in tasca e avevano dovuto aspettare di poter ordinare alla cassa perché "Si faceva così".  
Kate aveva quindi scoperto che Castle conosceva già quel _ritrovo_ , non era riuscita a trovare una parola migliore, e che teneva in particolar modo che anche lei assaggiasse tali prelibatezze.  
Si guardò in giro. I tavoli erano pieni di persone del luogo, da quel che riusciva a comprendere dal loro modo di parlare, e questo era di norma un buon segno. La televisione enorme proiettava un gioco a quiz ad alto volume, che la gente tentava di superare aumentando il frastuono. Al centro della stanza una grossa stufa scaldava chi aveva la sventura di sedersi di fronte, lasciando gli altri a gelare.  
Dovevano davvero apprezzare molto la scelta gastronomica, per sottoporsi a tali disagi.  
Castle ordinò per lei qualcosa che non capì, affascinando al contempo l'attempata proprietaria del locale. Niente di nuovo, ma a lei per una volta diede molto fastidio. Doveva per forza farsi fare gli occhi dolci da tutte le donne che incontrava?  
Si accomodarono a un tavolo traballante, apparecchiato con delle tovagliette di carta, e posate di plastica che non solo lei, ma Castle stesso si sarebbe rifiutato di usare, nel mondo da cui provenivano.  
Le cose erano due: o si mangiava davvero bene, o lui riceveva sottobanco delle percentuali per promuovere il ristorante. L'immagine di Castle adescatore di clienti, inspiegabilmente, la fece ridacchiare.  
"Va tutto bene?", le chiese Castle osservandola incuriosito, senza capire da dove provenisse la sua ilarità.  
"Sì. Benissimo. È un posto molto... caratteristico". Le sembrò un aggettivo sicuro. Non era offensivo, e non l'aveva costretta a mentire.  
"Lo so che pensi che sono impazzito a portarti qui".  
Lei rise di gola. "Sì, è vero. Lo penso". Non poteva negarlo.  
Castle simulò un contegno offeso. "Ti assicuro che ne vale la pena, nonostante il servizio non sia di prima classe". Ruppe l'involucro delle sue posate, che tenne in mano in modo goffo, senza sapere cosa farne, aumentando la sua allegria, che straripò quando lo vide cercare di trovare una posizione adeguata al minuscolo tovagliolo di carta che aveva le dimensioni di un francobollo.  
Castle rise con lei, che sentì qualcosa dentro di lei cedere. Da quando era arrivata era la prima volta che riusciva a rilassarsi.  
Arrivò subito da loro una ragazza molto giovane a portare quello che avevano ordinato. Un servizio davvero celere, pensò Kate, subito sopraffatta dall'acquolina in bocca nel sentire i diversi profumi accattivanti che penetrarono nelle sue narici. Non si era resa conto di avere così tanta fame.  
Si rivelò tutto squisito, proprio come Castle le aveva promesso. Anzi, di più. Kate rubò perfino qualcosa dal suo piatto, che lui si lasciò sottrarre senza lamentarsi come al solito e si fece ordinare un secondo giro di portate. Le sembrava di avere un buco nello stomaco che non riusciva a colmare. Innaffiarono il tutto con del vino che giudicò molto buono, o forse era solo perché a quel punto avrebbe trovato tutto ottimo.  
Non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione di mangiare un paio dei dolci esposti sul carrello, senza permettere a Castle di affondare il cucchiaino nella crema delicata che stava gustando. Alla fine conclusero con un altro caffè. Rifiutò però la grappa che la avevano gentilmente offerto, dopo aver visto e apprezzato la voracità con cui aveva spazzolato tutto quello che aveva nei piatti che via via le avevano portato.  
Era sicura che Castle volesse nascondersi sotto al tavolo per la vergogna. Non sapeva che i cuochi sono felici quando i piatti tornano vuoti in cucina?

"Dai l'impressione di non mangiare da settimane", mormorò fiero di averla portata in un posto che aveva gradito, ma preoccupato per la vita poco sana che doveva aver condotto, così suppose.  
 _Non dite mai a mio marito che non mangio abbastanza_ , pensò Kate divertita.  
"Magari è così", gli rispose decidendo all'improvviso di dire la verità.  
Castle non colse l'occasione di indagare oltre su come avesse trascorso le settimane lontano da lui. Non le aveva mai chiesto nemmeno dove abitasse. Forse era per lasciarle spazio, o forse perché voleva fare finta che la loro separazione non esistesse. Non aveva ancora capito su quali frequenze si muovesse e, finora, era stata troppo presa dall'emergenza per potersi finalmente fermare a riflettere su quello che lui aveva nascosto dentro, oltre all'inevitabile sofferenza che sapeva di aver creato.  
Kate cambiò discorso in fretta. "Di cosa è fatto questo... pane?". Non sapeva come chiamarlo. Era molto buono, ma non capiva cosa fosse.  
"Non lo so di preciso. È qualcosa che fanno in questi posti. C'entra una pietra, ed è per quello che non è riproducibile, se non come brutta copia".  
"A meno di non avere quella pietra".  
"E di sapere come fare".  
"Ci vuole esperienza, immagino. Che peccato, doverlo lasciare qui". Si finse molto rammaricata.  
"È un modo di dirmi che vuoi che ne ordiniamo dell'altro, così puoi mangiarlo durante il viaggio? O vuoi che la gentile proprietaria ti insegni i segreti della sua bisnonna?".  
No, beh non era il caso di esagerare. "La prima che hai detto". Annuì entusiasta.  
Castle si voltò a cercare la cameriera, che fu pronta ad assicurarli, con orgoglio e in un inglese cantilenante, tipico del luogo, che avrebbero portato subito alla "signora" quello che desiderava.  
Qualche minuto dopo tornò portando molti strati di quello strano pane, che non era una piadina, così le aveva spiegato Castle, come se lei riuscisse a comprenderne la differenza, avvolti nella carta.  
Kate ne aprì subito un angolo per rubarne un piccolo pezzetto, mentre salutavano con calore i proprietari e gli altri ospiti e tornavano alla loro auto.  
Castle si accorse dei suoi sotterfugi e del suo tentativo di passare inosservata mentre si sbafava le ultime briciole. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle per tenerla ferma e impedirle di sfuggire al suo interrogatorio.  
"Beckett, davvero, non è normale tutta la fame che hai", la prese in giro, non nascondendo un certo allarme.  
"Smettila di dirlo", rise Kate ruotando verso di lui e alzando la testa, trovandosi in perfetta traiettoria per essere baciata.


	10. Dieci

Quando sentì le labbra di Castle appoggiarsi morbide sulle sue ne fu così sorpresa che si irrigidì, quasi scostandosi.  
Realizzando subito dopo che lui aveva inteso il suo gesto come espressione di disagio, ed era pronto ad allontanarsi a sua volta, fu lesta ad attirarlo di nuovo contro di sé, per tornare a baciarlo.  
Dimentica di tutto il resto, ancora sconvolta per la velocità con cui le cose stavano progredendo, perse la presa sul pacchetto che teneva in una mano. Lo sentì scivolare impotente lungo la schiena di Castle, e poi fino a terra, dove arrivò con un tonfo, sparpagliando in giro tutto il suo contenuto.  
Dannazione, pensò. Niente cibo e niente baci. Che cosa le prendeva? Come poteva essere così maldestra?  
Castle, com'era naturale, si scansò per controllare quale disastro avesse combinato, mentre lei si rifiutava, proprio come qualche ora prima in aeroporto, di lasciarlo andare.  
Dovette farlo a malincuore, quando lui le lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa, non comprendendo perché gli stesse di nuovo abbarbicata addosso. Una volta che fu liberato dalla presa delle sue braccia ansiose, che tornarono a pendere inutili lungo il suo corpo, Castle si chinò a recuperare quello che era rimasto dei loro viveri. Quasi nulla.  
Kate ne fu così delusa che avrebbe voluto raccoglierlo e soffiarci sopra per eliminare lo sporco, proprio come faceva quando era piccola mentre sua madre era distratta.  
Ritenne opportuno evitare di dare a Castle altri motivi per pensare che fosse impazzita.

"Vuoi che vada dentro a prendertene dell'altro?", le propose con tono gentile, tornando da lei dopo aver buttato quel che rimaneva del pacchetto in un cestino poco lontano.  
"No, grazie. Non fa niente. Magari possiamo... tornarci un'altra volta?", suggerì esitante.  
A pensarci bene, lei non aveva nessuna idea di quello che avrebbero fatto nel concreto, una volta arrivati in Italia. Castle aveva in mente una vacanza a tutti gli effetti, o dovevano blindarsi in casa a discutere allo sfinimento dei loro problemi? Una specie di "chiudete e buttate la chiave"?  
Rimandò il quesito a quando fossero arrivati al casale, che a questo punto era curiosa di scoprire.  
"Possiamo venire tutte le volte che vuoi", concesse magnanimo. "Anche se magari preferiresti un ristorante più...".  
"Classico?". Kate rise. Le veniva sempre più facile.  
"Sì. Era quello che intendevo. Oppure possiamo rimanere a casa, qualche volta. Posso cucinare io per te". Era un'affermazione, ma suonò più come una sorta di interrogativo titubante.  
"Mi piacerebbe molto", lo rassicurò.  
Si sorrisero da sopra il tetto dell'auto per qualche secondo, tornando a essere, per un sottile istante, quelli che erano sempre stati.  
Erano solo le sue speranze, o qualcosa stava davvero cambiando, tra di loro? Lui le sembrava meno sulle sue. Meno ostile. Anche se non era certo il Castle di prima e anche se non era mai stato ostile. Solo molto composto. E lontano.  
Kate si chiese, prendendo posto sul sedile, se ci sarebbero state di nuovo, in futuro, quella sintonia e quella naturalezza che sembravano aver perso. Per ora la situazione era quella, si disse, rassegnandosi a godere di quei preziosi attimi di condivisione che, fino a poco tempo prima, aveva dato per scontati.  
Dal ristorante non ci volle molto per raggiungere la loro ultima tappa.  
Castle lasciò la strada principale, asfaltata e ben illuminata, per svoltare a destra, inerpicandosi lungo un viottolo dissestato costellato da buche e dislivelli che la costrinsero ad aggrapparsi al sedile. Non aveva mai sofferto di mal d'auto, ma, dopo tutto quello che aveva mangiato, gli scossoni non stavano affatto aiutando il suo stomaco a rimanere saldo al suo posto. Chiuse gli occhi inspirando piano per contrastare la nausea che stava diventando sempre più difficile da controllare.  
Seguirono ancora un paio di saliscendi, ma subito dopo la carreggiata si fece pianeggiante. Kate tornò a respirare normalmente. Sperò che si trattasse solo una scorciatoia, e che fosse previsto un modo alternativo di raggiungere la casa, perché lei non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportare quello strazio ogni volta.  
Dopo un'ultima curva scorse con sollievo il profilo dei cipressi, neri e immobili, che costeggiavano il lungo viale in leggera salita che ricordava dalle foto che Castle le aveva mostrato. Intorno a loro indovinò solo distese di campi che venivano illuminati brevemente dai fari dell'auto, prima di svanire di nuovo nell'oscurità.  
Le sembrò di intravedere un piccolo animale selvatico correre sul ciglio della strada, ma presto scomparve inghiottito nella notte.

Castle parcheggiò in uno spiazzo libero a sinistra della casa, che era del tutto identica, almeno da fuori, a come se l'era immaginata. Dal vivo era solo più imponente e dava l'impressione di una solidità immutabile che aveva resistito al trascorrere del tempo.  
Mentre Castle armeggiava con la serratura un po' arrugginita, Kate appoggiò una mano sulle pietre fredde per l'umidità della sera.  
Guardò in alto. L'ultimo quarto di luna emanava un fascio di luce fievole che non le permetteva quasi di riconoscere i lineamenti di suo marito.  
Castle riuscì, con qualche sforzo, ad aprire il pesante portone di legno, che si mosse sui cardini con un cigolio sinistro. Kate non era una persona impressionabile, ma sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena. Non vedeva l'ora di essere al sicuro e al caldo dentro casa, lasciando fuori oscurità e inquietudine.

Castle la precedette all'interno, accendendo le luci al suo passaggio, e indicandole le varie zone. Un arco divideva due ampi locali, perfettamente simmetrici. Da un lato c'era un'ampia cucina di pietra grigia, arredata con mobili d'epoca che nascondevano utensili moderni. Dal soffitto pendeva un lampadario che, Kate ne era sicura, doveva aver visto in qualche rappresentazione di un castello medievale. Chissà se era autentico.  
Dalla parte opposta, una stanza con le stesse ragguardevoli dimensioni ospitava quello che, suppose, fosse l'ambiente che Castle aveva chiamato "salotto", dove avrebbe preso posto, con tutta tranquillità, un'intera banda marciante.  
Dominava l'ambiente un enorme camino di pietra, in quel momento spento. C'era qualcosa di triste nei camini vuoti che le faceva subito sentire il gelo nelle ossa, pensò Kate, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo per scaldarsi.

"Ti piace?", volle sapere Castle, non nascondendo un moto di orgoglio, dopo averla osservata per qualche minuto, per darle il tempo di guardarsi intorno e farsi un'idea.  
Kate annuì, senza dire niente. Castle ne fu un po' deluso. Lo vide da come si spense il sorriso sul suo volto.  
"Le camere sono di sopra, se hai voglia di stenderti mentre porto dentro i bagagli. O se vuoi farti una doccia". Castle le indicò la scalinata di legno, invitandola a salire.  
Il che poneva diversi problemi. Dove avrebbero dormito? Insieme o... ? Lui aveva parlato di _camere,_ al plurale.  
Non poteva certo aspettarsi che lei andasse al piano superiore e che si sdraiasse sul primo letto che avesse trovato, giusto? Era lui che si era assunto il ruolo di padrone di casa, toccava quindi a lui mostrarle dove aveva intenzione di farla alloggiare. E definire così il senso del loro stare insieme.  
In più, non voleva stendersi proprio da nessuna parte.  
"Ti aspetto per fare insieme il tour della fortezza". Cercò di dare alla sua frase un tono spiritoso, che risultò molto fiacco.  
Castle mormorò qualcosa che non capì e la lasciò sola. Tese l'orecchio per sentire i suoi passi sulla ghiaia, girellando senza meta e dando un'occhiata dalle finestre ricavate nelle pareti molto spesse.  
Castle tornò in fretta da lei, portando dentro le sue borse e altri sacchetti di cui ignorò il contenuto, forse aveva fatto la spesa sulla via dell'aeroporto. Chiuse la porta d'ingresso con un robusto chiavistello. Kate si sentì molto meglio.  
Castle si diresse verso le scale, dopo aver appoggiato qualcosa al tavolo della cucina. Le fece cenno di seguirlo. Lei gli andò dietro in silenzio.  
Entrò deciso nell'ultima stanza in fondo al corridoio. Lei lo raggiunse di corsa e scoprì, con suo enorme sollievo, che era previsto che dormissero insieme. C'era un unico letto al centro della stanza, più grande del normale, d'accordo, ma questo non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che l'avrebbero condiviso. Un lato era vuoto e l'altro era occupato dagli oggetti personali di Castle.  
Non riusciva quasi a credere che sarebbe tornata a passare la notte accanto a lui, sentendo il suo respiro regolare, che le era mancato più di ogni altra cosa, potendo allungare una mano a toccarlo quando avesse voluto, senza incontrare il vuoto di lenzuola inospitali. La cosa che però le sembrava più bella di tutte era potersi svegliare al suo fianco l'indomani, senza sgattaiolare via nel cuore della notte.


	11. Undici

Kate si sedette sul bordo del letto. Appoggiò la valigia davanti a sé, la aprì e represse un gemito. L'ultima cosa che desiderava fare era disfare i bagagli. Rifletté su quale fosse il modo più veloce di tirar fuori quello che le sarebbe servito nell'immediato; al resto ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Era troppo stanca per un attività così poco piacevole.  
Lo sguardo di Castle si mantenne per tutto il tempo fisso sulla sua nuca. Quando non fu più in grado di reggerne la tensione, si girò verso di lui. Cominciava a innervosirla.  
"Il bagno è da quella parte, se hai bisogno di rinfrescarti. C'è anche una vasca, proprio come piace a te". Castle indicò un locale al quale si poteva accedere senza che fosse necessario uscire dalla stanza.  
Non era male pensare che non avrebbe dovuto vagare a piedi nudi di notte in una casa sconosciuta.  
Il problema però era un altro: perché Castle continuava a insistere perché si lavasse? Era forse un modo di rimandare il momento in cui si sarebbero guardati in faccia e avrebbero dovuto affrontare il grosso elefante in mezzo alla stanza, cioè decidere cosa fare di loro stessi?  
Un'altra domanda che non avrebbe avuto risposta.  
"Grazie. Finisco di mettere a posto qui e poi ti raggiungo, d'accordo?".  
Di quel passo avrebbero dovuto prenderla come mediatrice all'ONU.

Castle non fu troppo sollevato all'idea di andarsene e questo le fece piacere. Lo capì dall'espressione del suo viso: scrutarlo in volto per indovinare i suoi pensieri era diventato per lei un atto automatico. Non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui non aveva avuto bisogno di farlo. Dal suo primo giorno come capitano era andato tutto a rotoli.  
"Ti preparo qualcosa?".  
Kate era tornata a frugare tra i suoi vestiti e gli rispose distratta.  
"Intendi l'acqua della vasca?".  
Castle ammutolì. Kate percepì d'istinto di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
"No... pensavo più a una tazza di tè. O qualcosa d'altro, se non ti va".  
Vedendolo in difficoltà, corse a soccorrerlo.  
"Il tè andrà benissimo. Grazie". Nemmeno le piaceva.  
Non c'era bisogno di sottolineare come, fino a qualche mese prima, lui l'avrebbe anticipata cominciando a far scorrere l'acqua ancora prima che infilasse le chiavi nella porta, in modo che tutto fosse pronto ad accoglierla al suo ritorno.  
Lei si sarebbe spogliata velocemente, sotto i suoi occhi attenti e soddisfatti e sarebbe sprofondata nella schiuma – Castle svuotava interi flaconi tutti in una volta. Lui si sarebbe seduto sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata alla parete per chiacchierare della loro giornata, mentre lei si toglieva di dosso la fatica delle lunghe ore lavorative. Sempre che non decidesse di entrare a farle compagnia. In quel caso la stanchezza se ne sarebbe andata via molto più in fretta.  
Se aveva pensato stupidamente che le cose sarebbero tornate a posto per magia, la realtà l'aveva riportata in fretta con i piedi per terra.

Fece solo una rapida doccia, per non perdere ulteriore tempo. Non voleva stare da sola, adesso che era lì con lui e nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.  
Si tamponò i capelli, legandoli in un nodo ancora umido, indossò qualcosa di comodo e lo raggiunse di sotto.  
Castle era seduto sull'ampio divano ad angolo, dandole le spalle. Aveva acceso il fuoco nel camino, che scoppiettava allegramente, dando alla stanza un'aria festosa e cancellando la precedente atmosfera fredda e cupa. Si sentì subito meglio. Vide che aveva recuperato anche il suo mazzo di fiori, che lei aveva lasciato sul sedile dell'auto, e lo aveva sistemato con cura in un vaso di cristallo dalle linee molto semplici che adesso dava bella mostra di sé sul tavolino davanti al fuoco.  
Castle le sorrise, indicandole di prendere posto vicino a lui. Kate si sedette, accettando riconoscente dalla sue mani la tazza fumante che le stava porgendo. Era bollente e profumava di cannella. Fece attenzione a non toccarlo, nemmeno per sbaglio.  
"Spero ti piaccia".  
Kate non andava pazza per la cannella, ma annuì ringraziandolo. Sempre per le sue doti di rappresentante diplomatica recentemente apprese.  
"Ci sono altri gusti in cucina, se non ti piace. Non ero del tutto sicuro, in effetti, quando ieri ti ho comprato le tisane".  
Lui le comprava tisane? Da quando? Dove erano finiti i bicchieri di vino dopo cena? Doveva averlo guardato un po' stupita, perché lui si mise subito sulla difensiva.  
"Mentre aspettavo di venire a prenderti in aeroporto sono stato in paese – tre case, per la cronaca - e c'era questo negozietto pieno di erbe. Una specie di scantinato con un'atmosfera da 'ho un cadavere nel retro'. Pensavo potesse piacerti, nonostante non ci fossero morti, così ho pensato di prenderti qualcosa. I contenitori sugli scaffali erano molto... colorati?".  
Kate si mise a ridere, quando lo vide ingarbugliarsi con le sue stesse parole. Tipico di Castle comprare qualcosa solo perché era __colorato__. Stava parlando troppo, per mascherare forse il medesimo imbarazzo.  
"Hai svaligiato il negozio?", lo canzonò.  
Si portò la tazza alle labbra, sorseggiando la bevanda dall'aroma molto forte. Non era male, per essere cannella.  
"Temo di sì", confessò contrito. "E so che non bevi le tisane, ma... pensavo fosse un gesto carino farti trovare qualcosa al tuo arrivo".  
Kate si intenerì all'idea di Castle che bighellonava attendendo di passare a prenderla e che pensava a lei.  
Certo, il fatto che si trattasse di tè e tisane forse non era il massimo, non poteva buttare sui dolci locali, magari?  
Si rese conto con orrore che aveva ancora fame, nonostante il sontuoso banchetto che aveva spazzolato solo qualche tempo prima.  
Le settimane senza di lui erano state vuote e angoscianti. Era sempre stata tesa e nervosa e questo aveva influito per ovvi motivi anche sul suo stomaco. Bastava stargli vicino perché si risvegliasse in lei il suo solito appetito, più gli interessi.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla sua gamba. "Mi piace molto, grazie. È stato un bel pensiero". Lui sembrò rasserenarsi, ma non ricambiò il contatto fisico.  
Kate si raggomitolò sul divano, sprofondando tra i morbidi cuscini. Il caldo, la bevanda e le ore di sonno arretrate, insieme al progressivo rilassamento, si stavano rivelando un insieme letale che la stava spedendo dritta nel mondo dei sogni.  
Non voleva addormentarsi. Voleva stare con lui, dovevano parlarsi. Almeno decidere cosa avrebbero fatto il giorno dopo. Si riscosse, cercando di mantenersi sveglia e partecipe.  
"Che cosa hai in mente per i prossimi giorni?".  
Questo era un altro dettaglio di cui dovevano discutere. Quanto sarebbe stato lungo il loro soggiorno? La data del suo volo di ritorno non era stata fissata. Era una decisione che aveva preso all'ultimo, senza avvisarlo. Dopo l'ultima – e unica - telefonata non si erano più sentiti. Aveva quasi del miracoloso il fatto che fosse andato tutto liscio senza nessun contrattempo.  
Castle si illuminò. "Non sei troppo stanca per parlarne? Possiamo rimandare a domani".  
Questo cosa significava? Che cosa aveva in mente? Un _ _tour de force__ in cui avrebbero visitato qualsiasi cittadina, chiesa, museo, palazzo storico del circondario?  
Sembrò che fosse proprio così. Castle si alzò dal divano, andò ad aprire un cassetto e tornò da lei pieno di grinta, passandole alcuni fogli che lei osservò con curiosità e apprensione.  
Era un programma molto articolato e ben dettagliato di cosa avrebbero potuto fare, diviso per giorni, con tanto di mappe e appunti su dove eventualmente fermarsi a fare una sosta, se fossero stati troppo stanchi, o affamati. Aveva segnato anche delle alternative, da uomo previdente qual era. Kate non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi: suo marito si era trasformato in una guida turistica.

"Non pensi che sia... troppo?". Non voleva essere scortese, era chiaro che lui si era impegnato per trovare attività piacevoli da fare insieme, ma le sembrava di essere finita nel programma giornaliero di un villaggio turistico votato al massacro degli ospiti. Dov'era il tempo per loro?  
"Visto che siamo qui, perché non diamo un'occhiata ai dintorni?".  
Si strinse nelle spalle, non capendo perché lei non condividesse il suo entusiasmo. "Se non ti piace e hai altre idee, dille pure", concluse un po' seccato, come se lei fosse stata una guastafeste.  
Sì, lei aveva altre idee. Perché, per esempio, non buttiamo tutto nel fuoco, ci sediamo vicini, tu mi abbracci e mi dici che mi ami come prima?  
Ecco quello che avrebbe voluto dire.  
Quello che si costrinse a far uscire dalla sue labbra fu un sobrio: "Possiamo decidere di volta in volta, no? Potrà capitare che avremo voglia di...". Si morse un labbro.  
"Di...?".  
"Stare a casa. A riposare". Sottolineò con intenzione l'ultimo verbo espresso, ma Castle non colse l'allusione.  
"Certo, hai ragione. Possiamo fare delle piccole pause, quando sarai stanca".  
Oh, quindi le pause dovevano essere piccole. Suo marito era terrorizzato all'idea di stare da solo con lei troppo a lungo. Che cosa temeva che succedesse? Che lo seducesse contro la sua volontà?  
Ne fu ferita. Razionalmente capiva tutto e poteva trovare una giustificazione al suo comportamento ritroso. Da un punto di vista solo emotivo, i suoi continui e sottili rifiuti la stavano distruggendo.  
D'accordo, avrebbe voluto gridare alzandosi in piedi ad affrontarlo, ti ho lasciato, ti ho fatto soffrire e adesso non ti fidi di me. Ma questa costante tortura mi sta facendo a pezzi. Dammi un colpo in testa e facciamola finita.

Non disse niente. Ancora una volta fece silenzio, cercando di mostrarsi collaborativa e bendisposta. Tuttavia, anche lei aveva un limite e quella sera l'aveva raggiunto. Ne aveva abbastanza. Aveva bisogno di una buona notte di sonno per recuperare le energie e ricominciare il giorno dopo con il solito stillicidio.  
Appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino, vicino al suo vaso di fiori. Le venne voglia di frantumarlo contro il muro e dare inizio alla più grande sfuriata del secolo, ma, come era ovvio, sarebbe stato solo un gesto insensato e inutile.  
"Penso che andrò a dormire. Tu rimani pure, se hai qualcosa da fare", sorrise desiderando invece scuoterlo.  
"Vengo con te", si propose subito Castle, pronto ad andarle dietro.  
Si era aspettata che avrebbe colto l'occasione per fissare cupo il fuoco riflettendo su altri modi di farle sanguinare il cuore. Sì, la colpevole era lei. Lo sapeva. La storia cominciava a diventare vecchia, però.  
"Metto a posto le ultime cose e arrivo. Tu vai pure".  
Non serviva che glielo dicesse, era già a metà scala. Era fuggita.  
Si infilò veloce sotto le coperte e spense la luce. Le lenzuola erano lisce e ben tirate, anche se ancora fredde. Si premette forte i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, per reprimere il bisogno che avvertiva di piangersi un po' addosso. Ingoiò il grumo di sofferenza che le stringeva la gola. Non faceva che piagnucolare a ogni angolo: la giornata era stata troppo impegnativa e lei non riusciva più a controllare le sue emozioni. La tensione dei giorni precedenti se ne stava andando lasciandola spossata e fragile.  
Si girò su un fianco, dando le spalle alla porta, quando sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi.

Castle si distese accanto a lei. Kate era sempre voltata dall'altra parte, fingendo di dormire. Non sarebbe stata in grado di dire una sola parola senza esplodere. Che si trattasse di lacrime o di urla, questo non era in grado di prevederlo.  
Era una sensazione strana dormire di nuovo con qualcuno nel letto. Era più straniante, piuttosto, che si trattasse di lui, che lo avessero fatto per anni e che adesso se ne stessero silenziosi e rigidi, ognuno dalla propria parte, attenti a non oltrepassare i limiti. Protetta dall'oscurità, tornò a girarsi sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto. Era tesa e frustrata. Di quel passo le sarebbe stato impossibile prendere sonno.  
Aveva bisogno di sentirgli dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene, anche se nessuno poteva saperlo. Non sopportava di sentirsi in preda a una solitudine così feroce, proprio mentre era accanto a lui. Ma non avrebbe tollerato un altro rifiuto.  
Decise che avrebbe spostato il braccio di qualche centimetro, per farsi trovare più vicina nel caso in cui lui...  
Ma non avrebbe fatto la prima mossa.

Si sentì riempire di calore e speranza quando trovò la mano di Castle ad attenderla, al centro del letto. Si sentì le guance bagnate ancora prima di capire che le era di nuovo venuto da piangere. Fece un paio di respiri soffocati, senza curarsi di asciugarle. Castle intrecciò le dita alle proprie. Kate si accorse con stupore che la sua mano si muoveva verso l'alto, trascinata da quella di Castle. Le sfiorò il polso con le labbra, e la tenne vicina, appoggiandola contro la sua bocca chiusa.  
Kate si sentì rincuorata e grata che lui avesse deciso di accorciare la distanza tra loro. Forse non era pronto a farlo alla luce del sole, ma di certo lo desiderava tanto quanto lei. Un altro passo era stato fatto.


	12. Dodici

Kate si svegliò qualche ora dopo in un letto deserto. Il passaggio dal sonno alla veglia fu così brusco – forse per via di un rumore improvviso – che non riuscì a capire subito dove si trovasse. La sensazione di smarrimento le bloccò il respiro in gola, inondandola di panico.  
Per un orribile momento credette di essere da sola nel suo anonimo appartamento infelice.

Tastò alla cieca vicino a lei, per cercare il suo cellulare. Lo schermo illuminato le permise di riconoscere i i mobili intorno a lei, così il suo cuore imbizzarrito poté calmarsi. Erano da poco passate le tre del mattino, e lei non era a New York, ma in Italia. Il sollievo le corse incontro festoso. Continuava però a non avere idea di dove fosse sparito suo marito.  
Forse era sceso a controllare il piano di sotto, per via dello stesso rumore che aveva allarmato anche lei. Tese l'orecchio, ma non sentì provenire alcun suono. Magari era solo andato in bagno. Dovevano essercene altri oltre a quello privato della loro stanza. Non aveva informazioni sufficienti per localizzarlo, sapeva solo che la casa era silenziosa.  
Uscì malvolentieri dal caldo rifugio delle coperte, portandosi dietro il telefono per farsi luce. Si era addormentata di colpo, con la mano stretta in quella di Castle e da allora la sua coscienza non aveva registrato altro. Era praticamente svenuta. Non si sentiva del tutto lucida nemmeno adesso.

Aveva molta sete, forse per colpa dei cibi troppo salati che avevano mangiato a cena. Sarebbe andata in cucina a riempirsi un bicchiere di acqua, avrebbe cercato Castle e avrebbe aspettato che finisse qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, per tornare a letto insieme. La prospettiva era così realistica – cosa c'era di più naturale del dormire con il proprio marito? – che la rese subito di buonumore.  
Si avvolse un'ampia sciarpa sulle spalle, pescandola dalla poltrona in fondo al letto dove aveva gettato abiti e altre cianfrusaglie in un ammasso disordinato di cui non si era curata.  
Era a piedi nudi e il pavimento di pietra era freddo. Rabbrividì stringendosi i lembi della sciarpa intorno al corpo.  
Era andata a letto indossando qualcosa del tutto inadatto alla situazione. Se ne rendeva conto ora, così come l'aveva capito fin da quando l'aveva visto in vetrina e una forza oscura l'aveva convinta a entrare. Non era quello che si metteva di solito per andare a dormire – nemmeno quando non era da sola - , né qualcosa con cui si fosse mai sentita a proprio agio. Era troppo corto e leggero. Poteva funzionare come folle regalo di Castle, che lei avrebbe indossato solo dietro precisa richiesta e in condizioni particolari. Che esulavano in modo assoluto dal contesto presente, già gravato da incomprensioni e lontananza. Ci mancava che pensasse che volesse sedurlo in modo tanto gratuito.  
Non aveva però resistito alla morbidezza della seta, quando l'aveva sentita scorrere sotto le dita. Rivendendolo, la sera prima, si era quasi vergognata di averlo portato, ma la verità era che aveva fatto i bagagli così di corsa, per lo più attanagliata dall'ansia che qualcosa andasse storto, da non avere nient'altro con cui sostituirlo.  
Si era infilata sotto le coperte in fretta, proprio perchè non voleva che Castle la vedesse conciata in quel modo. Non che fosse vistoso. Era molto semplice ed elegante, lasciava solo scoperta gran parte del suo corpo.  
Sospirò, sentendosi in imbarazzo. Aveva solo voluto comprarsi qualcosa di bello, una specie di portafortuna per il giorni a venire. Adesso si sentiva solo ridicola.

Si appoggiò al corrimano per aiutarsi a scendere le scale. A parte la luce fioca che lei stessa stava proiettando, e che le consentiva un raggio d'azione limitato, la casa era immersa nel buio. Buio pesto. Le parve strano che Castle si stesse aggirando al piano inferiore, impegnato a fare chissà che cosa, senza aver acceso nemmeno una luce. Se non era lì, dove poteva essere finito? Perché si era alzato?  
Quando arrivò di sotto cercò a tentoni l'interruttore della luce, che doveva essere da qualche parte vicino a lei, ma un movimento impercettibile attrasse la sua attenzione e la convinse a desistere. Preferì continuare a muoversi nell'oscurità, resa meno cupa grazie alla brace vivida del caminetto.  
Avanzò di qualche passo e fu così che scoprì suo marito addormentato sul divano.  
Si sentì diventare di pietra. Era l'ennesimo colpo che faceva male da morire.  
Fece un respiro profondo, non si sarebbe fatta prendere di nuovo dalle lacrime. Avrebbe smesso una volta per tutte di piangersi addosso. Sarebbe andata in cucina a ingurgitare dell'acqua fresca e poi avrebbe pensato al da farsi.  
Bevve d'un fiato, riempiendo di nuovo il bicchiere sotto al rubinetto, la fronte appoggiata allo sportello di legno. Non sapeva più cosa fare. _Se_ le fosse rimasto qualcosa da fare. Un passo avanti, cinque indietro. Sembravano aver raggiunto un punto di incontro, una nuova timida intimità, che lui per primo aveva cercato, e quindi accettato, e adesso erano al punto di partenza. O forse perfino più indietro. Non sopportava di dormire con lei? Era questo il problema? Aveva sempre saputo che se ne sarebbe andato, una volta che lei si fosse addormentata?  
Erano interrogativi che le facevano troppo male.

Udì in lontananza il verso stridulo di una civetta, che era forse una visitatrice abituale notturna del luogo. Il suono la fece stare peggio. Sembrava gridare tutta la sua solitudine.  
Appoggiò il bicchiere dentro al lavandino, cercando di non fare rumore. Non avrebbe saputo come affrontare Castle, se si fosse svegliato a causa sua.  
Forse la soluzione migliore era tornare di sopra. Con un po' di fortuna il mattino dopo se lo sarebbe ritrovato nel letto, a fingere che non fosse mai andato via. Era difficile non farsi spezzare il cuore ogni volta. Anche se a quel punto avrebbe dovuto essere abituata alle coltellate inferte senza preavviso.

Rimase in piedi a guardarlo da dietro lo schienale del divano.  
Era così raggomitolato nella coperta troppo corta, che lei faticava a distinguere la sagoma del suo corpo. Era immobile. Solo un breve fremito delle palpebre a segnalarle che forse stava sognando. Era pronta a tornare di sopra, ritraendosi dal desiderio di toccarlo, quando un lieve gemito, quasi impercettibile, la convinse a rimanere. Magari il sogno non era piacevole. Forse era meglio accertarsi che stesse bene e farsi trovare lì pronta a rassicurarlo, nel caso si fosse trattato di un incubo spaventoso. Non sarebbe stato forse meglio avere qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui?  
Subito una voce dentro di lei si alzò a farle notare che era solo una scusa per non andare di sopra da sola. La scacciò.

Si accoccolò sul tappeto, incuneandosi nello spazio ristretto tra il divano e il tavolino. Si tirò le ginocchia contro il petto, abbracciandole, per via dello spazio ristretto. Mise la guancia contro il cuscino del divano, su cui era appoggiata la testa di Castle, senza sfiorarlo. Lui non si mosse.  
Rimase a lungo in quella posizione, sincronizzando il proprio respiro a quello di lui, nonostante il freddo e la scomodità. Il silenzio, il ritmo lento e profondo con cui inalava ed espirava e la vicinanza di Castle vinsero gli altri disagi. Scivolò in un dormiveglia confuso e agitato.  
Di lì a poco sentì qualcosa toccarla sulla testa. Spalancò gli occhi, di nuovo vigile. Forse si era addormentata, ma doveva essersi trattato solo di qualche minuto di sonno molto leggero.  
La mano di Castle vagava piano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli piano. Non volendo muoversi, per non interrompere la magia, cercò di capire con la coda dell'occhio quali intenzioni avesse.  
Voleva parlare o solo confortare lei e se stesso?  
Forse era la loro nuova frontiera comunicativa. Non se ne sarebbe lamentata. Non ne aveva nessun diritto e, in più, era piacevole.  
Castle rimase in silenzio, affondando le dita tra i capelli con movimenti lenti e sicuri. Kate aspettò guardinga per qualche minuto, chiedendosi quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa, ma sembrava che le stesse solo chiedendo di rimanere ferma e farsi toccare. Forse aveva bisogno di contatto fisico ed era l'unica forma con cui poteva permetterselo.  
Le stava tornando la sonnolenza che non l'aveva mai abbandonata del tutto.

Il palmo della mano, asciutto e deciso, si abbassò sulla fronte. Non era più il gesto delicato e carezzevole di poco prima ma si intravedeva una certa urgenza, e determinazione. La mano premeva scendendo con forza sul suo viso. Le disegnò con il pollice il cerchio delle labbra con un tocco più rude del solito. Proseguì stringendole la mandibola tra le dita. Se avesse forzato di più le avrebbe fatto male. Già a quel punto era sicura che sarebbero affiorati presto dei segni rossi sulla sua pelle sottile, che forse il mattino dopo sarebbero stati ancora visibili. Non cercò di frenarlo. Lasciò che la portasse dove voleva. La mano concluse il suo sopralluogo fermandosi alla base del collo, lì dove il suo cuore pulsava impazzito.  
Kate non aveva idea di quello che stava succedendo, ma non voleva che smettesse.  
La costrinse ad alzare la testa verso di lui e, subito dopo, subì l'assalto delle sue labbra dure ed esigenti che la costrinsero a schiudere la proprie.  
L'impalpabile spallina del suo top si era abbassata. Forse era stato lui, o forse si era strappata. Cercò di farla tornare al posto di prima, ma non glielo permise.  
Continuando a baciarla con notevole trasporto, di cui non si lamentava affatto, Castle si sporse su di lei, allungò un braccio, le cinse la vita e, con un gesto deciso, che non avrebbe ammesso repliche, la trascinò con sé sul divano.  
Kate si aggrappò a lui per non perdere l'equilibrio, mentre sentiva le sue mani fameliche sul proprio corpo, come se la bramasse da un tempo che era stato insopportabilmente lungo. Era la stessa necessità che sentiva anche lei.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare. Spense l'interruttore del cervello razionale e si abbandonò al piacere di avere di nuovo la sua pelle a contatto della propria e di cedere sotto al familiare peso del suo corpo che la schiacciava contro la stoffa dei cuscini. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro di profondo godimento, per il fatto di essere così vicini e di desiderarlo entrambi.

Non ci fu il tempo per ulteriori riflessioni. Tutta l'urgenza e la tensione che Castle aveva trattenuto per ore, forse per giorni, si riversò nei gesti febbrili con cui la toccava, spostandosi veloce da una zona all'altra accendendole la pelle, toglieva di mezzo gli ostacoli che ancora li separavano, come se non sopportasse di essere diviso dal più piccolo strato di tessuto, e si impadroniva della sua bocca, appena lei si staccava.  
Sembrava voler riprendere possesso di ogni centimetro del suo corpo e della sua anima. Kate rispondeva d'istinto, con uguale passione e bisogno, lasciando che lui dettasse il tempo e il ritmo della loro improvvisa e inaspettata unione.  
Kate si trovò a combattere contro la sensazione di qualcosa di profondo venuto a trascinarla con sé, annebbiandole la coscienza, perché voleva rimanere presente e imprimere nella memoria, per futuri momenti di desolazione, quello che stava succedendo. Come si stava sentendo. In pace. Non più sola.  
Smettendo di lottare, si lasciò portar via e finì in un mondo scuro e pulsante in cui non esistevano confini tra lei e Castle. Il punto dove si erano sempre ritrovati.  
Avrebbe voluto non riemergere mai. Rimanere per sempre con lui in un limbo caldo e liquido dove nessuno l'avrebbe costretta a stargli lontano.

Lo tenne stretto contro di sé molto a lungo, sfiorandolo piano sulla schiena. Non perché volesse rimanere avvinghiata a lui, come qualche ora prima all'aeroporto, ma perché, a sorpresa, era Castle che non era pronto a staccarsi da lei e a lasciarla andare.  
Si era spostato quanto bastava per darle maggiore spazio, ma poi aveva affondato la testa contro il suo collo e non si era più mosso. Un braccio era rimasto abbandonato sulla sua pancia, immobile. Un tempo le avrebbe fatto il solletico, avrebbero riso, si sarebbero baciati di nuovo.  
Questo era tutto quello che avevano.

I respiri rapidi e ansanti di entrambi si erano calmati. La loro pelle aveva rilasciato il calore in eccesso, cominciando a raffreddarsi. I loro cuori vicini battevano in modo meno affrettato. Kate lo abbracciò per tutto il tempo, aspettando che si riprendesse. Per infiniti minuti nessuno disse niente.  
Quindi era così, pensò Kate. Questo è il nostro nuovo "Non ci parliamo". Fu il suo turno di affondare la mano tra i suoi capelli, con più tenerezza di quella che le aveva usato lui, preso dall'ardore che non era riuscito a vincere. Era quasi sicura che avesse provato a combattere contro il desiderio di lei.  
Sperò che almeno non si fosse pentito, perché non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportarlo.  
Lo baciò su una spalla, e poi sul collo, inebriata dalla sensazione di non doversi più controllare, trattenere, o spiare le sue reazioni. Suo marito sembrava di nuovo accessibile, come se avesse eliminato, almeno per ora, la barriera che si era imposto di mettere tra loro.  
Avevano trovato un modo di comunicare.  
Non era così ingenua da pensare che si fosse risolto tutto, lo dimostrava il fatto che riuscissero a stare vicini solo al buio e senza dirsi niente. Ma era molto di più di quello che si aspettava. O che credeva di meritarsi.

Castle alzò la testa per guardarla, interrompendo pensieri che stavano prendendo la solita china di tristezza e apprensione. Kate gli aggiustò la chioma spettinata. Doveva fare qualcosa, deviare l'attenzione da lei, perché non era pronta al __dopo__ _._  
Quello che era successo, quello che stavano vivendo, era qualcosa di troppo prezioso perchè venisse rovinato da spiegazioni o chiarimenti. Voleva addormentarsi e lasciare intatti i ricordi perfetti di quello che avevano condiviso. Doveva tenerli al riparo per il futuro.

Castle si girò su un fianco, costringendola a fare lo stesso, per mettersi di fronte a lei. Non era facile rimanere entrambi sul divano, per quanto grande, senza che lei rischiasse di perdere la presa e scivolare all'indietro. Lui aveva lo schienale contro cui appoggiarsi, ma lei non aveva niente che la sostenesse. Le passò un braccio sotto al fianco, per permetterle di rimanere salda al proprio posto. L'altro glielo appoggiò tra la nuca e il collo, delicatamente, continuando a guardarla.  
Avrebbe voluto svignarsela di sopra, e seppellirsi nel letto. Lui non poteva, per cortesia, fare finta che fosse stato un sogno, e non un incidente di percorso, come era sicura che stesse giudicando tutta la faccenda?  
Forse non era stato giusto, avevano ancora tanti altri problemi da risolvere, e quello che era successo aveva aggiunto semmai un ostacolo, non di certo facilitato la soluzione. Poteva almeno lasciare che si portasse via quel momento senza per forza distruggerlo?  
Se si fosse scusato o avesse detto qualcosa di altrettanto sgradevole, o se fosse semplicemente tornato il Castle composto e cortese che la incontrava al mercato per caso, lei ne sarebbe morta. Lì, sul posto. Non avrebbe saputo come raccogliere gli ultimi barlumi di dignità per guardarlo in faccia il mattino dopo.  
Strizzò forte gli occhi, per escludere il mondo esterno e tornare nella beatitudine da cui lui voleva estrarla a tutti i costi.

"Sento il tuo cervello rimuginare", le sussurrò Castle all'orecchio, appoggiando la guancia sopra la sua. Eccolo che cominciava. Kate non rispose. Per conto suo, non aveva parlato nessuno.  
"Kate". Rimase immobile nella sua migliore interpretazione di una lastra di marmo impossibile da spostare.  
"Apri gli occhi".  
"No".  
Castle si mise a ridere, un suono caldo e roco. Certo, aggiungiamo pure bellezza a un momento già meraviglioso. Così il rimpianto sarà ancora più doloroso.  
"Perché non vuoi aprirli?". Le parlava come se fosse stata una bambina riluttante che se ne stava nascosta nell'armadio dei cappotti.  
Com'è che all'improvviso era così ciarliero? Di solito sembrava che lo sforzo di comunicare con lei fosse superiore alle sue possibilità, o ai suoi principi.  
"Se li apro, tu te ne andrai via. Forse te ne sei già andato". Voleva dire qualcosa di buffo e petulante insieme, ma quello che ne uscì fu la verità nuda e cruda, espressa con un'amarezza molto autentica.  
Castle si zittì. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato. Bene, il premio per aver rovinato tutto a questo giro sarebbe toccato a lei.  
Kate strinse le braccia contro il petto, una barriera protettiva inconscia contro il gelo che sentiva strisciare verso di lei.  
"Kate. Io ti amo sempre".  
Kate sentì sprofondare il cuore in qualche punto oscuro dentro di lei dove si perse senza possibilità di ritorno.  
"Ehi, non vale", protestò.  
Castle fu stupito quanto lei nel sentire quello che le era uscito dalla bocca.  
"Come sarebbe 'Non vale'?".  
"I 'Ti amo' non hanno valore, se vengono detti durante... o dopo... da svestiti, ecco. Dovresti saperlo". Era il discorso più sconclusionato che avesse mai pronunciato ad alta voce. Si vergognò di se stessa. Aveva parlato solo mossa da un meccanismo di difesa automatico, che le imponeva di allontanarsi da riflessioni troppo oneste e potenzialmente massacranti.  
"Quindi devo aspettare di dirtelo quando ti sarai messa qualcosa addosso?".  
"Sì. E alla luce del giorno. Facile dirlo quando non riesco nemmeno a vederti bene in faccia". Stava blaterando cose senza senso. Qualcuno doveva fermarla.

Castle lasciò perdere le sue stramberie. Si abbassò a muovere le labbra sulle sue. Fu un bacio lento e profondo.  
Kate intrecciò le gambe tra quelle di lui. La faccenda stava tornando a farsi interessante. Perlomeno non stava parlando.  
"Anche io ho paura di aprire gli occhi e non trovarti". Fu una confessione brutale, del tutto inaspettata. Kate rimase di nuovo a corto di risposte sensate, ma si impose di non rovinare tutto un'altra volta uscendosene con qualcosa di sciocco.  
"È per questo che... ?". Aveva raccolto tutto il suo coraggio per fargli quella domanda, sommando tutte le briciole che le erano rimaste, ma non era riuscita comunque a concludere la frase. __È per questo che mi tieni lontano?__  
"Sì".  
Dal semplice monosillabo Kate capì molte cose. Che lui non la stava punendo. Non la stava nemmeno tenendo a distanza per mancanza di fiducia o per ripicca. La verità era che avrebbe voluto che tornasse tutto come prima, ma non ce la faceva. E apprezzò lo sforzo enorme che aveva dovuto imporsi per non allontanarla del tutto e per sempre, come lo spirito di sopravvivenza, o forse la paura di soffrire, gli avrebbero consigliato. Anzi, l'aveva invitata a stare con lui, da soli e lontani da casa. Doveva essergli costato molto.  
Capì anche che non bastava promettergli che sarebbe rimasta. Non a parole. Doveva convincersene di nuovo, sentirlo dentro.  
Avvertì d'un tratto tutta la sofferenza che aveva causato, che era lo specchio della propria, e straziava le carni nello stesso modo. Lui non l'aveva fatta andare fin lì perché doveva perdonarla, o punirla. Dovevano guarirsi a vicenda. Avevano bisogno di tempo, non di pressioni, non di discorsi.

"Torniamo a di sopra?".  
Perché aveva sempre bisogno di muoversi altrove? Le sembrava che non trovasse mai pace. Non stavano bene lì? Di nuovo il letto troppo spazioso, dove sarebbero stati ancora una volta soli?  
"Possiamo dormire qui".  
"È scomodo. E tu stai per cadere". Era vero, ma non le importava. Erano vicini.  
Si rassegnò ad accettare perché tanto avrebbe insistito fino al mattino seguente.  
Il letto era molto più ospitale di quanto non ricordasse. Si rannicchiò con piacere nelle lenzuola, pronta a scivolare di nuovo nel sonno, senza opporre nessuna resistenza, felice del fatto che Castle si era rifiutato di lasciarla sdraiata lontano da lui e se l'era trascinata vicino, aderendo contro di lei, abbracciandola da dietro, il volto affondato nei suoi capelli.  
Tempo. Avevano solo bisogno di tempo. Fu il suo ultimo pensiero cosciente.


	13. Tredici

Kate frenò lo slancio con cui si era precipitata a risalire le scale. Le due tazze colme di caffè, che teneva in mano in un equilibrio precario, minacciavano di traboccare a ogni passo, se non fosse stata più attenta.  
Aveva molta fretta. Quando era sgusciata fuori dal letto, districandosi dalle braccia di Castle che l'avevano tenuta stretta per tutta la notte, o quello che ne era rimasto, l'aveva fatto solo per preparargli la colazione prima che si svegliasse, così come innumerevoli altre volte lui l'aveva sorpresa nello stesso modo, nella loro vita insieme precedente.  
Quando se ne stava in piedi per interi minuti a fissarla dormire, cosa di cui l'aveva sempre rimproverato, definendola un'attività da individuo socialmente pericoloso, ma che, di nascosto, le aveva sempre fatto molto piacere.

Era anche un modo per evitare a entrambi l'imbarazzo di svegliarsi abbracciati nello stesso letto, e dover interagire senza che fosse chiaro quale comportamento si aspettavano che l'altro tenesse. Non aveva idea se i recenti accadimenti notturni, e il loro inequivocabile riavvicinamento non solo fisico, mantenessero la loro validità anche alla luce del giorno, o se svanissero per ricomparire solo al calare del sole.  
Non che si lamentasse. Era stata una notte molto piacevole. Intensa. Voleva solo sapere cosa ci si aspettava da lei, per non creare tensioni e forzature.  
Le sembrava auspicabile scoprire le intenzioni di Castle, che intendeva accettare senza discussioni, per dimostrare la sua buona volontà, da una posizione di vantaggio che le avrebbe permesso di nascondersi dietro alla familiare corazza, in caso di reazione avversa. Doveva pur potersi difendere.

Appoggiò il suo bottino sul mobile basso che incontrò entrando, prima di dirigersi verso la finestra per dischiudere le persiane e permettere all'opaca luce del mattino di farsi strada nella loro camera, al momento ancora immersa nel buio.  
Castle dormiva ancora. Fu felice che non si fosse accorto della sua fuga. Svegliarsi in un letto vuoto poteva rivelarsi una brutta esperienza, lei ne sapeva qualcosa.  
Recuperò i due caffè, evitò di inciampare nei vestiti buttati per terra, e si sedette sul bordo del letto, cercando di non infastidirlo. Avrebbe lasciato che l'aroma invitante raggiungesse l'area del cervello preposta a reagire a una buona concentrazione di caffeina di ottima qualità.  
Come si aspettava, Castle aprì un occhio, richiamato dai cambiamenti che si erano operati intorno a lui. Kate vide il caffè tremare appena, per colpa delle sue mani nervose, che non riusciva a tenere ferme, nonostante gli sforzi. Se fosse stata quel genere di persona, avrebbe inviato un'esortazione a qualsiasi divinità presente nel luogo, perché non dovesse più leggere negli occhi di suo marito il distacco mostrato nei giorni precedenti.  
Castle metteva a nudo tutte le sue fragilità. Non un'esperienza che le piacesse vivere a ritmo continuo.

"Buongiorno", sussurrò, le labbra incurvate nel sorriso più luminoso che le fosse venuto spontaneo da molto tempo a questa parte. Non poteva – e non voleva nemmeno – negare la gioia che le procurava il sapere di poter trascorrere del tempo con lui, da soli, senza obblighi e doveri.  
Castle sembrò valutare l'idea di rimettersi a dormire, ma, dopo una piccola disputa interiore, che si palesò solo con un lieve aggrottare della fronte, decise di tornare nel regno dei vivi. Con lei.  
Bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, che le sembrò una risposta al suo saluto.  
Gli porse la tazza, sempre continuando a sorridere, perché non aveva idea di come fare a smettere.  
Castle si mise a sedere, passandosi una mano sugli occhi per togliere di mezzo le ultime tracce di sonno lente a svanire e poi si volse verso di lei per accettare, di buon grado, il suo atto di gentilezza.  
Lei lo stava studiando. Lui sapeva di essere studiato. L'attesa riempì la stanza, rischiando di soffocarla.  
"Grazie. Ti sei svegliata presto?".  
Dal tono Kate dedusse che era tornato il vicino cortese che si informava del giorno in cui si buttava la spazzatura. Kate strinse forte le mani intorno alla tazza bollente. Se non le avesse tenute a bada, avrebbero, di spontanea volontà, preso la strada verso i suoi capelli, per spettinarli e chissà cos'altro fare. Doveva mantenersi composta.

Non si sarebbe fatta intristire dalla sua rinnovata freddezza. L'aveva messa in conto. Era una strada accidentata e in salita, quella che avevano deciso di percorrere. Ma nessuno dei due era rimasto fermo lasciando l'altro a faticare da solo. Erano insieme. E ce l'avrebbero fatta. Si sentì insolitamente ottimista, quel mattino in cui il sole cercava di farsi strada nella nebbia autunnale.  
Decise che avrebbe apprezzato quello che avevano e avrebbe sorriso. Anche se adesso se lo sentiva morire in viso. Coraggiosamente, non smise di farlo.  
"Deve essere il fuso orario".  
Non aggiunse che sapeva benissimo che, nei viaggi verso ovest, il problema era proprio l'opposto. __L'umido si ritira il martedì. Buona giornata.__  
Castle bevve il caffè a piccoli sorsi. Sembrò apprezzare la bevanda, anche se lui, forse, l'avrebbe preparata meglio. Pensieroso, tornò a guardarla.  
"Ti sei cambiata?".  
Kate arrossì. Sì, si era tolta quel ridicolo straccio e si era messa qualcosa di più adatto. Qualcosa che la coprisse e che non fosse un plateale suggerimento ad attività inadatte al contesto.  
"Mi piaceva. Ti stava bene", commentò Castle lanciandole un'occhiata di apprezzamento che non lasciava nessun dubbio su quali fossero le idee che gli stavano frullando nella mente.  
Oh, quindi __qualcosa__ era cambiato, nei fatti. Suo marito non la considerava più la sconosciuta che abitava dall'altra parte del pianerottolo.  
Kate non disse niente, abbassò gli occhi in attesa di successive mosse, che lei non avrebbe ostacolato in nessun modo, ma Castle si limitò a finire il caffè e appoggiare a terra la tazza.  
Si stiracchiò. Kate cercò di non farsi sorprendere a dare un'occhiata rapida ai muscoli che si delinearono sotto la maglietta.  
"Pronta per il nostro programma di oggi?", le chiese appoggiando i piedi sul pavimento, deciso a dare inizio alle attività giornaliere che con tanto entusiasmo aveva pianificato.  
Kate si sentì subito frustrata. Gioire delle piccole cose belle e ignorare quelle brutte non era qualcosa che le venisse semplice. Non era brava a farlo. Era impaziente e voleva avere sempre tutto sotto controllo. Aveva quasi pensato, e sperato, che ci fosse il tempo e la predisposizione d'animo adatti per indulgere in un altro genere di occupazione che non prevedeva l'uscita da quella camera. O da quel letto.  
Mantenne fede al suo proposito di non farsi abbattere. "Certo. Non vedo l'ora". Non era mai stata una brava attrice. Lo capì dallo sguardo perplesso che Castle le rivolse.  
Si alzarono insieme, sfiorandosi. Kate arretrò, per lasciargli spazio e non fargli pressione, lui si sporse verso di lei, per baciarla sulle labbra.  
Il risultato delle loro intenzioni di segno opposto fu dolce e goffo insieme. Kate non si aspettava che lui considerasse opportuno, o desiderabile, avere quel genere di contatto. Credeva che la paura di starle vicino si affievolisse solo quando il buio rendeva più facile mostrare i suoi reali sentimenti e che si traducesse invece, di giorno, in una cauta vicinanza.  
Castle le sorrise, accarezzandole una guancia, prima di scomparire in bagno.

Kate scese di sotto, con la scusa di dover mettere in ordine. In realtà per far smettere al suo cuore di galoppare. Non voleva costruire castelli in aria, preferiva rimanere in quella terra di nessuno nebulosa che ormai le era familiare. Non avrebbe sopportato di illudersi che la situazione stesse migliorando, per poi venir scacciata di nuovo tra i rovi. Avrebbe tenuto a bada la speranza.

Lasciò le tazze in cucina, raccolse la coperta che giaceva scomposta sul pavimento e la ripiegò con cura, appoggiandola sul divano. Accarezzò i petali vellutati che sprigionavano ancora nell'aria un profumo delicato.  
Sentì l'acqua scorrere, Castle era entrato nella doccia e, se lo conosceva almeno un po', non sarebbe sceso tanto presto. Di raggiungerlo non se ne parlava nemmeno.  
Armeggiò con il chiavistello, per aprire la massiccia porta d'ingresso e uscire a prendere un po' d'aria. Ne aveva bisogno. Respirò voluttuosamente il freddo pungente del mattino.

Il panorama si stendeva a perdita d'occhio. Il casale sorgeva in collina, tutt'intorno c'erano campi appena arati e qualche rara costruzione lontana. Nessun segno di vita. Da quel che poteva vedere, erano molto isolati, ma l'idea non era spaventosa, anzi. Era quel genere di intimità di cui avevano bisogno. A sinistra un campo di ulivi, disposti in filari ordinati, digradava verso la strada da cui erano arrivati la sera prima e che le aveva causato qualche problema di nausea. Vicino all'auto di Castle un grosso albero con i rami che si stagliavano nudi verso il cielo prometteva ombrosi e freschi pomeriggi estivi cullati dalla brezza, quando fosse stato ricoperto di foglie e frutti. Era un peccato non poter tornare quando la natura sarebbe esplosa. Non aveva dubbi che di lì a qualche mese sarebbe successo e che sarebbe stato un tripudio di colori e profumi. Riusciva già a sentire il cinguettio degli uccelli e lo stridio delle cicale.  
Di fronte a un tale scenario, solo immaginato, si rilassò all'istante. Erano in vacanza. Liberi. E insieme. La miglior prospettiva possibile.

Avanzò nell'erba coperta di rugiada, incamminandosi verso uno stretto sentiero infangato che si allontanava dalla casa, girandole dietro in un'ampia curva. Lo seguì, incuriosita. Sarebbe tornata indietro prima che Castle si accorgesse della sua assenza.  
Proseguì sul terreno irregolare, pieno di buche e segni lasciati da qualche trattore passato in precedenza, pentendosi di non aver indossato scarpe più adatte.  
Dopo qualche minuto di buon passo, arrivò un po' ansante a una costruzione diroccata. Le sembrò trattarsi di una piccola chiesetta solitaria, che si ergeva abbandonata nella campagna circostante. Si avvicinò. Un cartello avvertiva che la costruzione era pericolante e che era vietato entrare. Toccò il muro di pietra sgretolata. La roccia si polverizzò sotto le sue dita. Una pesante trave di ferro sosteneva la traversa del portone, chiuso con un grosso lucchetto arrugginito.  
Sbirciò da una delle piccole finestre decorate con colori un tempo brillanti, e ora sbiaditi, facendosi ombra con le mani, per bandire la luce che le rendeva difficoltoso guardare l'interno buio.  
Vide una doppia fila simmetrica di banchi e panche di legno, un panno bianco dimenticato sull'altare, altrimenti spoglio e impolverato, e un quadro di dimensioni ragguardevoli appeso alla parete di fronte a lei. Si chiese se avesse qualche valore. Non aveva abbastanza conoscenze per esserne sicura, ma le sembrava di aver già visto sul catalogo di qualche mostra altre opere aventi lo stesso tema religioso. Era in Italia, dopotutto. L'arte era a ogni angolo della strada, lo scrivevano su tutte le guide.

Le sarebbe piaciuto entrare, anche se non era permesso. L'atmosfera doveva essere molto particolare, lo era già all'esterno. Si chiese se fosse una cappella di proprietà e perché nessuno se ne prendesse cura. Era un peccato lasciare che la natura prendesse il sopravvento, come stava già facendo, infiltrandosi tra i sassi. Girando intorno alla costruzione vide una crepa sottile tagliare in diagonale una delle pareti più lunghe, dal tetto fino alle fondamenta. Forse era stato il terremoto, o forse il terreno su cui era costruita era ceduto. Ne avrebbe parlato a Castle. Lui ne avrebbe saputo di più.  
Come evocato dai suoi pensieri, suo marito si materializzò vicino a lei, facendola sobbalzare.  
"Mi chiedevo dove fossi".  
Non era un rimprovero, più una curiosità di sapere dove fosse finita, ma lei si sentì subito in colpa, ricordando la confidenza strappata la notte precedente: "Ho paura di aprire gli occhi e non trovarti". Invece di rassicurarlo, come prima cosa aveva pensato bene di andarsene a bighellonare in giro, senza nemmeno avvisarlo.  
"Scusami. Pensavo di tornare prima che uscissi dalla doccia".  
Era preoccupata di aver rovinato qualcosa tra loro. Non sarebbe mai cessata la strisciante e costante paura di commettere un errore?  
Castle sembrò non dar peso alla questione.  
Si sedette su un rudimentale sedile costruito con rocce di dimensioni diverse, proprio all'angolo della struttura. Da lì la vista sulla campagna era invidiabile.

"Ti piace la nostra chiesa personale?".  
"Fa parte della casa?".  
Kate prese posto accanto a lui, che si spostò per farle spazio.  
"Sì. Insieme a tutto quello che vedi, fino alla strada".  
"Perché non fanno qualcosa per tenerla in piedi? È un peccato lasciarla così".  
"Forse non gli importa. O non hanno le risorse adatte", commentò Castle.  
"A me importerebbe", ribatté Kate decisa. Lo stato di abbandono in cui versava le spiaceva. Era un posto tranquillo e rasserenante. Era sicura che chiunque si fosse trovato nei pressi avrebbe percepito la stessa pace che aveva sostituito dentro di lei, senza che se ne accorgesse, il tumulto degli ultimi giorni.  
Castle le prese una mano, portandosela in grembo. "Importerebbe anche a me". Kate non fu del tutto sicura che si stesse riferendo soltanto all'edificio di pietra alle loro spalle. Decise, senza nessun'altra prova evidente, che stesse parlando anche del loro rapporto.  
La risposta la fece sentire spericolata abbastanza da appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Compriamola, allora".  
Aveva usato il "noi" di proposito. Osando. Sfidandolo a correggerla. Non lo fece.  
"Vuoi che compriamo tutta la tenuta?".  
Kate dissimulò il trionfo perché non aveva sostituito il pronome personale. Che lo avesse fatto di proposito, o per abitudine, era un ottimo segno.  
"Perché no? Mi piace qui. È rilassante. Ci farebbe bene".  
Castle fu visibilmente sollevato nello scoprire di aver scelto la destinazione giusta. E che a lei piacesse tutto quello che aveva predisposto per loro. Non era l'unica a spiare le sue reazioni, si rese conto. Lo faceva anche lui, ogni minuto del tempo in cui stavano insieme.  
La baciò tra i capelli. "D'accordo".  
Non avrebbero acquistato una casa al di là dell'oceano, lo sapevano entrambi. Ma era bello sapere che ci fosse ancora spazio per sognare e progettare qualcosa di irrealizzabile, insieme.


	14. Quattordici

La prima tappa dove si fermarono, una volta lasciata la casa alla volta dei loro vagabondaggi nella campagna italiana, si rivelò un locale in una tipica zona di recupero industriale, un tempo dismessa, dove Castle la condusse a "fare colazione". Lei aveva protestato ricordandogli che aveva già bevuto la loro tazza di caffè mattutina, ma lui aveva subito rettificato che quella non era una vera e propria colazione. Non in questo Paese. Non avevano infatti mangiato nulla, a differenza degli usi locali. Lei avrebbe voluto fargli presente che loro non avevano quasi mai tempo per imbandire una ricca tavola, soprattutto quando lei doveva uscire presto per un omicidio alle prime ore dell'alba.  
Aveva però ritenuto saggio fare silenzio. Faticava ad accettare l'idea che fossero in vacanza e liberi di fare quello che volevano. Anche una doppia colazione.

Aveva lasciato che Castle le facesse strada, seguendolo con un rinnovato entusiasmo e curiosa di scoprire cosa avesse scovato per lei nella loro prima giornata insieme.  
Se si era aspettata graziosi e intimi tavolini di ferro battuto posizionati all'aperto in uno stretto vicolo a ridosso delle mura che sembravano racchiudere ogni minuscolo paesino arroccato dei dintorni, si era sbagliata.  
Castle la condusse in una caffetteria che definire strana, o sopra le righe, sarebbe stato riduttivo. Le sembrò piuttosto il caotico punto di incontro tra una piantagione coloniale creola e Versailles. Non che non avesse una sua individualità molto specifica, non si erano certo limitati a mettere insieme mobili in modo casuale. Si vedeva che c'era uno studio e una mano esperta che aveva fatto da regista. Era solo che non si aspettava di trovarlo all'interno di un edificio squadrato e anonimo.  
L'insieme aveva un suo fascino che lei non stentò a riconoscergli ed era di certo l'ultimo posto in cui pensava sarebbero finiti.  
Il locale era gremito. Castle doveva ritenere, come nel caso del ritrovo della sera precedente, che fosse un buon criterio di scelta. Come aveva fatto a scovarlo? Aveva seguito la folla?

Si sedettero su due poltrone massicce, rivestite di stoffa a righe bianche e verdi, di fronte a un caminetto di marmo bianco, inutilizzato, dove giacevano in pile ordinate pesanti volumi di fotografia e architettura. Ne prese subito uno, aspettandosi di trovare i consigli di arredamento stilati di proprio pugno dal Re Sole, ma fu sorpresa di scoprire, invece, che si trattava di una raccolta che aveva come protagonista Marilyn Monroe. Lo sfogliò incuriosita e, man man che voltava le pagine, sempre più interessata.  
Non si accorse neppure che Castle l'aveva lasciata da sola per andare a ordinare. Né si chiese da quando riuscisse a farsi capire senza conoscere una parola di italiano. Rimase a leggere felice e concentrata, sprofondata nel suo sedile di lusso completato da enormi braccioli di legno lucido scuro. Si trovò, senza accorgersene, a passare il dito avanti e indietro sulla superficie liscia e levigata.

Alzò la testa, riemergendo dalle pagine patinate, solo quando Castle tornò da lei con un piccolo vassoio di ceramica riccamente decorato – la semplicità doveva essere un concetto estraneo ai proprietari - su cui facevano bella mostra di sé tutti i dolci del circondario. Non aveva nessun dubbio che Castle avesse avuto la precisa intenzione di svaligiare il laboratorio dello sprovveduto pasticcere che lavorava nel retro.  
"Dobbiamo sfamare un esercito?", si informò sarcastica, troppo stupita per cercare una metafora più accattivante.  
"No. In base al recente comportamento manifestato, direi che dobbiamo sfamare __te__ ".  
Beh, era offensivo, a dirla tutta. Forse lui aveva inteso essere affettuoso e divertente, ma lei trovava un po' insultante che lui pensasse che il suo stomaco fosse un pozzo senza fondo. Aveva già capito che sarebbe diventato il tormentone della vacanza. Doveva fermarlo.  
"Voglio informarti che, per quanto queste prelibatezze abbiano un'aria invitante, mi difendo con forza dall'accusa di avere un robusto appetito. Infatti, mi limiterò a bere solo dell'altro caffè", replicò compunta e molto seria, anche se le veniva da ridere.  
Li interruppe il cameriere che venne a portare loro due cappuccini fumanti. Kate lo ringraziò sorridendo, ne prese uno, accingendosi ad avvicinarlo alle labbra, disdegnando il resto delle cibarie esposte che la stavano già stregando. Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. E, in più, non aveva affatto fame.  
Avrebbe giusto assaggiato l'angolo del pasticcino più piccolo, quello relegato in un angolo. Solo per educazione.  
Castle non le diede retta, concentrato a scegliere con quale ghiottoneria iniziare la giornata. Kate lo osservò con un po' di apprensione, che divenne presto allarme, quando lo vide fiondarsi sicuro proprio su quello che stava puntando lei. E non si trattava di quello meno appariscente.  
Con un gesto fulmineo calò su di lui e glielo portò via.  
"Kate!", protestò Castle, rimasto con la mano aperta su cui fino a qualche istante prima era posato il dolce, che adesso stava spandendo la sua squisitezza delicata dentro alla bocca di lei.  
"Lo vedi che mi rubi davvero il cibo dal piatto? Hai un problema. Ammettilo".  
"Non ho nessun problema. Era solo quello che volevo anche io. E sapevo che me l'avresti lasciato comunque, se te lo avessi chiesto. È questo che fanno i mariti, no? L'hai promesso". Lasciò che l'intenzione delle sue parole rimanesse vaga e leggera.  
"Ho solo promesso di amarti per sempre", ribatté Castle prendendo un altro dolce e nascondendolo nel tovagliolo prima che lei glielo levasse dalle mani di nuovo.  
"Era sottinteso", mugugnò Kate a bocca piena, puntandogli contro la forchetta. Avrebbe poi registrato tra le sue memorie, in altra sede, la dichiarazione d'amore lasciata a far capriole in mezzo a loro. "Per quale altro motivo ti avrei sposato, altrimenti?".  
"Perché sono di bell'aspetto?", scherzò Castle.  
Kate finse di considerare il suggerimento con aria critica, mentre controllava che lui non sgraffignasse altri pasticcini che avrebbe voluto lei, cioè quasi tutti. Con molta magnanimità si prese quelli al cioccolato, accatastandoli sul suo piattino, lasciando a lui quelli alla frutta. Si sentì molto generosa e per niente affamata. Li mangiava solo perché erano buoni, non perché ne sentisse il bisogno.  
"Sì. Credo che sia stato uno dei motivi principali. Soprattutto quando ti svegli spettinato e non hai ancora fatto la barba".  
Fu ricompensata da uno sguardo lusingato. Fu il turno di Castle di tenere in piedi quella sciocca conversazione che stava facendo così bene al loro umore.  
"Io ti ho sposata...".  
"Perché sono alta. Sì, lo so. Tendi un po' a ripeterti", puntualizzò, rubandogli non solo il cibo, ma anche le parole di bocca.  
"No. Perché sei prepotente. Vuoi sempre passare prima dalle porte".

Kate si accorse che aveva trattenuto il fiato, perché temeva che dalla menzione della sua prepotenza si sarebbe facilmente scivolati lungo la china delle sue mancanze, con rapida e immediata incursione verso le ultime vicende. Risero, ciascuno sollevato in segreto per aver evitato il pernicioso argomento, sicura fonte di discussioni spiacevoli.  
Chiacchierarono sorseggiando i loro cappuccini e spartendosi quello che era rimasto sul vassoio, condividendolo di buona grazia, senza litigarselo.  
Kate si accorse di ridere spesso, e di sentirsi ubriaca di belle sensazioni, proprio come se si fosse trattato del loro primo appuntamento. Che non avevano mai avuto. Si accomodò meglio appoggiandosi all'alto schienale del trono su cui era seduta, allungando le gambe che sfiorarono quelle di Castle. Lui non si spostò. La guardò invece come se volesse portarla in fretta a casa per festeggiare altrimenti la loro ritrovata spontaneità. Sembrava che riuscissero a parlarsi senza nessuna fatica e in sintonia, come non accadeva da quel giorno di due mesi prima in cui gli aveva dovuto mentire, e che aveva segnato l'inizio della fine.

"Ti prego, Rick, torniamo insieme. Riprendimi con te".  
La bomba deflagrò in mezzo a loro, inaspettata anche per lei. Castle la fissò sconvolto come se avesse appena proclamato l'annessione della Polonia, lei desiderò una morte istantanea.  
Forse aveva parlato per via dello stato di totale benessere che non provava da tanto tempo. O perché si stava crogiolando al calore della sua presenza. O perché lui non aveva più quei segni scuri sotto agli occhi e la fronte sempre corrugata.  
Dimenticò per un istante i suoi buoni propositi e _lo implorò._  
Si rese conto dell'orrore che aveva combinato solo un attimo dopo aver pronunciato la frase che mai, fosse vissuta altri mille anni, aveva pensato di indirizzargli.  
Doveva essere lui a deciderlo. Erano qui per questo. Lei non doveva mettere fretta, o mostrarsi impaziente. Proprio il contrario di come si era appena comportata. Il danno era fatto. Poteva solo cercare di porvi rimedio in qualche modo a lei ignoto.

"Kate".  
Se fosse stato arrabbiato, o addolorato, lei avrebbe capito. L'avrebbe trovato giusto. Ma fu il tono paternalistico con cui iniziò a risponderle, come se lei fosse stata una bambina irragionevole e lui l'adulto saggio, a mandarla in bestia.  
Come se lei stesse facendo i capricci. Se fosse arrivato uno dei suoi soliti sproloqui da motivatore new age lei l'avrebbe preso a sprangate sulla testa, usando l'attizzatoio alle sue spalle che aveva solo una funzione decorativa. Fino a questo momento.  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, stringendo le tempie, non per disperazione, ma per trattenere l'ira gelida che le stava montando dentro.  
"Rick". Il tono era teso. Controllato. L'uso del suo nome non lasciava presagire niente di buono. L'aveva usato apposta.  
"È troppo presto", la interruppe, scortese. La sentenza espressa con un tono che a lei sembrò compiaciuto e odioso la fece imbufalire.  
"Non è troppo presto", sbottò furibonda.  
Perché finivano sempre a discutere nei locali pubblici, dove non potevano tirarsi le sedie addosso? Era una mossa strategica di Castle? Si pentì subito di un pensiero così meschino. Non capiva da dove le arrivasse tutta quella rabbia e perché il controllo di se stessa fosse volato fuori dalla finestra.  
"Sei arrivata ieri sera", continuò Castle, la voce ridotta a un sibilo, per marcare ancora di più la differenza tra le loro reazioni. Lui era impassibile, lei era ridotta a uno straccio sguaiato.  
"Sono arrivata ieri sera. È vero...". Meglio essere conciliante. Si protese verso di lui. I capelli le scesero a coprirle il viso, lei li scostò bruscamente, provocandosi una fitta di dolore.  
Castle si era ritratto il più lontano da lei, le mani stringevano entrambi i braccioli, l'unico segnale di tensione evidente. Rimase in silenzio, gli occhi stretti in una fessura sottile che non prometteva niente di buono. Perché era ostile? Quando era diventato un nemico?  
"Ma nel frattempo sono successe diverse cose che...", fece una pausa per prendere fiato e far sì che lui avesse ben presente a cosa si riferisse con __diverse cose__ _._ "Che secondo me hanno cambiato la situazione. Siamo sposati. Ci amiamo. Ridiamo. Ci divertiamo. Stiano bene insieme come lo siamo sempre stati. È solo successo prima di quanto ci aspettassimo. O ti aspettassi tu. Che cosa manca, ancora, per convincerti a riprendermi con te?".  
La sua lunga tirata ben espressa e molto razionale, almeno alle sue orecchie, non ebbe nessun effetto se non quello di irrigidirlo ancora di più.  
"Si parla sempre di te, vero? Si deve sempre fare quello che vuoi tu. Con i tuoi tempi. Te ne vai e torni, come e quando ti pare. E se le cose non vanno secondo i tuoi desideri, ti metti a sbraitare. Mi sorprende che tu non sia ancora uscita dalla porta. Vuoi mollarmi anche questa volta?".  
Kate lo fissò impietrita. Non doveva piangere. Perché le veniva sempre da piangere?  
Non le aveva mai parlato così. Non si era mai comportato così. Ed era ingiusto. Lei non sbraitava mai, per prima cosa. E se ne era andata per proteggerlo. Perché non capiva che non avrebbe sopportato se gli fosse capitato qualcosa? Se fosse morto per colpa sua?  
Piegò con molta cura il tovagliolo. In due parti, poi altre due, poi ancora finché fu possibile torcere il pezzo di carta. Non lo guardò mai negli occhi. O glieli avrebbe cavati.  
Si sentiva svuotata. Triste. Disillusa. Non sapeva chi aveva davanti. Chi era suo marito?  
"È per questo che sono qui, Rick? Perché devo passare quello che hai passato tu? Vuoi tenermi a distanza per farmi provare come ti sei sentito? Pensi che io non abbia sofferto tanto quanto te, solo perché la decisione l'ho presa io?". Parlava con molta amarezza. Non si curò di nascondere le sue ferite.  
Si alzò in piedi.  
"Questa è una ripicca, Rick. Non è più un matrimonio. Non sono venuta qui per questo".  
Con molta calma, per dimostrargli che non era una fuga, si rimise il cappotto, prese la sua borsa, e se ne tornò in auto, piantandolo in asso.


	15. Quindici

Kate si trascinò stancamente verso l'auto. Non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare, né idea di come fare a muoversi da sola.  
Cercò di calmarsi. Si guardò le mani, tremavano.  
Si impose di pensare ad altro, per impedire a quel nodo di pianto che sentiva in gola di affiorare e prendere il sopravvento. Ingoiò a vuoto più di una volta.  
Recuperò il suo cellulare dalla borsa, ma si ricordò che doveva tenerlo spento, con la batteria staccata, per non farsi rintracciare.  
Lasciò uscire un sospiro colmo di amarezza. A questo punto non era più importante che il mondo credesse alla loro separazione fittizia. Non potevano essere più lontani.

Rimise tutto dentro, chiudendo la borsa e mettendosela a tracolla. Si appoggiò allo sportello, fissando l'orizzonte. C'erano solo campi che, di lì a qualche mese, sarebbero esplosi di papaveri e spighe dorate. E tante margherite. Le venne voglia di sdraiarsi su un folto tappeto d'erba, a fissare il cielo e non pensare a nient'altro. Starsene un pomeriggio intero a occhi chiusi. Da sola.  
"Vuoi tornare a casa?".  
Castle l'aveva raggiunta camminando lentamente, come se temesse che il loro impatto avrebbe generato un'onda d'urto troppo violenta.  
Pronunciò la domanda in modo cauto, temendo forse di litigare di nuovo. Non era il lupo cattivo delle favole, e non lo era lei. Kate si calmò di colpo, sentendosi svuotata.  
Lo guardò. Aveva le spalle chine e lo sguardo fisso a terra. Era a pezzi, proprio come lei. Come riuscivano a farsi sempre del male? Eppure si amavano.  
"No". Il diniego le uscì sicuro.  
Castle non era sicuro di aver sentito bene.  
"Non vuoi tornare al casale?", si accertò, quasi a non voler credere alle sue intenzioni.  
"No. E non voglio nemmeno tornare a New York", precisò, perché era certa che lui se lo stesse chiedendo. Proseguì con voce stanca. "È il primo giorno della nostra vacanza. Qual è la prossima destinazione?".  
"Vuoi davvero passare la giornata con me?".  
"Sì". Non dovette sforzarsi a rispondere. Le venne naturale.  
Voleva solo abbracciarlo. La rabbia era sfumata in qualcosa che pulsava doloroso contro il suo sterno.  
Castle rifletté per qualche istante sui nuovi sviluppi, per poi decidere che l'avrebbe assecondata. Lei non indagò su cosa avrebbe preferito fare lui. Aspettò gli eventi.  
Salirono in auto. Castle guidava in silenzio, lei sembrava assorta nel panorama. Frugò di nuovo nella sua borsa e recuperò la macchina fotografica che aveva comprato prima di partire. Un altro degli acquisti privi di senso a cui si era abbandonata.  
Abbassò il finestrino e fotografò tutto quello che le scorreva davanti. Le serviva per non farsi travolgere dalla tristezza. La maggior parte dei clic sarebbero stati eliminati a una successiva cernita, perché mossi, o poco interessanti Ma qualcosa si sarebbe salvato, ne era certa.  
"Vuoi che ci fermiamo in qualche punto particolare?".  
Kate si voltò verso di lui come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento che c'era un'altra persona in auto con lei.  
"Va bene così, grazie".  
Non riconobbe la propria voce. Le sembrò quella di chi aveva già accettato la disfatta.

Castle proseguì senza dire niente, ma, dopo qualche centinaio di metri, si fermò su una piazzola di sosta che si stagliava alta sul lago. Kate non si era nemmeno resa conto, finché non l'aveva visto comparire dietro a una curva, scendendo la collina, che fossero vicini a uno specchio d'acqua. Si trattava di un punto panoramico segnalato da diversi cartelli, a cui non aveva fatto caso. Altri turisti come loro si erano fermati e stavano scattando interi album fotografici, ridendo, felici di essere in vacanza. Proprio il loro esatto opposto.  
Kate immortalò lo scenario ai suoi piedi. Non sapeva dove fosse Castle. Forse era rimasto in auto, lei era scesa senza aspettarlo.  
Seguì il sentiero che scendeva verso la riva del lago e la costeggiava, per un lungo tratto. Era ricoperta da vegetazione incolta e un alto canneto che si protendeva nell'acqua.  
Camminò a fatica, spinta dall'unico bisogno di allontanarsi e immergersi nella natura. Era un balsamo per i suoi nervi scossi.  
Si rifiutava di riflettere sulla loro situazione. Si inerpicò ansimando sul sentiero che aveva preso a salire, e poi scese di nuovo. A ogni passo l'urgenza di continuare a camminare diventava sempre più pressante.  
Si fermò solo quando giunse alla fine. Davanti a lei una piccola insenatura bloccava il passaggio. C'erano delle pietre, posizionate in modo casuale, che avrebbe potuto utilizzare per andare sull'altra riva, ma valutò che erano troppo distanti e scivolose. Non voleva passare il resto della giornata fradicia.  
Si sedette su un masso piatto, incrociando le gambe, curiosa di vedere come fossero venute le fotografie che aveva scattato a ritmo continuo. Un comportamento forse compulsivo, ma necessario in quel momento. Non stava pensando a tutto il resto.

Era così concentrata e dimentica dell'ambiente circostante, che quando si trovò Castle piegato sulle ginocchia a fissarla assorto, le mani sulle sue gambe, lanciò un grido spaventato, ritraendosi.  
Castle salvò la macchina fotografica da una rovinosa caduta. La tenne in mano e poi la posò a terra, vicino a lei.  
Kate sentì il cuore che batteva forte, mentre Castle la costringeva a fissarlo negli occhi. Avrebbe voluto chiuderli, ma qualcosa la obbligava a non distoglierli dai suoi. Preferì non leggervi niente. Rimase solo a guardare ipnotizzata le sue iridi blu.  
Una mano, mossa da una volontà che non riconobbe, si alzò dal suo fianco per toccargli volto. Era freddo. Il palmo si fermò sulla guancia, per scaldarla. Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, non sapeva cosa avrebbero fatto.  
Le sembrò del tutto naturale quello che successe subito dopo. Castle si sporse verso di lei e la baciò, prima solo sfiorando le sue labbra e poi andando in profondità. Kate rispose al bacio, stringendolo più forte che poté.  
Era sicura che se si fossero fermati, qualcosa di sarebbe spezzato. Si sentiva come se fossero gli unici abitanti di un mondo altrimenti desolato. Dovevano continuare a baciarsi, o la magia sarebbe finita.  
Castle sembrò condividere la stessa disperata convinzione. Infatti, nemmeno per un istante cercò di ritrarsi o terminare il loro bacio infinito, spingendola a trattenerlo.  
Si lasciarono andare all'unisono, ancora abbracciati, le guance vicine.  
Kate si allungò su un fianco per raccogliere la macchina fotografica. La mise tra i loro volti, per scattargli un primo piano.  
Lui rise piano, ma oscurò l'obbiettivo con il palmo della mano.  
"Non posso comparire nelle tue fotografie".  
Kate si morse l'interno di una guancia. Non ci aveva pensato. Aveva ragione, non potevano esistere prove del loro incontro rubato. Era così stanca di tutto. Avrebbe voluto buttare la prudenza in fondo alla massa di acqua immobile e scura davanti a loro.  
Si rituffò tra le sue braccia, stringendolo ancora più forte. Questa volta non riuscì a trattenere qualche lacrima, che si depositò sul colletto della sua camicia, rendendo l'azzurro ancora più intenso.  
Castle se ne accorse e le accarezzò la schiena. Kate appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Per quanto fosse assurdo, avrebbe avuto voglia di addormentarsi in quella posizione e risvegliarsi solo molte ore dopo. Era sfinita.  
"Ehi". La costrinse a tirarsi su. Lo fece di malavoglia, asciugandosi rabbiosamente le guance. "Non voglio punirti", mormorò raccogliendo le ultime tracce di lacrime dal suo viso.  
Non voleva farsi vedere così. O forse sì. Non le importava più nulla.  
"Lo so". Lo sapeva davvero. Era sbottata solo perché non sopportava più quella situazione. Lui non era quel genere di persona. "E scusami. Non penso davvero che sia una ripicca".  
"Non lo è", la rassicurò ancora una volta. "E io non penso che si faccia solo come vuoi tu".  
Kate fece una smorfia, grata del tentativo, che però non ingannava nessuno. Castle rise.  
"D'accordo, è vero, si fa come vuoi tu, la maggior parte delle volte".  
Rise anche lei.  
"Abbiamo solo bisogno di...".  
"Tempo", concluse lei per lui.  
"Di stare insieme", la corresse.  
"Non ce la faccio più a trattenermi, spiare le tue reazioni, sentirti distante. Non ci riesco". Lo disse tutto d'un fiato, chiedendosi se avesse di nuovo messo le sue esigenze prima di quelle di suo marito, se si stesse ancora dimostrando prepotente ed egoista, ma incapace di sopportare oltre quella situazione.  
"È questo che fai?", si stupì Castle, addolorato.  
Kate annuì. A che scopo mentire?  
"Sei freddo. Distante. Mi tieni alla larga. Non sei più tu", finì con un singhiozzo. Non capiva da dove le venisse quella tendenza al melodramma. Ma non riusciva a fare altrimenti.  
Castle l'abbracciò forte, accarezzandole i capelli. Non le disse che si sbagliava.  
"Mi dispiace. Fa ancora male". La confessione soffocata le dilaniò il cuore. Per lui e per loro.  
"Lo so. Va bene così".  
Non andava bene, ma almeno era un altro passo avanti. Aggrappata a lui pensò ancora una volta che, a dispetto di tutto, faticando, ce l'avrebbero fatta. Erano ancora insieme, dopotutto.


	16. Sedici

Kate era seduta sul divano. Fissava il caminetto, assorta, la tazza stretta tra le mani. La pioggia battente cadeva ritmica dalla sera precedente. La sentiva picchiettare implacabile sulle tegole del pergolato esterno. Le stava riempiendo di una piacevole sonnolenza, alla quale si sarebbe lasciata andare volentieri, se non fosse stato che era sola in casa, e che stava aspettando il ritorno di Castle.

Quella mattina si era svegliata cullata dal mormorio ipnotico delle gocce sul tetto e aveva deciso che quel giorno avrebbero sospeso le loro avventure turistiche e si sarebbero presi una pausa.  
Non le importava se Castle, come era probabile, non sarebbe stato d'accordo. Nei giorni precedenti l'aveva trascinata ovunque, incurante del fatto che lei lo implorasse, a intervalli sempre più ravvicinati, di lasciare che si sedesse per qualche minuto, per riprendere fiato. Da quando suo marito era più allenato di lei?  
Avevano scarpinato su numerosi acciottolati irregolari, rischiando di inciampare più volte, avevano visitato piccole chiese e famose basiliche, sempre a testa in su fino a farsi venire il torcicollo e l'aveva costretta a salire su tutte le torri e i campanili visitabili in cui si erano imbattuti. Purché fossero in alto. Ormai le strette scale a chiocciola di pietra umida, che giravano su se stesse con un angolo così stretto da farle venire le vertigini, si confondevano nella sua mente.  
Castle, insospettabilmente agile, l'aveva sempre spronata a continuare ad andare avanti, anche quando avrebbe voluto cedere e lasciare che ci andasse da solo, se ci teneva così tanto. Non glielo aveva mai permesso; erano sempre arrivati in cima e, doveva ammetterlo, la vista l'aveva ripagata di tutta la fatica, ogni volta.

Erano stati giorni inaspettati, e intensi. Aveva avuto spesso la netta percezione che Castle si stesse sforzando di esserle più accessibile. E lo era stato, almeno fisicamente. Dal momento in cui l'aveva aiutata ad alzarsi dalla roccia su cui era seduta di fronte al lago, perché tornassero insieme in auto, aveva cercato di non farla più sentire respinta.  
Si era chiesta spesso se non fosse tutto sbagliato, se non si rischiasse di peggiorare la loro situazione già incerta. La persone innamorate sul serio non devono costringersi a fare quello che non sentono, così aveva sempre pensato e ne era ancora convinta.  
Doveva ammettere che però aveva funzionato. Si era ammorbidito, si era reso più avvicinabile. Lei ormai non si chiedeva più se fosse il caso di sfiorarlo, o se il contatto fisico lo avrebbe infastidito. Non gli toglieva le mani di dosso.  
Rimaneva, però, molto non detto. Non avevano mai più parlato a cuore aperto e questo, se non li portava più vicini a una soluzione concreta, aveva in ogni caso permesso loro di godersi quello che avevano. Per brevi istanti, che erano durati sempre più a lungo, Kate si era illusa che non esistesse altro se non il momento presente. E in quello erano uniti, come prima.

Quel giorno, l'ultimo in cui aveva pianto, ponendo fine ai suoi insoliti crolli emotivi, e l'ultimo in cui si erano fatti del male, si era accorta, scrutando l'orizzonte, che nel lago c'era un isola. Più di una, l'aveva corretta Castle, diventato all'improvviso esperto conoscitore del posto. Aveva chiesto se ci fosse un modo per raggiungerla e se fosse prevista una visita almeno a uno di quei rifugi rocciosi, nel suo programma così rigido. Lui le aveva risposto che potevano fare tutto quello che volevano e lei aveva avuto una vaga reminiscenza del vecchio Castle, un tempo disposto a portarla illegalmente oltre la frontiera canadese e diventare latitante con lei, pur di metterla in salvo.  
Il piccolo molo da cui partivano i traghetti si era presentato deserto davanti ai loro occhi. Erano arrivati giusto in tempo per prendere una delle rare corse giornaliere che partivano alla volta dell'isola durante la bassa stagione. Avevano comprato in fretta i biglietti ed erano corsi sul pontile dandosi la mano. Appena avevano messo piede sull'imbarcazione, la sirena aveva annunciato la partenza.  
Castle si era diretto verso l'interno, più riparato, ma lei era sgusciata via, preferendo rimanere fuori a sentire il vento sulle guance, che le dava una piacevole sensazione di libertà. Era stato anche un modo per dargli spazio. Aveva temuto che lui avrebbe presto raggiunto il limite di tolleranza alla sua presenza continua. Aveva avuto tante paure di quel tipo, stupidamente.  
Era molto freddo ma ne era valsa la pena. Era rimasta appoggiata al parapetto a fissare un punto dell'orizzonte, mentre il traghetto faceva un giro largo per avvicinarsi al molo di una delle isole, dentro a un'invisibile insenatura. Non ricordava nemmeno quale destinazione avessero scelto. Non era importante.

Castle l'aveva raggiunta, con ancora i biglietti i mano, senza dire niente. L'aveva abbracciata da dietro, avvolgendola per riscaldarla, ed erano rimasti in silenzio mentre solcavano le acque calme del lago e la loro meta si faceva sempre più vicina.  
Era rimasta tesa, aggrappata alla sbarra arrugginita perché non sapeva cosa pensare di quelle effusioni pubbliche, così diverse dal tipico atteggiamento di Castle degli ultimi tempi.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando il mento di lui si era appoggiato alla sua spalla e aveva trattenuto il respiro quando aveva lui aveva premuto le labbra sul suo collo. A quel punto era stato necessario che la sorreggesse, oltre che tenerla al caldo. Aveva preferito farsi piccola e rimanere immobile perché il cambiamento era stato così repentino da renderla incapace di reagire. Si era aspettata che fosse solo un cedimento momentaneo, ma si era rivelato invece un nuovo atteggiamento che Castle aveva mantenuto, nel corso della giornata, quando erano risaliti lungo il viale principale, pieno di botteghe antiche e minuscoli negozi, fino in cima alla collina, per visitare le rovine.  
A una a una erano crollate tutte le barriere che Castle aveva innalzato per proteggersi da lei. A sua volta, lei si era lasciata andare, prima con circospezione, allungando una mano esitante pronta a ritrarla in caso di rifiuto, che non era mai arrivato, e poi sempre più sicura. Nelle stradine deserte si erano comportati come se si fossero appena innamorati e il mondo fosse stato ai loro piedi.

Non rammentava di preciso cosa avessero visitato, quel giorno, perché tutto quello che le veniva in mente erano i loro baci, ovunque, senza cercare luoghi appartati. Le mani sotto al cappotto a stringerla e le braccia intorno al collo che con tanta naturalezza alzava ogni volta che lui la tirava contro di sé.  
Era sembrato che non fossero in grado di fare più di qualche passo senza toccarsi, sfiorarsi o avvicinare le loro teste per raccontarsi qualche stupidaggine senza importanza.  
Avevano pranzato in un ristorantino che conteneva a malapena una decina di tavoli, buio e intimo, dove nessuno li aveva disturbati. Erano entrati intirizziti dal vento sferzante, ed erano rimasti fino a metà pomeriggio, senza rendersi conto del tempo che scorreva veloce. Avevano mangiato, chiacchierato, riso.  
Erano riusciti a prendere il traghetto che li avrebbe riportati sulla terraferma solo per un soffio e correndo senza fiato.  
Erano rimasti sul ponte esterno, come all'andata. Abbracciandosi e baciandosi, con gli spruzzi che ogni tanto li colpivano a tradimento, interrompendoli. Kate, con la testa nascosta nel colletto del suo cappotto, aveva temuto che qualcuno sarebbe uscito a dir loro di smetterla di stare appiccicati, invitandoli a darsi un contegno, non erano forse adulti? Invece, con sua sorpresa, li avevano lasciati in pace. Nessuno si era lamentato, come se stessero tutti cospirando per far tornare il loro amore a brillare della luce che gli era naturale.  
Lei non ricordava nemmeno come avessero fatto a tornare all'auto. In quale momento avevano smesso di baciarsi? Dovevano aver preso una pausa, se Castle era riuscito a portarli sani e salvi a casa.  
Avevano avuto progetti per la serata che avevano deciso di comune accordo, senza necessità di dirselo, di mandare all'aria.  
All'improvviso non avevano più avuto freddo, o fame, o altre necessità impellenti da soddisfare se non quella di chiudere la porta a chiave, lasciar fuori l'oscurità, e salire nella loro camera, tenendosi per mano.  
Non c'era stata rabbia, né struggimento, né bisogni da colmare. Era stato tutto naturale, dolce e lento. Calmo come il mare nelle pigre mattine d'estate. Era durato fino al mattino dopo, in un continuo assopirsi e risvegliarsi e continuare ad amarsi.  
Kate era entrata e uscita spesso da un dormiveglia confuso e irrequieto in cui le era bastato sentire il braccio di Castle appoggiato possessivamente sul suo corpo per tacitare di colpo il sottile senso di ansia che l'aveva accompagnata in tutte le settimane, e poi mesi, senza di lui.  
Aveva smesso di sentirsi sola, e angosciata. Si era languidamente abbandonata tra le sue braccia, in quella lunga notte, trovando sempre il sorriso di Castle ad aspettarla, quando aveva aperto gli occhi e sorridendogli a sua volta quando non si era fatta scrupolo di svegliarlo, impaziente di tornare a sentirlo dentro di sé, come se avesse saputo, in qualche oscura e istintiva parte di lei, che quello era l'unico modo che avevano, per il momento, di chiudere le loro ferite.  
Con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, in un groviglio disordinato di braccia e lenzuola, non aveva saputo dire dove finiva il suo corpo e dove iniziava quello di lui.  
Aveva ascoltato a occhi chiusi il suo cuore battere regolare. Aveva infilato la testa tra il cuscino e il suo collo perché il corpo di suo marito diventasse l'unico confine del suo mondo. Aveva lasciato che lui le affondasse le mani tra i capelli, mentre la baciava.

I giorni successivi erano stati una variante di quella prima notte della loro nuova vita, con la differenza che qualche volta si erano costretti a rimanere fuori a cena, continuando a fissarsi in modo inequivocabile e a guardare l'orologio, senza cedere al bisogno fuggire, lasciando i piatti intatti. All'improvviso la fame di Kate si era placata. Viveva per le loro lunghe e infinite notti.


	17. Diciassette

Castle non era ancora tornato. Era via da molto tempo, Kate cominciò a impensierirsi. Controllò il telefono usa e getta che lui le aveva fatto pervenire, e che non aveva mai usato. Non era mai stato necessario.  
Loro due erano sempre stati insieme e quindi non le era mai servito, non le era interessato contattare il resto del mondo. Qualche volta aveva pensato, provando un po' di senso di colpa, che avrebbe dovuto informarsi almeno riguardo a quello che stava succedendo al distretto. Aveva dato il suo nuovo numero di telefono solo a una persona, l'unica di cui potesse fidarsi, e che non aveva fatto domande. In caso di emergenza sapeva che non avrebbe esitato a comunicare con lei. Finora non aveva mai ricevuto chiamate, segno che stava andando tutto bene, se la stavano cavando da soli.  
Si chiese per quanti giorni sarebbero ancora rimasti. Non lo sapeva e non osava fare la domanda ad alta voce. Non osava nemmeno porla a se stessa. Andava avanti fingendo che fosse tutto quello che avevano. E forse era proprio così.

Si alzò dal divano e andò a controllare dalla finestrella verticale vicino alla porta. Scostò la tenda di cotone bianco, ricamata a punti sottili. Da lì si riusciva a vedere la strada per un lungo tratto, ma di Castle nessuna traccia.  
Era tutta colpa sua. A quell'ora avrebbero potuto starsene rilassati a godersi la pace della giornata.  
A un tratto le era venuto l'assurdo desiderio di preparare una torta. Di mele. Proprio lei che avrebbe piuttosto preferito stare chiusa per ore dentro alla sala interrogatori, a cercare di far cedere un sospettato particolarmente tenace.  
Castle aveva cercato di dissuaderla. Non sarebbe stato meglio uscire di casa, prendere un po' d'aria e finire in qualche pasticceria, magari a bere una cioccolata bollente e scegliere tra un vasto assortimento di torte quella che le ispirava di più?  
L'aveva seguita fino in cucina, mentre lei apriva cassetti e sportelli per valutare quello che avevano in casa e che cosa le sarebbe servito.  
Kate aveva finto di indignarsi. Suo marito non la riteneva in grado di cimentarsi con una torta? Grazie tante per la fiducia. Aveva parlato brandendo una paletta piatta di cui non conosceva la funzione, ma che le sembrava adatta per la circostanza.  
No, certo che ti credo capace di cucinare, tesoro. Si era affrettato a contraddirla, per cancellare nella sua mente l'onta di essere stata accusata di non saper fare qualcosa. A Katherine Beckett viene bene tutto, aveva cercato di lusingarla.  
La verità era che aveva ragione. Non aveva idea di come fare. Ma non poteva essere tanto difficile. Lei aveva lavorato all'FBI. Poteva non essere in grado di cavarsela di fronte a un compito così semplice? Erano capaci tutti. Bastava trovare una ricetta e seguirla in modo preciso e ordinato. Che osa poteva andare storto?  
Nel frattempo si era appuntata in un angolo della mente quel "tesoro" lasciato scivolare fuori in modo tanto naturale, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Lei aveva colto e fatto silenzio. Castle non la chiamava con nomignoli affettuosi da quando se ne era andata.

Si era perfino offerto di farla lui. O di aiutarla. Lei l'aveva redarguito con un'occhiataccia e lui si era rassegnato. Non gli aveva spiegato, perché non lo sapeva lei stessa, da dove venisse quel bisogno viscerale di riempire la casa di profumo di dolce alle mele, proprio come quando era piccola. Di aspettare che l'impasto lievitasse e si trasformasse in qualcosa di fragrante e irresistibile.  
"Perché devi farlo da sola? Facciamolo insieme", le aveva proposto ancora una volta, senza cedere. Non l'aveva fatto neanche lei.  
Kate non aveva compreso perché la ritenesse tanto inetta dietro ai fornelli. In passato gli aveva preparato pasti regolari dopo l'incidente con gli sci. Qualcosa di semplice, d'accordo, ma che l'aveva sfamato e fatto sopravvivere.  
Il problema era che forse non voleva perdere il suo ruolo primario di uomo che la nutriva? All'improvviso si era ricordata di quando non aveva voluto confessarle quale fosse l'ingrediente segreto grazie al quale l'aveva fatta diventare dipendente dai suoi caffè. __Se te lo svelo non avrai più bisogno di me. Allora non dirmelo.__  
Rammentava molto bene il loro scambio e come le si era stretto il cuore quando l'aveva visto seduto sulla sua vecchia scrivania, ad aspettarla con una tazza in mano, e l'aveva rassicurata che era solo un gesto di conforto dopo una lunga giornata, non un agguato per convincerla a tornare con lui.  
Kate aveva scosso la testa per scacciare i brutti ricordi. Era tutto passato. Erano insieme.

Quando si era reso conto che lei non era intenzionata ad abbandonare l'idea del suo progetto, aveva fatto l'ultimo, disperato, tentativo. Sarebbe andato lui a prendere gli ingredienti. Poteva permettergli di fare almeno questo? L'aveva visto così speranzoso e abbattuto insieme, che si era dovuta trattenere dal buttargli le braccia al collo, altrimenti sarebbero finiti di nuovo di sopra e tanti saluti alla torta. Non riusciva a capire perché fosse diventata così sentimentale. Castle però sembrava apprezzare. Forse non l'aveva mai vista tanto trasparente nel dimostrargli quello che provava per lui.  
Kate sospirò. Aveva dato per scontate molte cose tra di loro, ma era sua ferma intenzione impegnarsi a essere grata di averlo ancora tenacemente presente nella sua vita e a esprimere sempre quello che provava per lui. Anche se andava contro la sua natura.

Perché ci metteva così tanto? L'avevano trattenuto a lavorare come fruttivendolo, usando il suo bell'aspetto per attirare clienti?  
Aveva lasciato che uscisse lui sotto la pioggia, invece che andarci da sola, proprio per far sì che si rendesse utile in qualche modo. Dopo una rapida ricerca in rete, si era segnata quello che mancava, e che era invece necessario, e aveva appuntato l'esatto tipo di mele che le sarebbero servite. Di quelle era certa, le ricordava bene dalla sua infanzia. Gli aveva ripetuto più volte che doveva comprarle di quella forma e colore e di non tornare con qualche sostituto non adatto. Forse non le aveva trovate, nel negozietto dove erano passati qualche volta a fare la spesa, e si era dovuto spingere più lontano. Forse le strade erano diventate impraticabili, per via della pioggia. O forse qualche commessa troppo zelante lo stava trattenendo con la scusa di essergli d'aiuto. Si inquietò. Castle stava avendo un po' troppo successo tra le donne del posto, molto più che a casa, dove già la risposta femminile al suo fascino non era da considerarsi trascurabile.

Dopo una decina di minuti sentì con sollievo il rumore della ghiaia sotto le ruote dell'auto. Si affacciò di nuovo. Era tornato e stava correndo verso l'ingresso con più pacchetti e borse di quanti si aspettasse. Mistero risolto. Aveva di nuovo svaligiato qualche supermercato.  
Gli aprì la porta lei stessa, per non fargli perdere tempo a cercare le chiavi. Fu accolta da un grande sorriso, schizzi di pioggia e la solita vitalità di suo marito che sembrò riempire la casa altrimenti vuota e tetra.  
"Ehi", la baciò con labbra che sapevano di caffè. "Scusa il ritardo. Il vicino mi ha fermato per darmi questo". Le mise tra le braccia un pacco avvolto da uno spesso telo di stoffa, legato con un nastrino dorato. Si trattava di certo di qualcosa di commestibile. Non era la prima volta che venivano riforniti di prodotti locali, senza averne fatto richiesta. Avevano sempre sorriso e ringraziato, senza dare troppa confidenza. Non perché fossero schivi, ma perché avevano bisogno di stare da soli.  
Doveva essere un'usanza del posto. Spostò i lembi del tessuto, scoprendo una torta rotonda che, invece di essere dolce, era salata. Ne assaggiò un pezzetto. Era formaggio quello sbriciolato nell'impasto?  
"Sua moglie si è alzata all'alba per tre mattine, per prepararla", la informò togliendosi la giacca.  
"Tutto questo disturbo per darla a noi?". Kate era già all'erta per la menzione di un soggetto femminile. Adesso si erano messe a cucinare per lui?  
"No", Castle rise, prima di vedere l'espressione incupita del suo viso. "La cucinano in questo periodo per i loro parenti. Sono stati tanto gentili da tenerne una per noi".  
Le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, costringendola a guardarlo. "Non è un modo per sedurmi, come temi che faccia chiunque".  
"Lo temo per un motivo reale. Sbaglio o ti hanno invitato a bere un caffè?".  
"Come fai a sapere...?". Castle era sbalordito.  
"Ero un detective, prima di diventare capitano", commentò asciutta.  
"Sì, hanno insistito per offrirmi almeno un caffè e ho accettato. Mi sembrava il minimo. Sono sempre stati gentili con noi".  
Certo. _Gentili._ Adesso si diceva così. Lo fissò torva.  
"Sei sexy quando sei gelosa". Non l'avrebbe blandita con un po' di voce roca e occhi ammiccanti. Non si sarebbe data via per così poco.  
"Non sono gelosa", replicò simulando indifferenza. "Mi limito a riassumere i fatti".  
Gli diede le spalle. "Adesso ho del lavoro da fare", gli annunciò sostenuta.  
"Posso venire con te?".  
"No".  
Con quel secco diniego lo spinse fuori dalla sua cucina. Sua almeno per le prossime ore.

Nonostante tutta la sua buona volontà, preparare la torta non si rivelò così facile come aveva creduto. Eppure aveva seguito la ricetta passo per passo, pensò desolata e sul punto di farsi prendere dalla disperazione.  
Aveva sbucciato e tagliato le mele, senza spiluccare. Aveva allineato gli ingredienti davanti a lei. Li aveva perfino fotografati, tanto era stata orgogliosa. Aveva impastato, mescolato, unito, tutto secondo le regole. Il forno era stato acceso alla temperatura giusta. Forse la ricetta era sbagliata in partenza? O lei una catastrofe in cucina, constatò osservando il disastro che si trovò tra le mani dopo qualche tempo.  
Il profumo che aleggiava in cucina non era quello che aveva pregustato. Non invogliava nessuno a correre in casa per sedersi a chiacchierare davanti al camino. Non osò assaggiarla, ma già dall'aspetto si vedeva che non era commestibile.  
Con la teglia stretta contro il petto si lasciò scivolare con la schiena contro la credenza di legno antico. Doveva dichiarare la disfatta. Il contenitore le scivolò di mano e cadde a terra, producendo un rumore di sconfitta.  
Chi l'avrebbe detto a Castle adesso? Aveva ubbidito ai suoi ordini ed era rimasto lontano da lei, per non disturbarla e non innervosirla.  
Il trambusto attirò suo marito, che avanzò rapido verso di lei, preoccupato dal vederla seduta sul pavimento.  
"Che cosa c'è, Kate? È successo qualcosa?".  
A suo onore Kate riconobbe che aveva solo lanciato un'occhiata al risultato dei suo sforzi – non poteva in tutta onestà chiamarla torta – ed era riuscito a rimanere impassibile.  
Lei si coprì gli occhi con le mani e non disse niente.  
Castle raccolse la teglia e la mise al riparo sul tavolo, prima di sedersi a terra accanto a lei. Kate si appoggiò alla sua spalla.  
"Volevo farti una torta di mele", esclamò con voce piagnucolosa, come se quella frase ovvia potesse spiegare tutto.  
Castle la baciò su una tempia. "Lo so. Grazie", mormorò.  
Non aggiunse altro, sapendo che altrimenti lei se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo.  
"È venuto un orrore", ammise in un sussurro.  
Castle doveva di certo sapere che per lei non era facile non essere brava in tutto. Si impegnava al massimo delle sue possibilità e i risultati erano sempre arrivati. Tranne in questo caso.  
Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Kate si rifugiò nel suo petto.  
"Mi dispiace averti mandato in giro per la campagna allagata a farti concupire dalle tutte le donne della regione", continuò con tono lugubre.  
Castle fece una smorfia. "Dove sarebbero tutte queste donne che...". Non concluse, per via degli istinti omicidi che le lesse in volto.  
"Perché volevi farmi una torta?", le domandò con voce così affettuosa che la fece stare peggio. Era stato felice, quindi, della sua idea. Peccato che fosse andata in fumo.  
"Perché è quello che fanno le mogli", rispose veemente.  
Castle si mise a ridere. "Da quando?".  
Kate si irritò. "Non c'è bisogno di...", iniziò agguerrita.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo", la fermò subito. "I mariti escono a caccia e le mogli stanno a casa a preparare le torte". Si stava prendendo gioco di lei. Lasciò correre perché le era venuto un pensiero folle e inaspettato.  
"Rimaniamo qui", gli propose implorante parlando contro la sua camicia.  
"Qui?". Castle era stupito.  
"Sì. Tu scrivi e io... ", cosa poteva fare per convincerlo? "Imparo a cucinare. Te lo prometto. Ti faccio anche le conserve. E l'orto. Ti congelo gli spinaci per l'inverno. E anche quei cosi dentro al baccello". Più ci pensava e meno le sembrava attuabile. E per questo ancora più desiderabile. Anche se non sapeva i nomi delle verdure.  
Castle non rispose e la tenne stretta. Forse stava valutando la sua proposta. Sarebbe stato tanto brutto vivere un'esistenza rilassata e tranquilla lontana dai pericoli di casa? Si rispose da sola: dopo qualche tempo sarebbe impazzita. L'immagine però era bella lo stesso.  
Dopo qualche tempo Castle si girò a guardarla. Era molto serio.  
"Qual è il tuo piano?", volle sapere.  
Kate rimase interdetta. L'aveva presa sul serio?  
"No, non qui. A casa. Come faremo con la finta separazione e le indagini segrete su LokSat? Qual è il mio ruolo?".  
Kate rimase di stuccò. Provò a parlare ma non uscì nessun suono. Morì e risorse senza mai lasciare la pietra dura e fredda del pavimento. Boccheggiò. L'aveva perdonata? La stava riaccogliendo? Era finito il loro tormento?  
Si tuffò su di lui stritolandolo, Castle si lamentò, ridendo.  
Quando riuscì a tornare in sé le venne un dubbio. "Significa che vuoi tornare a New York? Adesso?".  
"No". Capì che lui non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. "A meno che non debba o voglia farlo tu".  
Lei scosse la testa vigorosamente. Voleva passare ancora qualche giorno con lui, nel loro mondo protetto e inaccessibile.  
"Ok", mormorò prima di baciarla. "Sono passato a prendere una torta di mele", le confessò muovendo le labbra sulle sue.  
"Che cosa?!". Kate si stupì, ma seppe che non avrebbe dovuto. Era così tipico di lui.  
"Prima di tornare qui sono andato in quel bar dove ti ho portato la prima mattina e ho comprato una torta intera. È lì che ho bevuto il caffè, non sono andato dai vicini".  
Kate si girò furibonda a cercare un oggetto contundente con cui colpirlo ripetutamente. Lui le bloccò le braccia prima che trovasse quello che stava cercando.  
"Non potevo dirtelo. Ti saresti arrabbiata".  
In quanto a quello, non era di buon umore nemmeno adesso. Non si era fidato delle sue capacità.  
Ma lo perdonò con grande bontà d'animo quando si ritrovò accoccolata vicino a lui, sotto la coperta e con la torta di mele più buona che avesse mai mangiato.


	18. Diciotto

Kate si appoggiò al muretto che le arrivava fino alla vita e lanciò un'occhiata di sotto. Era solo un modo per prendere fiato dopo l'ultima discesa dalla pendenza così ripida e il selciato tanto scivoloso da farle temere che sarebbe caduta rovinosamente a terra da un momento all'altro, sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
Castle aveva continuato a dirle che era tutta colpa di quei tacchi che ostinava a mettersi, ogni volta che l'aveva afferrata prima che capitombolasse giù dai gradini.  
I tacchi non c'entravano niente, gli aveva risposto piccata. Erano quelle stradine che scendevano dalla collina a essere state progettate da una mente diabolica. Si chiese come facesse la gente quando pioveva, con la pietra bagnata e sdrucciolevole o, ancora peggio, quando nevicava.  
Che quella giornata si sarebbe rivelata un'impresa ardua l'aveva capito fin da quando Castle aveva parcheggiato fuori dalle mura della cittadina arroccata in cima a un pendio.  
All'inizio era stata troppo distratta a osservare il panorama della campagna sottostante, che riempiva lo sguardo fino all'orizzonte. C'era un po' di foschia, l'orizzonte si confondeva con il cielo biancastro. Si era accorta all'ultimo che Castle si era diretto verso una delle entrate principali, e l'aveva raggiunto correndo, rischiando di inciampare in una delle radici nodose che sbucavano dall'asfalto.  
Quando si era accorta di quanto fosse impervia la salita, si era quasi rifiutata di seguirlo. Doveva esserci un altro modo per accedere alla piazza principale, la gente non poteva davvero farsela a piedi. Non tutti, perlomeno.  
Cos'era, una specie di via crucis per mettere alla prova la loro fede? No, aveva riso Castle. Però c'era in effetti una via crucis reale lungo la strada che portava alla basilica. Quale basilica, Castle? Quella più in alto. E non era finita lì, aveva aggiunto sibillino. Più sopra ancora c'era una fortezza, ma non l'avrebbero visitata. Era chiusa. Bene, aveva pensato Kate tra sé, uscendosene invece con un: "Oh, che peccato", che non aveva convinto nessuno.  
"Fosse per te, Beckett, ce ne staremmo in casa per tutto il tempo". Da quando era una brutta idea? Finalmente suo marito l'aveva capito.

Si era rassegnata e gli era andata dietro. Non era stato così faticoso risalire il viale di accesso. C'erano molti negozietti, in cui era voluta entrare a curiosare, rallentando di fatto la scarpinata. In più Castle le aveva tenuto un braccio sulla schiena con il secondo fine, non molto ben occultato, di spingerla in avanti. Gli era stata grata, anche se per orgoglio avrebbe voluto dimostrargli che ce la faceva benissimo. O forse sarebbero stati graditi dei cani da slitta. Aveva già visto qualche proprietario farsi dare una mano da quattro zampe allenate che sgambettavano senza fatica.  
Una volta arrivati in cima si era detta felice di aver fatto lo sforzo. Aveva amato la scenografia che era apparsa davanti ai loro occhi: una piazza circolare, con i palazzi storici molto antichi a fare da sfondo e una scalinata centrale su cui bivaccavano turisti intenti a riposare dopo la fatica, o a scattare fotografie. Nonostante la giornata nuvolosa, il posto era pieno di gente. Si erano confusi nell'anonimato della folla, avevano passeggiato pigramente e si erano fermati ad ammirare gli scorci dei vicoli con le case addossate una sull'altra. Come era ovvio quando suo marito si metteva in testa qualcosa, erano saliti fino alla chiesa superiore, prendendo un sentiero esterno ed erano arrivati boccheggiando fino alla fine.  
Dopo sarebbe stata tutta discesa, l'aveva rassicurata Castle. Peccato che avesse rischiato in più punti di dover dire addio alle sue ginocchia.

Kate era contenta. Non quella felicità euforica che arrivava come un'onda e ti portava in alto solo per farti precipitare nella tristezza del dopo sbornia. Non si svegliava più con il respiro corto e non temeva più che la sua vita, costruita con tanta fatica, scivolasse via come sabbia tra le dita.  
Non sapeva come si sarebbero comportati una volta a casa. Non avevano fatto progetti. Dopo essere stata con lui giorno e notte temeva che sarebbe stato difficile tornare nel suo vecchio appartamento, da sola.  
Ma Castle le aveva promesso infinite volte, a parole o con gesti silenziosi, che ci sarebbe stato. Di più. Che non avrebbe fatto mosse avventate e non si sarebbe messo nei guai, il che era più di quello che aveva osato sperare. La situazione era molto pericolosa, questa volta lui sembrava averne capito la gravità. Le aveva giurato che si sarebbe fatto solo come voleva lei. Lei aveva corrugato la fronte, poco convinta. Castle aveva sempre trovato il modo di insinuarsi nelle sue faccende personali senza curarsi dei suoi desideri. Spesso si era rivelata la scelta migliore, ma non questa volta. Qui c'era in ballo la loro incolumità. E se poteva accettare l'idea che LokSat se la prendesse con lei, non avrebbe mai più tollerato che lui fosse in pericolo. Non poteva rischiare di perderlo. O di temere che fosse morto, tenendo in vita la speranza con rituali che sconfinavano nella magia, allontanandosi da quella razionalità che era sempre stata la sua amica fidata.

Castle aveva ascoltato in silenzio il suo lungo sfogo. Stavano facendo una passeggiata lungo un viottolo polveroso, che li aveva portati a una casa diroccata, identica a tante altre di cui il paesaggio era punteggiato. Il tetto era sfondato, le tegole erano crollate in quello che doveva essere stato il corpo principale. Le finestre erano rettangoli vuoti. Da una di esse Kate aveva scorto le ceramiche di un blu intenso che dovevano aver adornato la cucina. Una scelta insolita, aveva pensato. La campagna era silenziosa e immobile. Non c'erano trattori all'opera. Si stava preparando al lungo sonno rigenerante dell'inverno.  
Si erano fermati vicino a un albero dalla folta chioma e dal tronco distorto e piegato da chissà quali intemperie. Aveva continuato a crescere partendo da quell'angolatura strana, senza cedere alle forze naturali, traendo linfa dall'interno.  
Alla fine aveva annuito. Le aveva detto di aver capito. Non era del tutto convinta che avesse realmente compreso i motivi per cui era stata costretta ad andarsene, anche se glieli aveva spiegati più volte. Ne aveva colto forse il nesso di causa ed effetto, ma non poteva aver già dimenticato i mesi di sofferenza. Forse li avrebbe sempre tenuti relegati in uno spazio nascosto del suo cuore, pronti a balzare fuori e fargli del male. E forse con il tempo il dolore si sarebbe stemperato. Quel che contava era che in quel momento fossero insieme e decisi a farcela in due. Non solo non ci sarebbero stati più segreti, lo aveva rassicurato, ma lei non se ne sarebbe andata. Mai. Più.  
Aveva calcato bene le ultime parole, guardandolo fisso negli occhi per convincerlo che era molto più di una promessa. Castle era stato colpito dal suo tono determinato e, forse, anche dalla luce implacabile dei suoi occhi.  
Aveva riflettuto per qualche istante e poi, con molta gravità, le aveva chiesto se volesse sigillare il tutto con un patto di sangue, vista l'aria sinistra con cui gli aveva parlato e che gli stava facendo credere che avesse nascosto sotto al cappotto un coltellaccio da macellaio con il quale intendeva ridurlo in poltiglia.  
Kate non si era offesa per l'apparente mancanza di serietà. Lo conosceva troppo bene per non capire che era il suo modo di dirle che aveva ascoltato tutto con attenzione e che aveva colto con molta precisione quello che voleva comunicargli. Poi aveva coperto tutto con qualche trovata sciocca per alleggerire la tensione. Era così che facevano sempre. E più o meno aveva sempre funzionato.

La piazza sottostante era gremita di persone, più di quando erano arrivati. Kate capì che stava per aver luogo un matrimonio. Gli invitati arrivavano alla chetichella, scherzando e ridendo euforici, con i loro vestiti ben stirati, le gonne fluttuanti e i tacchi a spillo, su cui qualcuno avrebbe detto addio alle proprie caviglie.  
Si girò a chiamare Castle, che stava controllando il suo telefono. Notizie da casa, forse? Non lo aveva mai visto armeggiare con l'inutile cellulare usa e getta che era rimasto muto per tutto il tempo della loro vacanza.  
La raggiunse, in tempo per vedere arrivare uno sposo molto nervoso.  
"È un bel posto per sposarsi, non credi?", gli domandò continuando a guardare verso il basso.  
"Lo pensi davvero?". Kate si chiese perché avesse un'aria così assorta.  
"Sì, beh... è una bella cornice. Storica. E artistica". Le sembrava di parlare come un dépliant turistico.  
Castle fece silenzio per qualche minuto. Kate pensò che l'argomento fosse chiuso, ma non era così.  
"Vuoi che ci risposiamo qui?".  
Non avrebbe potuto coglierla più di sorpresa.  
"Che cosa?! Certo che no", gli rispose con violenza, alzando la voce. "Vuoi davvero ricelebrare il nostro matrimonio?", si informò con più calma. Da dove gli venivano certe idee?  
"Io no. Ma magari tu... vuoi qualcosa di più tradizionale che non una cerimonia veloce agli Hamptons".  
Gli infilò una mano sotto al braccio. Aveva capito da dove era saltata fuori quella domanda a ciel sereno. Era ancora dispiaciuto di non averle dato quello che credeva avesse sempre sognato fin da piccola.  
"Il nostro matrimonio è stato perfetto. Non ho bisogno di nient'altro. Tanto meno di farlo di nuovo".  
La fronte di Castle si distese. Ognuno aveva i propri punti deboli, che ogni tanto facevano capolino.

Gli invitati avevano bloccato il passaggio, riempiendo gran parte dei vicoli che confluivano nella piazza antistante.  
"Possiamo intrufolarci in quel bar all'angolo, in attesa che entrino in chiesa".  
Kate indicò a Castle un piccolo locale soffocato tra un negozio di ceramiche e uno che vendeva borse di pelle artigianali.  
"Quando siamo passati ho visto che aveva in vetrina diversi tipi di cioccolatini. Magari è un negozio specializzato".  
"Perché non mi stupisce che tu abbia ancora fame, dopo il pranzo completo che ti sei mangiata non più tardi di...", guardò l'orologio. "Due ore fa? Io fatico ancora a respirare".  
Erano stati in un ristorante nascosto in una via secondaria, che era sembrato più una cantina rimessa a nuovo che non un locale alla moda. Pareti di pietra, travi a vista e un ricco menu dal quale avevano faticato a scegliere cosa prendere, con il risultato che avevano ordinato molti più piatti di quanti fossero in grado di svuotare, ma si era rivelato tutto così buono che, in un modo o nell'altro, erano riusciti ad avere la meglio di tutto quel cibo. Non era colpa sua se le piacevano i prodotti locali. L'Italia era famosa per le sue tradizioni gastronomiche, no?  
"Se stai tirando fuori ancora la storia della mia fame insaziabile, vorrei ricordarti che nelle ultime due ore abbiamo fatto su e giù per la collina e di conseguenza ho bruciato tutte le calorie. E poi un cioccolatino non ha mai fatto male a nessuno".  
Più ci pensava più le veniva voglia di sedersi di fronte a una tazza bollente e profumata. Erano i loro ultimi giorni lì. Anche se non avevano deciso una data precisa, e, anzi, non avevano più tirato fuori l'argomento, la verità era che non potevano rimanere ancora a lungo. A casa non avrebbero potuto passeggiare senza una meta e fermarsi a bere qualcosa nel primo locale che li avrebbe ispirati.  
Castle le sorrise. "Non mi lamento affatto del tuo appetito. È grazie a quello che sei così diversa da quando sei qui".  
Kate si accigliò. Che cosa aveva voluto dire?  
"Diversa, come?", si informò.  
"Diversa", ripeté ottusamente lui, non riuscendo a capire il nocciolo della questione. "Più rilassata. Non hai più quei segni violacei sotto agli occhi. E sei più... morbida. Sei sempre stata molto bella...", continuò, correndo ai ripari e temendo di averla offesa insinuando che fosse stata meno che splendida, quando era arrivata. Doveva essere convinto che si trattasse di una mancanza di apprezzamento estetico da parte sua e voleva porvi rimedio.  
"Ma adesso sei più luminosa. Felice, oserei dire", concluse allarmato. "Non c'è niente di male a essere felici, no?". Stava andando in panico.

Kate strinse le dita sulla pietra del muretto, che si sbriciolò, sporcandole le mani. Se le pulì sulla giacca. Si ricordò di quella chiesa imponente che avevano incontrato salendo in auto i lunghi tornanti e di cui aveva letto che era stata costruita con un materiale poco resistente. Tufo. Le venne in mente la parola esatta. Nei secoli non aveva resistito all'erosione degli elementi, o forse solo allo scorrere del tempo.  
"Morbida?", ripeté con voce incolore, fissando un punto oltre la sua spalla.  
"In senso positivo. Solo meno stanca". Castle stava finendo i sinonimi. Le mise le mani sui fianchi, scuotendola piano. "Kate, cancella tutto. Era solo un modo di dire che sono contento di vederti felice. Tutto qui".  
Kate non lo stava ascoltando. Guardò verso il basso, staccandosi da lui. La fame. La stanchezza. Il fiato corto. Le lacrime. Il suo essere insolitamente emotiva. Un chilo in più, forse. __Morbida__. Non aveva voluto dirle che era ingrassata.  
Armeggiò con la chiusura della borsa e prese il cellulare. Lo assemblò e lo accese, lasciando da parte la prudenza, per una volta. Controllò la sua agenda. Era come temeva. Stando in vacanza aveva perso il conto del tempo.  
Le tremarono le gambe. E le venne da sorridere. Si sentì vacillare, Castle si affrettò a sorreggerla.  
Si voltò verso di lui. Lo vide confuso perché non capiva cosa stesse succedendo ed era preoccupato per lei.  
Si sentì frastornata e incapace di articolare delle parole sensate. E intanto le fiorì sulle labbra il sorriso più travolgente che avesse mai provato nella sua vita. A parte forse il giorno del suo matrimonio.  
"Castle...", gli toccò un braccio con un movimento febbrile. "Non sono solo rilassata. Cioè anche quello, sì". Le venne da ridere. "È che sono incinta".  
Glielo disse come se una parte dentro di lei non avesse alcun dubbio che fosse così. Quando parlò si rese conto di esserne sicura, senza capire da dove le venisse quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco che aveva scacciato ogni incertezza. Era reale.  
Non sapeva cosa si era aspettata. Che fosse sorpreso, o sotto shock. Forse perfino impaurito.  
Ma di certo non si era immaginata quel che successe davvero. Castle si irrigidì, trasformandosi sotto ai suoi occhi in uno sconosciuto ostile. Si staccò da lei, facendo qualche passo indietro. Le sembrò quasi che la odiasse.  
"L'hai sempre saputo", la accusò, ghiacciandola all'istante. "Lo sapevi e non me l'hai detto".  
Di cosa stava parlando? Se ne era accorta solo ora.  
"No, Castle...".  
Non la fece parlare.  
"Per tutto questo tempo. Mentre mi facevi credere che volevi prenderti una pausa. Mentre indagavi da sola mettendoti in pericolo. Come hai potuto farlo?".  
Kate ascoltò in un silenzio raggelato, non volendo credere a quello che sentiva, alle accuse che le stava lanciando contro. Non capì nemmeno il suo livore, fino a un certo punto. Lei era incinta da poco, se lo era davvero. Prima doveva fare un test, o delle analisi, per esserne sicura.  
Che cosa c'entrava quindi la loro separazione? Doveva essere successo la sera dopo il loro anniversario. Chiuse gli occhi. In effetti poteva essersi distratta abbastanza da lasciare che accadesse l'irreparabile. Del resto non si era aspettata che la serata finisse in quel modo. Li riaprì. Non era il momento di fare certe considerazioni.  
Non aveva mai visto Castle tanto arrabbiato. Offeso. Ferito. Nemmeno quando se ne era andata.  
"Che razza di persona fa una cosa del genere?", aggiunse esterrefatto.  
Era troppo. L'ingiustizia della condanna senza appello che l'aveva travolta rendeva inutile cercare di spiegarsi di fronte a quell'uomo irragionevole che aveva deciso, senza pietà, che lei era colpevole. Di nuovo.


	19. Diciannove

La perse di vista. Il tempo di darle le spalle, per riaversi dal colpo ricevuto a tradimento e raccogliere i pensieri per capire il da farsi e, quando si voltò, non la trovò più accanto a lui.  
Fu così sconcertato dall'improvvisa assenza, che per qualche prezioso istante rimase a fissare come un ebete il posto vuoto che fino a qualche minuto prima era stato occupato da Kate.  
Si ridestò in fretta dal torpore. Non poteva permettersi di perdere altro tempo. Doveva trovarla, e in fretta. Si precipitò in mezzo alla folla vociante, dando spintoni alle persone che lo intralciavano, rischiando di farli finire a terra, chiedendo scusa a mezza voce mentre proseguiva la sua corsa affannata e disordinata, sapendo che doveva apparire come un pazzo.  
Il numero già cospicuo di persone presenti nella piazza in un giorno ordinario si era moltiplicato a causa della presenza degli invitati al matrimonio e questo creava un problema in più.  
Dove poteva essere andata? Cercò di mettersi nei suoi panni e di ragionare secondo i suoi schemi mentali. Dopo tanti anni trascorsi vicino a lei, studiando il suo comportamento, doveva sapere a menadito come funzionava la sua mente. Più o meno, ammise a malincuore. Spesso meno. Riusciva sempre a coglierlo di sorpresa. Proprio come era appena successo.  
Preso da un pensiero che lo atterrì appena ne colse il senso, infilò le mani nella giacca, per controllare che le chiavi dell'auto fossero ancora lì. Si diede dello stupido, appena il metallo liscio sfiorò le sue dita. Kate era certo in grado di sottrargli qualsiasi cosa dalle tasche, come una ladra provetta, ma non lo avrebbe di certo abbandonato lontano da casa, senza un mezzo di trasporto.  
E questo lo faceva tornare al problema principale: dove era fuggita? Soprattutto considerando che non aveva un'idea precisa di dove fossero. Non era mai troppo attenta alla loro destinazione giornaliera, anche se lui gliela spiegava nel dettaglio. Lasciava che la trascinasse in giro, lamentandosi solo quando lui le proponeva qualche meta troppo impervia.  
Aveva pensato che fosse diventato una specie di codice giocoso tra di loro. Rideva nel dirgli: "Non ce la farò mai ad arrivare fin lassù". Non si era mai posto il problema di valutare se fosse in grado o meno di salire tutti quegli scalini o arrivare in cima a una collina, prima di scegliere la loro prossima attività.  
Via, era Beckett. Lei correva dietro ai criminali. Non l'aveva mai vista stanca da quando la conosceva. Provata, esausta, perfino prostrata. Stanca fisicamente, no.

Sorrise con amarezza. Il motivo era uno e molto semplice, si stupiva di non esserne reso conto prima. Non si vantava forse di conoscere alla perfezione il corpo della moglie? Non lo aveva ammirato e desiderato in silenzio per anni? Forse gran parte della sua mente poteva rimanergli ancora celata. Ma non il suo corpo. Eppure non si era accorto del segreto che lei gli aveva tenuto nascosto. Un altro.  
Corse ovunque. Setacciò l'intera cittadina. Tutti i negozi, bar, ristoranti, la farmacia (forse si era sentita male?), perfino i bagni pubblici, chiedendo alle donne che uscivano, con quell'aria spiritata che doveva avere, se ci fosse una donna americana all'interno. Se ne erano andate in fretta, lanciandogli occhiate impaurite.  
Controllò più volte, irrompendo nei locali come uno squilibrato. Tornò al ristorante dove avevano pranzato. Sì, ricordavano la donna che era con lui, certo. _Sua_ _ _moglie__ , li corresse ansioso, come se fosse importante che lei venisse definita in relazione a lui, e non come una persona qualunque. No, erano molto spiacenti, ma non l'avevano vista. Se fosse passata di lì l'avrebbero informato attraverso il numero di cellulare che aveva cacciato in mano al proprietario. Qualche problema, signore? Sembrava che andasse tutto bene, solo qualche ora prima.  
Castle non si curò di rispondere, precipitandosi fuori. Valutò l'idea di informare la polizia, ricordava di aver visto una piccola questura, salendo.  
Sapeva per esperienza che nessuno si sarebbe allertato per una persona scomparsa da quanto? Controllò l'orologio. Un paio d'ore. Gli avrebbero chiesto se ci fossero stati problemi tra loro, se avessero discusso e lui avrebbe dovuto ammettere che era andata proprio così. Gli avrebbero consigliato di andare a casa a controllare che non fosse tornata e di aspettarla lì. Queste cose si risolvono spesso da sole, avrebbero aggiunto, con aria formale e un po' annoiata. Per loro si sarebbe trattato solo di un litigio tra coniugi.  
Sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo e, inoltre, sarebbe stato difficile spiegarsi al meglio, se gli altri non avessero parlato almeno un po' di inglese. Lui non padroneggiava l'italiano.

Tornò al parcheggio fuori dalle mura. Il passo era lento, il cuore pesante Continuava a guardarsi in giro. Si aspettava forse di vederla stesa in un angolo, svenuta? L'immagine gli fece accelerare i battiti. Era _incinta_. Poteva aver avuto un malore, un abbassamento di pressione, o un calo di zuccheri. Del resto aveva sempre fame. Se aveva corso come lui, senza niente nello stomaco, il suo corpo poteva aver ceduto per la mancanza di energie.  
Doveva chiamare tutti gli ospedali, partendo da quelli più vicini, anche se fossero stati dei semplici presidi per piccoli centri abitati. Avrebbe scaricato una mappa. Sarebbe andato di persona implorando di controllare i registri. Era un suo diritto. Per fortuna erano sposati. Non c'era privacy che tenesse.  
Ma doveva tornare a casa, prima. Doveva accertarsi che lei, in qualche modo, non fosse riuscita a raggiungere il casale.  
Aprì lo sportello dell'auto, cadendo pesantemente sul sedile. Diede un'occhiata a quello vuoto vicino a lui. _Dove sei, Kate?_  
Era ancora arrabbiato. Ma era anche preoccupato e, soprattutto, addolorato.  
Viaggiò sulle stesse strade che solo qualche ora prima gli erano sembrate tanto diverse. Avevano riso. Si erano tenuti per mano. Sapeva che la realtà avrebbe fatto presto irruzione nelle loro vite, imponendo il suo prezzo, e aveva voluto godersi gli ultimi giorni insieme, fingendo che si trattasse della loro luna di miele.  
E poi era successo questo.

Guidò imponendosi di andare piano, perché sapeva di doversi controllare o avrebbe superato i limiti, rischiando di finire fuori strada.  
Continuò a esaminare ogni tratto di strada, solo per scrupolo, accertandosi che non stesse vagando disorientata da quelle parti. Gli sembrò di vederla in tutte le donne che incrociò, anche quelle diverse per corporatura e scelte estetiche. Per lui erano tutte Kate.  
C'era molto più traffico del previsto, o forse era lui a essere molto impaziente. Si trattenne dal premere il clacson numerose volte. Doveva stare calmo. Era una parola, visto che aveva voglia di prendere a pugni il volante.  
Fu solo quando svoltò nella stradina secondaria segnalata da due enormi pini marittimi cresciuti a dismisura, ormai diventati il loro punto di riferimento per riconoscere la svolta giusta che altrimenti si sarebbe confusa con la vegetazione circostante, che rallentò.  
Fino a quel punto era stato spinto dalla necessità di ritrovarla. Si era trattata di un'emergenza, che non gli aveva dato il tempo di pensare ad altro. Adesso era diverso. Se era riuscita effettivamente a tornare a casa, forse prendendo un taxi, che era l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente per giustificare la sua assenza... che cosa le avrebbe detto?  
E se, peggio ancora, avesse avuto tutto il tempo di preparare le valigie e andarsene, mentre lui girava come una trottola cercandola dappertutto? Al pensiero sentì propagarsi nel torace un dolore acuto che era partito dal centro delle costole. Poteva essere arrabbiato con lei, ma non voleva che se ne andasse. Non un'altra volta. __Ti prego, Kate, no.__ Non poteva permetterle di abbandonarlo di nuovo. Durò solo qualche attimo straziante, poi si risvegliò dalla disperazione e il dolore scomparve.

Fermò l'auto sul ciglio della strada. Scese. Aveva bisogno di aria. Quello che lo aspettava a casa poteva essere rimandato di qualche minuto. Prima doveva decidere come affrontare la situazione.  
Prese una stradina sconosciuta, piena di buche e sassi, senza avere la minima idea di dove conducesse. Doveva schiarirsi le idee. Camminò a lungo, finché riuscì a smaltire la rabbia e il cervello gli si snebbiò.  
Si sedette su un tronco, incurante del fatto che si sarebbe sporcato, o perfino strappato, i pantaloni.  
Perché non glielo aveva detto? L'interrogativo che lo stava tormentando da ore balzò fuori dall'angolo in cui l'aveva relegato, come se non stesse aspettando altro.  
Quale donna tiene nascosta una cosa del genere al proprio marito? Per quale motivo?  
La risposta si formulò in fretta nella sua mente, ed era molto semplice. E, quindi, per la sua esperienza del mondo, doveva essere quella vera.  
Perché non aveva voluto dirglielo. Ecco tutto. Perché doveva continuare con la sua battaglia segreta contro LokSat. Contro i suoi demoni interiori. Sapeva che lui non glielo avrebbe permesso. Perché avrebbe avuto voce in capitolo e avrebbe fatto valere i suoi diritti. _Diritti_. Che brutto modo di descrivere l'arrivo di un bambino.  
Non solo si era macchiata della colpa di averlo tenuto all'oscuro, ma aveva messo in pericolo suo figlio, nel farlo. Poteva accettare che non glielo avesse detto, per qualsiasi assurdo motivo, poteva perfino capire che non avesse avuto voglia di precipitarsi da lui a comunicarglielo. No, non era vero, non ne comprendeva la logica, ma per amore di dibattito interiore poteva sorvolare sulla questione, così per ipotesi. Ma niente la giustificava per non essersi fermata nella sua caccia all'uomo. Niente.  
Avrebbe accettato la separazione, forse perfino il divorzio, ma non questo.

Andò indietro nel tempo, cercando di indovinare quando potesse averlo scoperto. Di quanto doveva essere? Era andata via dal loft il primo giorno del suo nuovo incarico. Trentasei ore dopo, per l'esattezza. Fine settembre. Quanto era passato? Nove, dieci settimane. Lei doveva saperlo da almeno metà del tempo. Diede un colpo secco con il palmo aperto sul legno dietro di lui, provocandosi qualche escoriazione.  
Non era possibile. Forse era lui che non voleva accettare la realtà, sperando, contro ogni evidenza, che fosse rimasto ancora qualcosa da salvare nel loro matrimonio.  
Allineò ancora una volta i fatti. Non poteva essere successo in Italia, nonostante le numerose occasioni. Semplicemente, non c'era stato il tempo perché il bambino desse prova di sé. Non conosceva in modo preciso la biologia del corpo femminile, ma due conti sapeva farli.  
Né si poteva ricondurre l'evento alla sera del loro anniversario, perché era successo solo poco tempo prima che partissero per il loro viaggio in Italia. Annuì. Esatto. Troppo presto. Infatti. Si sentì un po' idiota a darsi ragione nel mezzo della campagna deserta. Ma era così, giusto? Poteva essere rimasta incinta solo prima di piantarlo in asso.  
Qualcosa si muoveva rapido tra i suoi pensieri, senza che lui riuscisse ad afferrarlo. C'era qualcosa che non tornava. Ma cosa? Doveva per forza essere andata così.  
Magari non se ne era accorta fino a quella rivelazione improvvisa in mezzo alla folla? Beh, perché no?  
Quando Beckett era impegnata in un caso molto importante e faticoso capitava che si dimenticasse perfino di mangiare per giornate intere, figurarsi se poteva accorgersi di un ritardo.  
Magari l'aveva attribuito alla stanchezza, allo stress, quel genere di cose che si tirano sempre in ballo. No, era impossibile. Non poteva essere passata sopra a tante settimane di assenza di qualcosa che accadeva secondo scadenze tanto regolari.  
E quindi si tornava da capo. Non glielo aveva detto.  
Eppure qualcosa di fastidioso e molesto continuava a giocare a nascondino con lui. Continuava a sfuggirgli un punto importante.  
Prese il cellulare, lo accese. Nessuna chiamata. Non provò nemmeno a controllare se fosse rintracciabile. Se la conosceva almeno un po', di sicuro non avrebbe risposto. Scorse le varie schermate, fino ad arrivare al calendario. La data odierna era segnata in rosso. Non aveva bisogno di ricordare il giorno del loro anniversario. Tornò al mese precedente. La data incisa dentro al suo anello nuziale lo fissò muta. Proprio come pensava. Troppo presto. Gli venne un colpo quando sembrò che il numero scritto all'interno della casella bianca si trasformasse in una faccina che gli faceva la linguaccia. Aveva forse le allucinazioni?  
Tornò a oggi. Tornò indietro. Contò con le dita, proprio come un bambino che ha appena imparato a fare le addizioni.  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no._  
Non ci volle molto a capire quello che il suo cervello aveva tentato di dirgli per tutto il tempo. Era successo il giorno del loro anniversario. I tempi combaciavano perfettamente. Anche lo stato d'animo __spensierato__ , a dirla tutta. Ed era passato l'esatto numero di giorni perché lei se ne rendesse conto solo ora.  
Era stato un idiota. Il cuore tornò a martellargli nel petto. Si sarebbe preso volentieri a calci. L'aveva accusata ingiustamente solo perché aveva sbagliato a fare una semplice somma. Solo perché non sapeva contare. Era lui il primo ad aver perso il senso del trascorrere del tempo, lì in vacanza, e, per questo, aveva imbastito subito una sentenza senza appello contro sua moglie. Che lo aveva davvero appena scoperto e glielo aveva detto subito, appena l'ipotesi le era affiorata alla mente. E si era mostrata __felice.__  
Tornò di corsa alla macchina, mise in moto sgommando per immettersi sulla carreggiata. Meritava di finire i suoi giorni dentro in una grotta umida e buia, tormentato dal rumore delle gocce sulla roccia. Ma prima doveva farsi perdonare. Se lei avesse avuto un cuore abbastanza grande.


	20. Venti

Ci mise solo pochi minuti per tornare a casa. Parcheggiò in mezzo al cortile, spense il motore e si precipitò fuori senza chiudere lo sportello dell'auto.  
Non c'era nessun segno di vita che potesse far pensare a una presenza all'interno, le persiane erano chiuse, proprio come le avevano lasciate prima di uscire e la facciata esterna aveva un'aria desolata, nonostante gli ultimi raggi del sole a illuminarla.

Il portone d'ingresso era chiuso a chiave. Il suo cuore diede un colpo a vuoto. Se non era qui... dove poteva essere? Era stata la sua ultima speranza. Rassegnato a non trovarla, forzò la chiave dentro alla serratura difettosa, come d'abitudine. Una volta dentro lo accolse il silenzio totale.  
Diede un'occhiata al tavolo della cucina, per vedere se fosse per caso passata di lì e gli avesse lasciato un biglietto. Era vuoto. Non trovò indizi della sua presenza nemmeno in salotto.  
Guardò verso l'alto, ormai convinto di essere da solo in casa. Gli rimaneva soltanto di controllare la loro stanza al piano superiore. Le ipotesi che si affacciarono alla sua mente furono due, entrambe spaventose: o lei non era mai tornata a casa, e quindi vagava da ore chissà dove, oppure aveva fatto le valigie e se ne era andata. Si aggrappò al corrimano, senza il coraggio di procedere. Pensò di fare un tentativo, prima, per rintracciarla al telefono. Si rese conto che erano tutti modi con cui cercava di procrastinare un evento doloroso. Doveva salire e scoprire la verità.

La loro camera era immersa nell'oscurità. Non c'era nessuno. Si sentì gelare quando si rese conto che il mobiletto dalla parte di Kate, sempre pieno di cianfrusaglie abbandonate in un disordine caotico così poco da lei, era perfettamente in ordine, senza nessuna traccia dei suoi oggetti personali. Si guardò in giro in preda al panico e si accorse che non c'era nient'altro che le appartenesse.  
Se ne era andata. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, cercando di calmarsi. Avrebbe voluto lasciarsi cadere sul pavimento e rimanere lì a vegetare finché gli fosse tornata la forza di tornare a far parte del mondo dei vivi.  
Era tornata a casa e, mentre lui la cercava come un pazzo tra le stradine affollate sperando di riconoscerla tra facce sconosciute, aveva avuto tutto il tempo di fare i bagagli e andarsene.  
Diede un colpo alla porta per sfogare la frustrazione. Non si curò del dolore. __Dannazione, Kate. Non hai lasciato nemmeno che mi spiegassi.__  
Sapeva che se la stava prendendo con il bersaglio sbagliato. Era lui quello da colpevolizzare, non lei. Se solo avesse smesso per un attimo di essere così idiota e non l'avesse accusata senza motivo. Non la biasimava. Con ogni probabilità, se ne sarebbe andato anche lui di fronte a un attacco del genere. La sua reazione era stata immotivata ed eccessiva, se ne rendeva conto. Per questo voleva che lei almeno sapesse che lo aveva capito quasi subito.  
Non aveva senso però rimanere fermo a commiserarsi. Doveva muoversi, reagire. Il suo compito non era ancora finito: prima doveva trovarla a ogni costo e accertarsi che stesse bene.

Imboccò il lungo corridoio su cui si affacciavano le altre camere da letto, deciso a scendere di sotto, quando qualcosa destò la sua attenzione. Con la coda dell'occhio vide del tessuto colorato appallottolato nell'angolo di una delle due poltrone collocate in fondo al letto. Si avvicinò per guardare meglio. Si trattava di uno dei foulard di Kate, quello che aveva indossato fino a qualche ora prima. Se lo ricordava, perché era di una tonalità diversa rispetto a quelle che si metteva di solito.  
Si sentì riempire di speranza, forse troppo precipitosa. Magari era solo uscita a fare una passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee, proprio come aveva fatto lui. Si era cambiata, si era messa una sciarpa più pesante, sbarazzandosi di quella che adesso era stretta nel suo pugno. La annusò. Il suo profumo era ancora forte. __Suo.__  
Andò di corsa verso l'armadio e aprì le ante con violenza. Si sentì quasi accasciare per il sollievo. I vestiti di Kate erano ancora tutti lì.  
Non se ne era andata per sempre. Ma dove era?  
Controllò in bagno. Lo specchio era ancora coperto in parte dal vapore. Significava che, a meno che qualcuno non avesse fatto irruzione e avesse colto l'occasione di farsi una doccia, lei non era uscita da molto.  
La considerazione ebbe il potere di calmarlo. Valutò se uscire a cercarla, o darle un po' di spazio. La sua natura fremente l'avrebbe indotto a battere la campagna per rintracciarla, ma non era l'ipotesi migliore. Se era fuori a riflettere sulla situazione, lui doveva rispettare i suoi bisogni.  
Decise di attendere al piano inferiore il suo ritorno, ed era già sul punto di scendere il primo gradino delle scale, quando una luce fioca che filtrava da sotto la porta di una delle altre camere lo fece fermare.  
Nessuno era mai entrato lì dentro, da quel che ricordava.  
Abbassò piano la maniglia, aprendo lentamente. Fu proprio lì che vide sua moglie.  
Era seduta sul letto, girata di spalle, la schiena eretta, fissando la finestra buia di fronte a lei.  
Castle non perse tempo a farsi invadere dalla gioia di per il fatto di averla infine trovata: senza pensarci due volte si precipitò all'interno, urtando con forza contro il letto e finendo la sua corsa inginocchiato davanti a lei.  
La prese tra le braccia, oscillando avanti e indietro.  
"Kate. Mi dispiace. Perdonami".  
Kate non reagì. Castle si rese conto con spavento che stava trattenendo un fantoccio privo di vita. Non si era ritratta, non lo aveva spinto via, non aveva parlato. Gli sembrò assente, volata in un punto lontano, inaccessibile.  
La lasciò andare. Lei non si ribellò. Non si mosse nemmeno. Quando la guardò negli occhi, gli sembrarono solo pozze vuote e inespressive.  
Si era cambiata, proprio come aveva supposto, e adesso indossava una maglietta a maniche corte. Era senza trucco e si era legata i capelli in un nodo basso dietro la nuca.  
L'apprensione che Castle aveva iniziato a provare divenne qualcosa di molto più serio.  
"Kate... ?", la chiamò esitante. Stava bene? Doveva insistere o lasciarla in pace?

Le sfregò con forza le braccia, accorgendosi che erano fredde. La temperatura in casa era troppo bassa per potersene andare in giro vestiti leggeri, almeno finché non avesse acceso il fuoco. Lo fece più che altro per farla reagire, ma da lei non provenne nessun segno di vita.  
Kate voltò la testa verso il cuscino. Castle, sorpreso dal movimento e speranzoso che significasse che aveva registrato la sua presenza, seguì il suo sguardo. Vide il braccialetto, quello che le aveva regalato solo poco tempo prima, appoggiato sopra alla trapunta bianca. Preso da una paura insensata, controllò se si fosse tolta anche la fede. Per fortuna la trovò ancora al suo posto.  
Sapeva che si era trattato di un pensiero irrazionale, ma fu felice di vedere l'anello sul suo anulare. Lei lo portava sempre, se se lo fosse sfilato sarebbe stato un gran brutto segno, si disse. Fu una consolazione di breve durata, ma gli infuse un po' di coraggio.  
Kate si allungò per prendere qualcosa dal comodino accanto al letto. All'inizio non capì di cosa di trattasse, ma poiché glielo stava porgendo con aria decisa, fu costretto a prenderlo in mano.  
Era un test di gravidanza. Si sentì morire.  
"È il primo che ho fatto. È l'unico che calcola le ipotetiche settimane di gestazione. So che non è un dato certo, ma è l'unica cosa che ho trovato".  
Castle si sentì molto più che morto. Kate aveva parlato con una voce meccanica, senza mostrare nessuna emozione. Sembrava, __era__ , assente, come se la cosa non la riguardasse. A lui avevano martellato dei chiodi nel petto.  
Stette male al pensiero che lei si fosse sentita in dovere di provare la sua innocenza. Che razza di disastro aveva combinato?  
Non guardò il risultato del test, non era necessario.  
Kate si era quindi recata in farmacia, mentre lui la cercava come un disperato. C'era stato anche lui, ma non gli era venuto in mente di chiedere se fosse per caso entrata una donna straniera a comprare un test di gravidanza.  
Il motivo era semplice e amaro al tempo stesso. Non ci aveva pensato perché era stato convinto che lei avesse fatto tutte le analisi molto tempo prima. Si insultò con diversi epiteti poco generosi.  
"Non mi serve, Kate". Appoggiò piano l'oggetto sul letto, pensando che, in qualsiasi altra circostanza, sarebbe stato felice ed euforico mentre attendeva il responso di quella finestrella. Adesso aveva questioni molto più importanti da affrontare, prima di concedersi il lusso di sognare il loro bambino. Non sapeva nemmeno se aveva ancora una moglie.  
"Oh, quindi adesso non ti serve?". La voce sferzante della moglie in questione lo fece sobbalzare.  
"No".  
Castle cercò di controllarsi per mantenersi calmo e non trovarsi a scuoterla per convincerla della bontà delle sue nuove intenzioni.  
"Kate". Nessuna risposta. "Guardami".  
Lo sguardo che gli rivolse gli fece venir voglia di andarsene in giro per il mondo a frustarsi con un bastone affilato.  
"Ho sbagliato. Mi dispiace. È stupido da dire ma... ho fatto un errore di calcolo".  
Kate arcuò un sopracciglio perfetto.  
"Un errore di calcolo?", ripeté con una sfumatura di derisione nella voce.  
"Sì. In senso letterale. Ho fatto male i conti...".  
Il silenzio lo indusse a proseguire, sapendo già in partenza che più avesse tentato di spiegarsi, e più avrebbe dato adito a fraintendimenti. Ma che altro poteva fare, di fronte al muro che lei, giustamente dal suo punto di vista, gli stava opponendo?  
"Non pensavo che potesse essere successo la sera del nostro anniversario. Mi sembrava troppo presto...".  
Kate lo guardò incuriosita, come se si fosse trattato di uno strano esemplare di insetto ripugnante.  
"Troppo presto?", ripeté con un tono incolore che non prometteva niente di buono. Castle annuì, insicuro.  
"Quindi non ti sembrava fosse trascorso un intervallo di tempo utile", ripeté, come se volesse essere certa di aver capito bene.  
Castle mosse di nuovo la testa, sempre più incerto. Le cose non si stavano mettendo bene, se doveva dar retta al suo istinto.  
"E hai trovato naturale pensare che fossi rimasta incinta più due mesi fa, che l'avessi scoperto da sola e non te lo avessi detto, per chissà quale motivo. Anzi, per farmi i fatti miei, giusto?".  
Detta in quel modo suonava molto male, ma era andata proprio così.  
"Kate...", cercò di prenderla con le buone.  
"Perché allora non sospettare un tradimento? Perché non accusarmi in grande, già che ci sei? Vuoi un test di paternità, Castle? Magari il bambino non è tuo".  
Si sentì ferito dal suo sarcasmo, anche se sapeva di meritarselo.  
Appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe. Sperò di sentire la sua mano tra i capelli, ma fu presto disilluso.  
"Kate. Scusami. Ti prego. È che... non sei sembrata sorpresa...". Se aveva pensato di migliorare la sua situazione, capì presto di aver commesso un altro sbaglio.  
"Certo che sono stata sorpresa", sbottò. "Non me lo aspettavo, proprio come te! O stai insinuando che quella sera ti ho incastrato?".  
 _No, no, no_. Dovevamo fermarsi. Di quel passo lei sarebbe presto arrivata a sparargli addosso che era stato lui a __incastrarla__ , perché aveva proposto la "pausa nella pausa" con chissà quale secondo scopo, solo per farla tornare. Nello stato d'animo in cui si trovavano potevano continuare a incolparsi di ogni misfatto e nefandezza, incluse guerre e la fame nel mondo, solo per ferirsi l'un l'altro.  
Non era così che voleva che andasse. Doveva fermare la spirale che li avrebbe trascinati verso il basso. Sempre che non ci fossero già.  
"No. Non lo penserei mai. Lo sai".  
"No, Castle. Non lo so", la sua voce si era di nuovo spenta. Aveva perso la forza battagliera che l'aveva fin lì sostenuta. Kate fissò le piastrelle ai suoi piedi.  
"So solo che era l'ultima cosa che mi aspettavo", continuò. "Ma quando l'ho capito...". Sorrise. Un sorriso timido e gioioso che gli fece venire nostalgia di un passato che sentiva di aver perso per sempre. Quando era stato lui il fortunato destinatario. "Sono stata felice. Anche se so che non è il momento giusto, ma che importa? E te l'ho detto subito. Non avevo quasi finito di rielaborare il concetto io stessa, che già te lo stavo comunicando".  
Lo guardò lacerata. Castle si sentì scivolare sempre più in basso, nel girone dantesco delle persone che, per la propria enorme e ingiustificata stupidità, avevano combinato danni irreparabili.  
Le passò una mano tra i capelli.  
"Esci", gli ordinò lei duramente. La mano si fermò a mezz'aria. Non si aspettava quel brusco cambio di atmosfera.  
"Kate...".  
"Sono stanca. Devo riposare". Si raggomitolò sul letto, lontana da lui.  
Castle capì solo in quel momento, dando un'occhiata più approfondita alla camera, che lei si era trasferita lì. I suoi oggetti, quelli di uso quotidiano, erano appoggiati sul pesante cassettone di legno. Si sentì il protagonista di un numero da circo di lancio di coltelli che, invece di evitarlo, lo stavano centrando in pieno. Tutti. Si alzò in piedi. Le gambe si erano intorpidite. La tristezza gli appesantiva le spalle, era un macigno troppo pesante da sostenere. Prese una coperta dall'armadio che profumava di sacchettini di lavanda lasciata a essiccare in estate e gliela drappeggiò intorno al corpo.  
Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose. Che l'amava. Che era dispiaciuto. Voleva sapere come si sentiva. Voleva parlare del loro bambino.  
Invece fece silenzio e uscì dalla stanza senza fare rumore.


	21. Ventuno

Castle era rimasto diverso tempo seduto sul divano a guardare l'oscurità calare piano e le ombre dentro casa allungarsi fino a raggiungerlo. Dal piano di sopra non era arrivato alcun rumore e lui non aveva osato entrare a disturbarla. Sperava che fosse riuscita a dormire almeno un po'. Lui era sicuro che non avrebbe mai più chiuso occhio. Non quella notte, almeno.  
Con il trascorrere delle ore cominciò a sentirsi inquieto all'idea che fosse chiusa dentro da sola, senza che li fosse andato a controllare nemmeno una volta che stesse bene, o che non avesse bisogno di qualcosa.  
Sperare che avesse bisogno di lui era troppo.  
Valutò cosa potesse accadere di male se si fosse presentato al suo cospetto: al peggio l'avrebbe cacciato di nuovo, magari urlando. Nel frattempo però lui sarebbe stato in grado di accertarsi se stava andando tutto bene, se aveva fame, freddo, se le girava la testa, o se le andava di alzarsi, fare due passi. Lui l'avrebbe guardata dalla finestra, per assecondare i suoi desideri.  
Era sicuro che avrebbe grugnito in risposta e non sarebbe scesa con lui. Né avrebbe permesso che lui rimanesse a farle compagnia.

Quando aprì la porta della sua nuova camera da letto, i suoi occhi non riuscirono a vedere nulla. La sentì respirare in modo regolare e quel suono rassicurante fu sufficiente a farlo retrocedere verso l'uscita. Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.  
Kate invece lo sorprese allungandosi a premere il pulsante della lampada di vetro colorato che inondò la stanza di una luce soffusa.  
"Che cosa c'è, Castle?", gli chiese un po' seccata. Non capì se l'avesse svegliata o fosse rimasta sdraiata con gli occhi chiusi a pentirsi di averlo sposato.  
"Non rimanere lì impalato, entra". Decisamente la seconda ipotesi.  
Ebbe quasi timore ad avvicinarsi, non volendo risvegliare la iena infuriata, non per evitare una scenata, ma perché non voleva farla agitare. Si accorse che la stava già trattando da invalida e Kate non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto, il più lontano possibile da lei, per non turbarla. Non sapeva come cominciare.  
"Stai bene?", si informò banalmente, sentendosi molto stupido.  
"Sto come prima", gli rispose da sotto la coperta dentro cui era tornata ad arrotolarsi.  
Castle fece un respiro profondo.  
"Dobbiamo uscire a cena", buttò fuori, stringendo gli occhi in attesa del colpo che era certo sarebbe seguito.  
"Sei impazzito?". Kate tirò fuori la testa trapassandolo con gli occhi fiammeggianti. "Non intendo uscire di casa. Con te, soprattutto".  
"Lo so", ammise a malincuore.  
"Se lo sai allora perché mi proponi queste idee assurde?". Non stava andando male, tentò di convincersi Castle. Poteva sempre iniziare a insultarlo.  
"Perché non ho niente da cucinare per te".  
Aveva pensato di assentarsi per andare a comprare gli ingredienti per preparare qualcosa di salutare per lei e il bambino, ma non aveva voluto lasciarla in casa da sola. Sapeva di essere troppo protettivo, ma non gli era rimasto molto altro da fare.  
"Non ho fame".  
"Tu e il bambino dovete mangiare. Lo sai".  
Risposta errata. Kate si tirò su come una furia, desiderando, con ogni probabilità, che lui scomparisse dalla sua vista, non tollerando oltre la sua presenza.  
"Ti preoccupi per me solo perchè sono il contenitore di tuo figlio?".  
Era un colpo basso che lui accolse senza battere ciglio. Era stata ingiusta, e lo sapevano entrambi. Lui si era sempre interessato del suo benessere, anche prima che lei si accorgesse della sua esistenza. Anche quando era saltato fuori che chiunque era un candidato migliore di lui, costringendolo a rimanere in un angolo a guardarla sorridere ad altri uomini.  
Decise di non raccogliere la sua provocazione. Non intendeva litigare con lei, non voleva passare la serata tra urla e recriminazioni. Non perché fosse un uomo pavido, ma perché non sarebbe servito a nessuno. Lei non avrebbe smesso di essere arrabbiata e lui non sarebbe riuscito a farsi perdonare.  
"Il tempo di cenare da qualche parte vicino a casa e poi torniamo qui". Però doveva mettersi qualcosa nello stomaco, su quello non intendeva transigere.  
Kate valutò la situazione. Dovette rendersi conto che la sua proposta era ragionevole, oppure aveva fame. Di fatto accettò con riluttanza di uscire con lui.  
"Però non ci parleremo", chiarì. "E non avremo nessun contatto".  
"D'accordo".  
A dire il vero gli venne un po' da ridere, immaginando loro due seduti a tavoli diversi, impegnati a mangiare il più in fretta possibile, e poi tornare muti all'auto.  
Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra quando si rese conto che forse non era un'ipotesi così campata in aria. Meglio non farle venire idee strambe.

Kate non aveva voluto accomodarsi a due tavoli separati, con suo enorme sollievo. Ne aveva scelto uno piccolo al centro della sala, e non uno di quelli rettangolari più grandi, dove avrebbe potuto prendere posto lontano da lui. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ma con lei non si poteva mai sapere.  
Sedeva rigida e composta, gli occhi puntati sul menu, una nuvola di astio a incoronarle la testa.  
L'aveva raggiunto in salotto in perfetto silenzio che, come da patti, nessuno aveva ancora rotto. Castle non le aveva nemmeno appoggiato una mano sulla schiena, come faceva di solito, per accompagnarla mentre entrava nel locale. Per prima, come sempre.

Era un giorno settimanale, quindi il locale era tranquillo. I pochi clienti condividevano il loro stesso desiderio di discrezione, anche se, diversamente da loro, gli altri almeno si scambiavano qualche frase sporadica.  
Le loro pietanze arrivarono molto in fretta, Castle percepì il sollievo di sua moglie e ne fu ferito.  
Kate aveva scelto un'austera zuppa di legumi, invece dei piatti ricolmi di cibo con cui aveva banchettato nei giorni precedenti. Era iniziata una nuova era, a quel che vedeva.  
Per il momento si sarebbe fatto andar bene quel minimo quantitativo di calorie. Del resto aveva promesso di non aprire bocca, quindi non avrebbe potuto lamentarsene.

Era evidente che Kate moriva dalla voglia di finire il suo pasto e tornarsene a casa. Ma era altrettanto chiaro che non aveva appetito, perché giocherellava con ceci e lenticchie, come se fossero state pedine di un gioco di società, invece che qualcosa di commestibile. Si limitava a spostarli nel piatto, sforzandosi di mangiucchiarli.  
Castle non si sarebbe mosso da lì finché non avesse finito tutto.  
Kate si incupì all'improvviso, Castle si allarmò di conseguenza. Era diventata molto pallida. Forse non si sentiva bene e lui aveva sbagliato a costringerla a uscire.  
"Scusami. Devo... vado un attimo in bagno". Castle si dimenticò che non dovevano parlarsi. Del resto era stata lei a farlo per prima.  
"Stai bene?", le chiese inquieto. "Possiamo andarcene quando vogliamo, Kate... non c'è bisogno che ti sforzi di mangiare". A quello avrebbe pensato dopo.  
Lei fece un gesto per fargli capire che non doveva preoccuparsi, - come se fosse stato facile-, e scomparì in fondo al ristorante, dove un sollecito cameriere le aveva indicato la via per la toilette.  
Castle aspettò con impazienza che tornasse a farsi viva. Non era forse normale avere bisogno di andare spesso in bagno, viste le sue condizioni? Forse era troppo presto, ma preferì pensare che non ci fosse nessun altro problema che non un naturale bisogno fisiologico.  
Eppure qualcosa non quadrava. Era lui o si stava attardando, ovunque fosse? Era uscita dalla finestra?  
Si guardò intorno, sempre più agitato. E sì, c'era qualcosa non andava.  
Kate rientrò nella sala a passo malfermo. Era già pronto a balzare da lei, trattenendosi solo per decoro, quando la vide appoggiarsi con una mano alla parete, e fare una smorfia di dolore.  
Non sarebbero riusciti a trattenerlo nemmeno legandolo con le catene. Scattò in piedi, rischiando di travolgere tavoli, sedie e ogni ostacolo che avesse osato frapporsi tra lui e Kate. Piombò accanto a lei, che, trovandoselo vicino, si afflosciò appoggiandosi a lui.  
"Kate. Kate! Che cosa c'è?".  
Piegarono entrambi le gambe, lei per prima e lui per continuare a sorreggerla.  
Era più pallida di prima e molto spaventata. L'insieme contribuì a farlo andare fuori di testa. Gli altri clienti avevano cominciato ad allungare occhiate curiose e il proprietario del locale si era avvicinato per capire meglio la situazione. Castle lo scacciò con un gesto della mano.  
"Kate. Stai male? Vuoi andare a casa?".  
Kate scosse la testa.  
"Devi dirmi cosa c'è che non va". Lo guardò stranita. "Con le parole". Non gli importò di sembrare ridicolo, lei non stava bene, era l'unica cosa importante.  
Kate si toccò l'addome, gesto che lo atterrì. Lo mandò ancora più fuori di sé l'unica parola che sua moglie riuscì a pronunciare e che lui interpretò come "sangue". La successiva occhiata di panico che lei gli rivolse lo convinse che la situazione era grave.  
Capì che era il momento di agire. Si tirò su di scatto, trascinandola con sé. Attraversò la sala, sotto gli occhi di tutti, pronto a far saltare in aria il ristorante, se non lo avessero fatto uscire subito di lì.  
Kate si fermò, interrompendo anche la sua corsa. Si staccò da lui. Sembrava aver ritrovato il sangue freddo e un po' di compostezza.  
"Castle. Fermati". Si voltò a guardarla. Pensò che non volesse uscire di lì.  
"Dobbiamo andare in ospedale". L'avrebbe portata con la forza.  
"Lo so. E sono d'accordo. Ma non sappiamo dove sia. E non serve a niente precipitarci fuori per cercarlo a caso,. Ci metteremmo il triplo del tempo".  
Castle non seppe se era rimasto più stupito dalla sua ragionevolezza, anche per il fatto che era la prima volta che gli parlava senza volerlo incenerire, o se doveva spaventarsi a morte perché anche lei concordava che fosse un'emergenza.  
Aveva assurdamente sperato che fosse un brutto sogno e che lei gli avrebbe comunicato che si era immaginato tutto per via della sua fervida fantasia. A gesti, perché sarebbe stato ancora valido il loro patto di silenzio.  
Invece era tutto vero.  
Si informarono su dove fosse la clinica più vicina, che risultò essere a qualche chilometro da lì, in cima a una collina. C'era un grande parcheggio davanti, lo rassicurarono. Kate cercò di mostrarsi impassibile, ma Castle si accorse che stringeva i denti, piegandosi in avanti.  
La parola "sangue" continuava a rimbombargli in testa.


	22. Ventidue

Castle sedeva esiliato su una delle scomode sedie di plastica arancione in sala d'attesa. Chi aveva avuto la brillante idea di decidere per quel colore? Di certo lui non ne veniva rallegrato, come dovevano aver pensato i solerti arredatori.

Aveva fatto irruzione nel piccolo pronto soccorso volando sulle ali della tragedia, proclamando che si trattava di una questione di vita o di morte e gridando a gran voce che qualcuno corresse ad aiutare sua moglie. Molto scenografico.  
La moglie in questione era arrivata alle sue spalle qualche istante dopo, camminando sulle sue gambe e perfettamente in grado, all'apparenza, di prendersi cura di se stessa. Questo era bastato al personale di turno per decidere, con sua grande frustrazione, che la situazione non era così grave.  
Li avevano fatti accomodare in una saletta soffocante, non più grande di una cucina di piccole dimensioni e che puzzava di disinfettante, promettendo che qualcuno si sarebbe preso cura di loro. Invece, li avevano lasciati ad attendere infiniti minuti preziosi, senza che nessuno si accertasse del motivo per cui erano finiti lì.

Castle, al colmo dell'agitazione, aveva deciso, nell'ordine, di radere al suolo l'intero ospedale, appiccando un incendio, andarsene altrove sbattendo la porta, e denunciarli tutti. Solo il provvidenziale intervento di una Kate molto composta e determinata l'aveva convinto a desistere. Aveva affermato in tono perentorio che non sarebbero andati da nessun'altra parte, lei non aveva intenzione di muoversi di lì. Lui aveva già controllato e scoperto che il primo __vero__ ospedale, attrezzato in modo adeguato, era a soli trenta chilometri.  
Lei aveva scosso la testa e la questione era stata accantonata, nonostante Castle sentisse provenire del fumo dalle sue narici. Era sempre stata una donna irragionevole e testarda, chi meglio di lui poteva testimoniarlo? Avrebbe dovuto prenderla di peso e rimetterla in auto.

Quando erano stati finalmente chiamati, con tutta la calma di questo mondo, per definire il motivo della loro presenza, Kate aveva preferito entrare da sola nel bugigattolo adibito ad accettazione, rifiutando la sua premurosa offerta di accompagnarla. L'aveva ringraziato ma, con un'occhiata delle sue, gli aveva imposto di non muoversi per nessun motivo.  
Castle aveva quindi ricominciato a contare le piastrelle del pavimento, attività che avrebbe dovuto calmargli i nervi, ma che si stava rivelando del tutto inutile.  
Kate era tornata presto a sedersi vicino a lui, cosa che l'aveva lasciato sgomento.  
Come era possibile che, dopo aver saputo di cosa si trattava, non la sottoponessero subito a ogni tipo di esame? Dove erano capitati?  
Kate gli aveva spiegato, sempre con grande pazienza, che prima dovevano andare a chiamare il ginecologo di turno, perché di certo avrebbero preferito che la visitasse qualcuno di competente, giusto? Non il primo specializzando che passava tra i corridoi. Se era un tentativo di rabbonirlo, non aveva dato i risultati sperati.  
Non riusciva a capire perché nessuno si rendesse conto dell'urgenza della situazione. Erano gli unici in attesa di una visita, non erano certo approdati lì la notte di capodanno. Il luogo era deserto. Non era possibile fare un po' più in fretta?  
Si sarebbe alzato per lamentarsi a gran voce, se non fosse stato messo in allerta dalle condizioni in cui versava Kate.  
Aveva fino a quel punto dato mostra di un invidiabile contegno e controllo, solida sulle sue gambe come se non stesse bruciando dentro per il suo stesso timore, quello che nessuno aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dire ad alta voce: stavano perdendo il loro microscopico bambino, della cui esistenza erano stati ignari fino a qualche ora prima, ma che era già una presenza fissa del loro immaginario?  
Era un'ipotesi che gli faceva mancare il fiato. Lei doveva essere altrettanto sconvolta, ma finora non lo aveva dimostrato.

Con il passare dei minuti l'attesa doveva aver iniziato a snervarla. Si era progressivamente incupita, incurvandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, diventando sempre più cinerea in volto.  
Castle se ne accorse tra una pausa e l'altra dei suoi borbottii interiori. Si strappò alle sue fantasie di ritorsioni contro il sistema ospedaliero per occuparsi di lei.  
Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirandosela vicino. Potevano essere ancora ai ferri corti, ma la situazione attuale necessitava di una tregua, secondo la sua opinione. Quando si fossero chiarite le cause del suo malessere avrebbero potuto ricominciare a non parlarsi, o a tenersi lontani. In quel momento non potevano permetterselo, dovevano rimanere uniti.  
Kate doveva essere del medesimo avviso, perché appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, senza scostarsi o opporre resistenza. Tenendola vicina Castle si accorse che tremava: un tremito impercettibile, che avrebbe ingannato un osservatore distratto, ma non lui, che la conosceva bene.  
La baciò su una tempia.  
"Andrà tutto bene", la rassicurò ostentando maggiore sicurezza di quanta ne provasse in realtà.  
Temette che si sarebbe arrabbiata, e ne avrebbe avuto motivo. Lui odiava questo genere di falsa consolazione a poco prezzo. Nessuno poteva saper come sarebbe andata, tanto meno lui che era intimamente convinto che, invece, non andasse bene per niente.  
Invece, Kate non disse nulla. Non reagì in nessun modo. Come se non l'avesse nemmeno sentito.  
"Castle...", mormorò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Si voltò a guardarlo con un'espressione di paura che non le aveva mai visto.  
"E se si è trattato solo di un ritardo? Se non ci fosse mai stato nessun bambino?". Non erano domande, erano vere e proprie richieste di aiuto. Cercò di fare del suo meglio per alleviare la sua ansia, pur gravato dai suoi stessi foschi pensieri.  
"Hai fatto il test", replicò, sforzandosi di apparire convinto di quel che diceva.  
"Magari era un falso positivo".  
"Non esistono i falsi positivi". Non aveva la benché minima idea se quello che andava affermando con tanta certezza avesse un qualche fondamento. Del resto, che ne sapeva lui di test di gravidanza? L'ultimo risaliva a decenni prima.  
"Andrà tutto bene" ripeté, cercando di convincersene per primo.  
Kate non rispose. Strinse la mascella e nascose il viso nel bavero della sua giacca. Avrebbe voluto avvolgerla e portarsela via, ma non poteva.

"Signora Castle?". Quando aveva iniziato a temere che avrebbero passato lì tutta la notte, un'anima compassionevole venne a occuparsi di loro.  
Il cuore di Castle sussultò quando si rese conto che si erano rivolti a lei usando il suo cognome da sposata. Kate doveva aver fatto confusione, quando aveva fornito i suoi dati, dimenticando non solo che erano lì all'insaputa di tutti e, in un certo senso, sotto copertura, ma anche che lei aveva sempre e solo usato il proprio nome. La cosa, per un motivo che non riuscì a definire, perché troppo impegnato a raccogliere i loro oggetti personali e seguirla, lo fece sentire molto in colpa. E triste. Di quella tristezza che scende lieve e di cui non si conosce di preciso l'origine.  
Percorsero alcuni corridoi deserti e vennero infine fatti accomodare in un ambulatorio che doveva aver visto giorni migliori. Oppure era appena passata una tribù di barbari a fare razzie.  
Ad attenderli c'era un medico che li salutò con un sorriso cordiale. Era una donna di mezza età, che sembrava avere bisogno di farsi una buona dormita, ma che si predispose ad ascoltarli con molta partecipazione e attenzione.

Kate era seduta rigida sul bordo della poltroncina collocata davanti alla scrivania ingombra di oggetti, le mani strette sulla borsa, come se fosse stata la sua ancora di salvezza. Era bellissima, sembrava scolpita nel marmo. Fu un pensiero rapido e inopportuno che sfuggì alle maglie del suo controllo.  
Ora che il momento della verità era vicino, Castle si accorse che lei faticava a dominare la paura. Lo notò dal tremolio delle sue mani quando si aggiustò una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie. L'aveva vista deglutire una paio di volte. Pensò di chiederle se aveva bisogno di qualcosa, potevano uscire, prendere aria e rientrare. Forse un bicchiere di acqua fresca avrebbe potuto aiutarla?  
Non disse niente. Kate era molto concentrata e non avrebbe gradito nessuna distrazione. Si limitò ad appoggiarle una mano sul ginocchio. Se Kate si accorse del suo gesto non lo diede a vedere.  
Con loro grande fortuna la ginecologa parlava inglese molto meglio di quanto loro due, insieme, sarebbero mai riusciti a comunicare in italiano.  
Kate le spiegò tutta la faccenda per filo e per segno, dal test del pomeriggio, i sintomi, la stanchezza, fino al dramma accaduto all'improvviso, il sangue di cui si era accorta andando in bagno, e i dolori forti.  
La donna, senza tradire nessun allarme o altra emozione, volle sapere di che natura fossero questi dolori.  
Kate rispose sommessamente che le sembravano uguali a quelli che le venivano prima del ciclo.  
Castle sentì suonare le campane a morto. Si trattava di un aborto spontaneo, a quel punto ne era sicuro. Non era così anomalo, considerando che era all'inizio. Lo sapeva perfino lui.  
La dottoressa prese appunti, senza aggiungere nessuna considerazione. Castle cominciava a innervosirsi.  
Kate, per riempire il silenzio, chiese anche a lei se era possibile che non fosse mai stata incinta, nonostante il test, e se si trattasse, magari, di normali mestruazioni, arrivate semplicemente in ritardo, per via del cambiamento d'aria.  
Non ricevette risposta. La donna continuò a scrivere sul suo dannato cartoncino. Non avevano dei computer? La civiltà non era ancora arrivata?  
Kate sparò la domanda che la terrorizzava di più. Castle la ammirò per il coraggio di aver pronunciato la parola che nessuno voleva nominare.  
Volle sapere se poteva essere uno dei casi in cui la natura aveva tolto di mezzo precocemente qualcosa di inadatto alla vita. Un aborto, quindi.

L'altra la guardò da sopra gli occhiali con espressione indecifrabile. Castle era sicuro che se ne sarebbe uscita con un ovvio: "Signora, qui il medico sono io. Lei pensi al suo distretto".  
Invece disse solo: "Facciamo un'ecografia", alzandosi in piedi e scortandoli verso il lettino addossato contro una parete.  
Castle rimase in piedi nello spazio ristretto, sentendosi molto male. Era inutile cercare di negarlo. Si faceva forza per sostenere Kate, ma rischiava di cedere da un momento all'altro.  
Kate fece un respiro profondo, slacciandosi la cintura. Tenne sempre gli occhi fissi sul soffitto. Castle le prese una mano, che lei abbandonò docile tra le sue. Forse non si trovava più accanto a lui, persa in un mondo immaginario che non registrava traccia del dolore che temeva sarebbe arrivato presto.  
La sonda passò e ripassò sul ventre di Kate, che rabbrividì per il liquido freddo e gli strinse forte la mano. Trattennero il fiato entrambi, il tempo sembrò dilatarsi. La ginecologa continuava a tacere, osservando uno schermo nero in cui lui non intravedeva nulla. Sentiva rimbombare i battiti del cuore nelle orecchie.

"Va tutto bene", fu la laconica sentenza, che arrivò all'improvviso, non mediata da nessuna adeguata preparazione.  
"Che cosa?!", gridò Castle con una voce in falsetto che ebbe il risultato di far alzare un sopracciglio a entrambe le donne che si volsero a guardarlo.  
Doveva sedersi, altrimenti sarebbe caduto. Liberò la mano di Kate, la cui stretta d'acciaio gli aveva bloccato la circolazione e si lasciò cadere, con tutto il peso del suo corpo di piombo, su uno sgabello di metallo. Si prese la testa tra le mani, per far tornare il sangue al cervello. Fece un gesto vago per dir loro di continuare senza curarsi di lui.  
Kate, dotata di nervi molto più saldi, bersagliò l'altra di infinite domande. Come era possibile che andasse tutto bene? E i dolori? E le perdite? Era incinta davvero, quindi? E non lo aveva perso?  
Castle non era molto presente a se stesso, ma gli sembrò di notare una sfumatura di isteria nel tono con cui sua moglie incalzava l'altra, senza darle il tempo di rispondere.  
Sì, la gravidanza era in corso. E no, non c'era stato nessun aborto spontaneo. Era ancora troppo presto perché si vedesse il cuore pulsare, ma si poteva essere ragionevolmente certi che lei fosse incinta. Castle perse il filo del discorso quando si iniziò a parlare di "camera gestazionale" e "perdite da impianto". Era così disorientato che non capì chi avesse tirato fuori quei termini, se erano dubbi di Kate o se si trattava della spiegazione dei suoi sintomi.  
Fintanto che il bambino c'era, a lui non sarebbe interessato altro.

La sua mente cominciò a rischiararsi quando tornarono a sedere composti, e molto più sollevati, di fronte alla scrivania. Vagava ancora perso nelle sue fantasie di beatitudine, senza riuscire a dare un senso ai consigli che venivano ordinatamente esposti: vitamine, prenotare una visita una volta a casa, riposare, analisi da effettuare. Il medico parlava, Kate annuiva, lui fluttuava sopra le loro teste.  
Una successiva domanda, fatta in modo casuale, destò la sua attenzione, sprofondandolo nell'apprensione e nel senso di colpa.  
"È successo qualcosa poco prima della comparsa dei dolori? Si è affaticata? È stata sottoposta a uno stress imprevisto? Qualche preoccupazione? I dolori possono essere una reazione del suo corpo che le segnalano di prendersela con calma".  
Kate tenne lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Castle si sentì come se stessero per ammanettarlo e portarlo in tribunale.  
Era stato lui. L'aveva costretta a vagare da sola per quei viottoli in salita, per trovare un modo di tornare a casa in preda allo sconforto, dovendo difendersi dalle sue accuse. Altro che stress. Lui aveva attentato alla vita del loro bambino, senza un minimo di sensibilità, senza tener conto delle sue condizioni delicate. Doveva andare a costituirsi, non gli era rimasto altro da fare. Il mondo doveva conoscere la sua meschinità.  
"È stato un periodo un po' movimentato...", iniziò a spiegare, imbarazzato, ma Kate lo fermò appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. Il medico lanciò loro uno sguardo penetrante, senza commentare.  
"Può essere stata colpa mia?", domandò Kate con voce accorata.  
No, non poteva accettare che lei si assumesse l'intera responsabilità di quello che era successo. Se doveva esserci un colpevole, quello era lui.  
"Non avevo idea che potessi...", si girò a dargli un'occhiata nervosa, prima di tornare a parlare. "Essere incinta. Ho lavorato, sono andata in palestra. Ho preso un sacco di caffè", ammise abbassando gli occhi. Si portò una mano alla bocca. "E ho anche bevuto qualche bicchiere di vino. Si è trattato di questo? Sono stata io? È che... non lo sapevo...", concluse allarmata e mortificata insieme.  
Ricevette in cambio un sorriso. "Signora, se gli embrioni non sopravvivessero alle prime settimane in cui madri ignare continuano con la loro solita vita, il mondo si sarebbe già estinto".  
Castle avrebbe voluto sorridere a sua volta, grato per la rassicurazione, che almeno avrebbe sollevato Kate da inutili fardelli, ma non ci riuscì. Si sentiva svuotato.  
"Adesso lo sa e può agire di conseguenza, modificando il suo stile di vita, senza però infilarsi a letto per nove mesi. Non è necessario".  
Mentre parlava, aprì uno dei cassetti ed estrasse un cartoncino rotondo. Castle la osservò incuriosito. Controllò qualcosa nei suoi appunti, girò la rotella e, __voilà__ , ecco sfornata la data presunta del parto. La fissarono stupefatti.  
Castle rimase allibito in primo luogo per il fatto che non esistesse qualcosa di più tecnologico. E poi perché questo dato stava rendendo tutto reale. C'era un bambino, che sarebbe nato entro una certa scadenza temporale definita. Avrebbero avuto _ _un bambino in carne e ossa.__  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Kate e si sorrisero per la prima volta, da quando il loro mondo era stato messo sottosopra.


	23. Ventitre

Castle si incamminò fuori dal pronto soccorso sentendosi leggero ed euforico, come se tutte le angosce delle ultime ore si fossero dissolte senza lasciare traccia. Era così bendisposto verso il prossimo da salutare e ringraziare medici e infermieri che solo qualche ora prima aveva voluto denunciare.

Rimanevano ancora diversi nodi da risolvere tra di loro, ma era sicuro che, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, si trattasse di questioni di minore importanza. Di fronte alla prospettiva di avere un bambino si sentiva fiducioso del fatto che avrebbero trovato il modo di appianare le loro divergenze, per il bene della loro famiglia. Non credeva di peccare di eccessivo ottimismo: loro si amavano, e quello non poteva essere cambiato in poche ore. In più sarebbero diventati genitori di lì a qualche mese. Sì, il loro mondo era un bel posto in cui vivere.  
Kate era rimasta silenziosa, ma Castle l'aveva attribuito al calo di tensione e alla stanchezza. Di quello si sarebbe occupato lui. Amava prendersi cura di lei.  
Non si aspettava però, voltandosi nella sua direzione, con l'intento di prenderla tra le braccia per gioire delle notizie appena ricevute e magari farla volteggiare, sempre con rispetto delle sue condizioni, di trovarsi davanti una Kate molto distaccata, quasi scostante. Senza rivolgergli la parola si allontanò per andare a sedersi su una panchina lungo le mura, da cui si dominava la vallata.  
Castle rimase sconcertato dalla mancanza di qualsiasi reazione, come se fosse indifferente a quanto appena successo, ma la giustificò pensando che fosse ancora sotto shock per lo spavento provato. Lo era anche lui.  
Non doveva dimenticare gli ormoni, che potevano già aver iniziato a scombussolarla e rendere il suo comportamento più imprevedibile del solito, anche se sarebbe stato meglio tenere per sé considerazioni di questo tipo nei prossimi mesi, per non farsi tirare vasi in testa.  
All'improvviso l'idea di nausee e sbalzi d'umore gli sembrò meravigliosa e desiderabile. Si ripromise di essere il perfetto interlocutore di ogni lamentela e pretesa; le avrebbe preparato pasti nutrienti e tisane tonificanti e le avrebbe massaggiato la schiena, tutte le volte che voleva. La pienezza della nuova vita che si prospettava davanti a loro lo inebriò.  
Mise da parte il suo entusiasmo, per avvicinarsi a lei, con cautela. Spiò con apprensione i segni sul suo volto. Non si poteva dire che avesse un bell'aspetto. Non si allarmò, dopotutto era appena stata visitata e non correva nessun rischio, anche se era necessario che si riposasse, dopo tutto il trambusto. Lui non intendeva causarle ulteriore malessere, ma, anzi, avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarla e assecondarla. Sarebbe stato il perfetto marito e futuro padre.

Quando l'ebbe raggiunta le mise una mano sulla spalla mormorando un sommesso: "Stai bene?". Lei trasalì, ma si ricompose subito e annuì, chiudendo gli occhi. Castle sospettò che lo stesse facendo per tenerlo a distanza.  
Li aprì subito dopo per affermare, in modo risoluto, di avere fame. Castle si sentì sollevato. Cibo. Poteva farcela. Finalmente qualcosa di concreto di cui potersi occupare e reperirle con facilità. Inoltre, era un buon segno che fosse affamata, significava che la tensione si stava dissolvendo.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi", le rispose sollecito, ansioso di soddisfarla. "Cerchiamo un ristorante? O preferisci magiare a casa? Rubo qualcosa nei campi e te lo cucino?".  
Sperò di farla almeno sorridere – non era tempo di raccolto e la terra era brulla non offriva niente di commestibile.  
Kate reagì con un gesto infastidito, con il quale, secondo il loro sistema comunicativo, gli chiedeva con fermezza di smetterla di parlare a vanvera. Castle si zittì. Da quando si conoscevano Kate aveva finto che le sue corbellerie la irritassero in più occasioni, ma sotto sotto si era sempre divertita.  
Il fatto che rimanesse seria significava che ne aveva abbastanza di lui e che aveva superato il suo limite di tolleranza. Sospirò. Era stato troppo fiducioso sulle possibilità di mettersi alle spalle in un colpo netto le loro divergenze. Era triste però che, tornando indietro con il pensiero a quel giorno, i loro ricordi non sarebbero stati pieni di gioia, ma solo di tristezza e lontananza fisica ed emotiva.

"Gelato", annunciò con decisione.  
Castle si stupì della richiesta. Non era meglio una bistecca, magari? Più proteica e fortificante? Come poteva aver voglia di gelato, con quelle temperature? Dove l'avrebbero trovato, innanzitutto? Sudò freddo. Era l'inizio delle voglie? Vide se stesso uscire in piena notte a scovare cibi improbabili, cosa che sarebbe stata molto più facile a New York che non lì dove si trovavano.  
La ricerca si rivelò infruttuosa, in buona parte, anche per via delle richieste perentorie. No, certo che non andava bene qualcosa di confezionato, il gelato doveva essere artigianale e con gusti precisi. Gli venne il dubbio che lo stesse facendo apposta, per tiranneggiarlo come un tempo. Lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro, anzi, ne sarebbe stato felicissimo.  
All'ultimo risolse la questione facendo una ricerca in rete, senza farsi notare. Trovò finalmente una gelateria aperta, dove l'accompagnò di corsa, sentendosi molto fiero di se stesso.  
Si rilassò solo quando la vide affondare con voracità il cucchiaino in una coppa di dimensioni ragguardevoli che, dal suo punto di vista, le avrebbe almeno fornito il quantitativo di calorie necessario ad arrivare al giorno successivo. E magari lo zucchero l'avrebbe ammorbidita nei suoi confronti.  
Purtroppo, fu presto deluso.

Kate resistette a ogni suo tentativo di fare conversazione. Si limitò a mangiare, molto concentrata, come se non fosse nemmeno consapevole della sua presenza. Castle si trattenne a stento dallo scuoterla, o inginocchiarsi e pregarla di parlargli, anche insultandolo se così preferiva. Ma non riusciva a sopportare tanta freddezza e distacco.  
Al colmo dell'avvilimento le prese una mano. Kate alzò gli occhi a dargli un'occhiata fugace e silenziosa, prima di tornare a fissare il vuoto, ma lasciando la mano inerte abbandonata nella sua, come se non le appartenesse. Castle non capì se fosse un buon segno.  
Le accarezzò piano il dorso, impensierito. Non sarebbe mai finita quella lunga giornata estenuante? Quando avrebbe smesso di stare in allarme?  
Fino a quel punto, sforzandosi, aveva trovato normale il suo comportamento, che aveva attribuito al contraccolpo emotivo. Non era però naturale quell'assenza di reazioni, una sorta di apatia che non sembrava in grado di scrollarsi di dosso.  
Lui avrebbe voluto condividere con lei il suo stato d'animo, anche solo per buttar fuori tutte le energie nefaste causate dall'ansia dell'attesa del verdetto.  
Lei appariva invece molto controllata, in grado di badare a se stessa e molto _serena_. Diffondeva una calma innaturale che gli faceva percepire un'oscura sensazione di pericolo. Si diede del visionario. Dovevano solo tornare a casa e riposare. L'indomani avrebbero affrontato il tutto con un'altra disposizione d'animo.

Kate era rimasta immobile, e all'apparenza ancora ignara del mondo circostante, anche per tutto il viaggio di ritorno. Una bambola che sedeva composta e ordinata con le mani in grembo e il volto inespressivo. Pensò con orrore che forse stava aspettando l'occasione giusta per drogarlo e trascinarlo in un luna park deserto per farlo fuori e seppellirlo in una buca poca profonda, in modo da attirare i topi. Per quanto riconoscesse di avere una tendenza al melodramma, l'inquietudine che iniziò a provare era tangibile.  
Appena entrati in casa, uscendo così dalla trance in cui si era rifugiata, annunciò che avrebbe fatto una doccia e poi sarebbe andata a letto. Buonanotte.  
 _Buonanotte_? Chi erano? Due sconosciuti che alloggiavano nella stessa pensione sulla riviera mediterranea?  
Lasciò correre. Prima avesse chiuso gli occhi e prima sarebbe tornata in sé. Le sorrise incoraggiante, augurandole buon riposo. Se qualcuno li avesse registrati sarebbe stato divertente, di lì a qualche tempo, riascoltare i loro scambi cortesi. Avrebbero riso fino alle lacrime, giudicandosi molto ridicoli. Peccato che adesso nessuno stesse trovando la situazione spassosa. Tutto il contrario.

Quando sentì scorrere l'acqua nel bagno di sopra si concesse di rilassare le spalle. Non aveva avuto idea di quanto fosse teso fino a quel momento. Il collo gli faceva male, aveva difficoltà a ruotarlo.  
Si tolse la giacca con gesti stanchi, come se le forze lo avessero abbandonato di colpo. La appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia più vicina, aggiustandola con cura.  
Si accorse che gli tremavano le mani quando aprì la vetrinetta dei liquori per versarsi qualcosa di molto forte, e faticò a reggere il bicchiere, che oscillò pericolosamente.  
Cercò di fermare il tremito, stringendole con forza intorno al cristallo.  
Si sentì un po' in colpa per indulgere in quel tipo di consolazione, mentre lei doveva trovare un altro modo di calmarsi i nervi, ma risolse il suo dilemma di coscienza bevendo solo un paio di sorsate del liquido che gli bruciò la gola. Appoggiò il resto sul tavolino davanti a sé.  
Quando si sdraiò sul divano, coprendosi gli occhi stanchi con un braccio, fu come se il suo corpo avesse deciso che era il momento di rilasciare tutta la tensione accumulata. Si sentì svuotato.  
Le tempie presero a pulsare di un dolore acuto che aumentò rapidamente di intensità. Sarebbe stato saggio alzarsi e prendere un antidolorifico, prima che il mal di testa diventasse insopportabile, ma non aveva la forza di farlo. Gli bruciavano gli occhi, sotto le palpebre sempre più pesanti. Il suo cervello non era in grado di dare semplici ordini al suo corpo. Si ripromise di rilassarsi solo qualche minuto, e poi di alzarsi.

Scivolò molto presto nella fase precedente al sonno vero e proprio. Immagini confuse e rapide affollarono la sua mente in modo disordinato, passando da una all'altra senza nessuna logica. Erano per lo più frammenti spaventosi e terrorizzanti. Lottò per tornare cosciente, senza riuscirci. Era come se un macigno lo stesso obbligando a rimanere disteso.  
Si tirò su di colpo, il cuore tachicardico che batteva a mille, quando si disegnò nella sua mente, prigioniera di un mondo onirico terrificante, il volto di Kate, proprio come quando l'avevano trovata dopo essere stata costretta a uccidere la chirurga psicopatica. Ricordava perfettamente quello sguardo smarrito e gli occhi sbarrati. Il suo cervello doveva aver fatto un collegamento secondo un meccanismo di consequenzialità che ignorava.  
Guardò l'orologio appeso sopra al camino, passandosi una mano sulla fronte sudata e cercando nello stesso tempo di riemergere dalle ragnatele angoscianti dell'incubo in cui si sentiva ancora immerso.  
Aveva dormito per qualche tempo, ma l'acqua di sopra stava continuando a scorrere. La percepiva nel silenzio altrimenti assoluto della casa. Non aveva ancora finito di fare la doccia? A quel punto doveva essere già a letto da qualche tempo.  
Eppure non si stava sbagliando. Kate doveva essere ancora in bagno. Al pensiero che ci fosse, ancora, qualcosa che non andava, si sentì infinitamente stanco. Aveva bisogno di una tregua, solo di qualche ora di pace. Il dolore alla testa gli rendeva faticoso vedere gli oggetti in modo nitido.

Si impose di alzarsi. Come stava lui non era importante, in quel momento. Doveva andare a vedere cosa fosse successo a Kate nell'intervallo in cui lui, in modo del tutto irresponsabile, si era addormentato.  
Ipotesi sempre più allarmanti gli chiusero la gola, impedendo che la quantità di ossigeno adeguata arrivasse alla suo cervello: quando si mise in piedi risoluto ad andare da lei, ebbe un violento capogiro, che lo costrinse a rimettersi a sedere.  
Si impose di fare dei respiri profondi e lenti, prima di riprovarci. Questa volta andò meglio. Sentendosi di nuovo stabile corse sulle scale, senza perdere ulteriore tempo, fermandosi solo di fronte alla porta chiusa.  
Doveva bussare? Non lo faceva dall'inizio della loro relazione, quando il pudore impediva loro comportamenti che, con il tempo, erano diventati più naturali. Provò ad annunciarsi con discrezione, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta.  
Forse stava esagerando. Magari aveva solo desiderato farsi una lunga doccia. Chi era lui per decidere quanto tempo potesse passare sotto l'acqua bollente? Poteva aver avuto bisogno di lavarsi via tutti gli eventi della giornata. Il fatto che di solito fosse più rapida non significava nulla. Doveva smettere di essere iperprotettivo.  
Decise che le avrebbe chiesto se andava tutto bene. Alla sua successiva risposta, che sperò di tutto cuore sarebbe arrivata, si sarebbe ritirato nella sua camera a dormire per conto suo, lasciandola in pace.  
"Kate?", chiamò a voce alta.  
Silenzio.  
"Kate?", chiamò di nuovo, aprendo piano la porta e infilando la testa nella stanza piena di vapore.  
Quando non ebbe nessun riscontro decise che c'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava.


	24. Ventiquattro

Castle aprì con un colpo secco la porta della doccia, impugnando con forza la maniglia, che oppose resistenza. La lastra di vetro vibrò rischiando di andare in frantumi.  
La vide a terra. Era rannicchiata in un angolo, con la testa tra le mani. Castle fu così sconvolto dalla vista di sua moglie raggomitolata sulle piastrelle, che rimase paralizzato come un allocco per qualche secondo, con gli occhi spalancati. Che cosa poteva essere successo? Era svenuta? Una paura più primitiva di quella che gli era stata compagna indesiderata nelle ultime ore gli risalì bruciante nelle vene.

A un esame più attento si accorse che le spalle sussultavano in modo impercettibile. Bastò quel lieve movimento per rianimarlo e imporgli di agire. Si abbassò sulle ginocchia, protendendo un braccio per toccarla, facendo attenzione a non spaventarla. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo. Si trattava di shock emotivo? O si era sentita male di nuovo? Si accorse troppo tardi, quando si era già infradiciato a sua volta, che, prima di ogni altra mossa, avrebbe dovuto fermare l'acqua che continuava a scrosciare con violenza dal rubinetto aperto al massimo. Era bollente. Si sarebbero scorticati vivi.  
Si allungò a cercare a tentoni la leva di metallo sopra la sua testa, cercando di non farsi accecare dalla forza del getto inesorabile.  
Quando il frastuono cessò, Castle riuscì a concentrarsi per cercare di comprendere la situazione. Si allontanò i capelli bagnati dalla fronte, risvoltando le maniche della camicia che avevano subito la stessa sorte. Lo fece per prendere tempo, perché non sapeva quale fosse il modo giusto di approcciarsi a quell'essere umano ferito, che se ne stava in un angolo a tremare, e non per il freddo: la temperatura del piccolo locale e l'umidità presente avevano raggiunto valori tropicali.  
Represse il suo ovvio desiderio di prenderla tra le braccia e fuggire lontano portandosela via. L'istinto gli suggerì di avvicinarsi con cautela.

"Kate... ?", mormorò esitante, toccandola su una spalla. Kate non si mosse, né gli rispose.  
Si accorse che le battevano i denti. Stava piangendo. Non si era trattato solo dell'acqua che le scorreva sul viso, come aveva pensato all'inizio.  
La scena era così penosa e lei sembrava tanto afflitta e indifesa che gli si inumidirono gli occhi a sua volta. Emanava ondate di dolore tanto intenso da assumere quasi una forma tangibile. Ne venne inondato come se si fosse trattato di veri e propri calci allo stomaco. Si piegò su se stesso. Per qualche orribile istante si sentì incapace di reagire in modo appropriato.  
Era una sofferenza così primordiale da sembrare troppo privata e intima perfino per un testimone come lui. Gli attraversò la mente l'idea di farsi da parte, e lasciare che si sfogasse, o esprimesse nel modo che riteneva più adatto quello che aveva dentro.  
No, non poteva farlo. Non poteva lasciarla a piangere sul pavimento della doccia, tremante e vulnerabile. Era Kate. Era sua moglie. Non l'avrebbe lasciata da sola. L'avrebbe tirata fuori di lì, l'avrebbe asciugata, messa a letto, e poi sarebbe potuta venire a patti con il suo dolore in un posto sicuro. Lui sarebbe rimasto fuori dalla porta, nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto, o conforto, durante la notte.

Ma prima doveva assicurarsi che stesse fisicamente bene. No, era chiaro che non stava bene. Quello che doveva fare, innanzitutto, era capire se le sue condizioni erano collegate al bambino. Esaminò le piastrelle intorno a lei, aspettandosi di trovare macchie di sangue, ma, anche se ci fossero state, l'acqua doveva averle già cancellate.  
Non che pensasse davvero che si trattasse di qualcosa del genere, visto era appena stata visitata, ma non poteva liquidare la questione senza approfondire.  
"Kate, devi ascoltarmi". Riprovò a richiamare la sua attenzione, parlandole con la voce pacata e decisa che le aveva sentito usare numerose volte durante gli anni in cui avevano lavorato insieme. Sapeva come trattare chi era vittima di uno shock. Stupidamente, non aveva considerato allarmante il suo comportamento dopo l'uscita dall'ospedale. Aveva sì pensato che il suo modo di fare avesse qualcosa di strano, ma non aveva previsto un cedimento di quella portata. Non da parte sua, perlomeno. Era sopravvissuta a traumi ben peggiori, senza nessun crollo emotivo.  
Non era mai stata in gioco la vita del loro bambino, però. Il pensiero fulmineo lo fece sprofondare nell'angoscia. Era sicuro che l'avrebbe tormentato per lungo tempo.

Kate alzò su di lui gli occhi più tristi e desolati che le avesse mai visto. Ne fu così toccato che smise di parlare, dimenticando quello che aveva voluto dirle per convincerla a uscire da lì.  
"È successo qualcosa di grave?". Si sforzò ancora di tenere un tono di voce sommesso, cosa che gli riuscì più difficile di prima, senza permettere ai suoi nervi scossi di rovinare la delicata connessione che avevano appena instaurato.  
Lei lo guardò interrogativa, non riuscendo a cogliere il senso della sua richiesta.  
"Hai perso ancora del sangue? Sono tornati i dolori?". Gli fece domande molto semplici, in modo da non confonderla e mandarla in panico.  
Scosse la testa con decisione. Ne fu sollevato. Poteva accantonare almeno una delle emergenze.

"Devi uscire da qui", continuò gentilmente. Kate scosse la testa di nuovo, premendosi la mano stretta a pugno contro i denti. Non sarebbe stato facile, se lei non avesse collaborato. Doveva convincerla con le buone.  
"Sì, invece. Non puoi rimanere sul pavimento". L'occhiata feroce che gli diede, per dimostrargli che lei poteva fare quello che voleva, lo rincuorò. Rivide bagliori della vecchia Kate battagliera.  
Non le diede retta.  
"Adesso ti tiro fuori da lì, anche se non vuoi. D'accordo? Poi potrai prendermi a schiaffi quanto vuoi, ma prima devi uscire. Va bene?".  
Mentre le parlava, contando sul fatto che la rabbia, che le sue frasi avrebbero di sicuro sortito, l'avrebbero distratta abbastanza perché non si rendesse conto delle sue manovre, le infilò un braccio sotto le ginocchia e l'altro intorno alle spalle e, senza darle il tempo di reagire, la alzò di peso, alzandosi a fatica sulle gambe, che traballarono sotto il peso di entrambi. Si sedette sulla prima superficie disponibile, il bordo della vasca, deponendola vicino a sé.  
Si sporse per prendere un telo ampio che le avvolse in più strati intorno al corpo. Non aveva ancora smesso di tremare. La spinse ad appoggiare la testa contro il suo petto, mentre lui le sfregava la schiena vigorosamente, per scaldarla.  
Sapeva che non aveva freddo, era stata sotto la doccia bollente fino poco prima. Si trattava del gelo che aveva dentro. Ma quel gesto ripetuto in modo meccanico gli dava l'impressione di fare qualcosa di utile.  
Dopo essersi interrotte per via del trambusto, tornarono anche le lacrime, copiose. E i singhiozzi. Non poté fare altro che rimanere seduto vicino a lei a raccogliere quel flusso ininterrotto che non accennava a esaurirsi. Si limitò a mormorare blande rassicurazioni su come andasse tutto bene. Non era successo niente di irreparabile.  
Rimasero così a lungo, lei a piangere e lui a guardare il pavimento, lasciando che si sfogasse del tutto, passandole man mano kleenex asciutti da una scatola di metallo che aveva trovato appoggiata su una delle mensole. Sperò che le bastasse, perché era l'unica forma di conforto che poteva offrirle in quel momento.

Finalmente l'effluvio incontrollato si fermò, molto tempo dopo. Kate fece qualche respiro profondo, sforzandosi di recuperare la padronanza di se stessa. Castle le diede qualche buffetto sulla spalla, sorridendole, come se si fosse trattato di una bambina con le ginocchia scorticate dopo una brutta caduta dalla bicicletta.  
Prese un ultimo fazzolettino e lo usò per asciugarsi gli occhi.  
Cercò il suo sguardo. "Mi dispiace", mormorò scossa, dando il via a un altro scoppio irrefrenabile.  
"Ehi. Ehi. Se c'è qualcuno che deve dispiacersi, quello sono io".  
Lei scosse la testa risolutamente.  
"Non per adesso. Per prima", riprese, cercando di spiegarsi tra un sussulto e l'altro.  
Castle non capì a cosa si riferisse. "Prima, quando? Oggi pomeriggio?".  
Kate si sforzò di parlare in modo coerente.  
"No. Quella sera...".  
Quello che lesse nei suoi occhi gli fece capire che si riferiva a un ben altro "prima", cioè quando se ne era andata. L'argomento era ancora troppo doloroso per lui, che fu toccato dalle sue parole e dalla disperazione che lesse tra le righe.  
"Per me è stato brutto. Mi sono sentita sempre sola. Ma per te... ". Castle non riusciva a sopportarlo. Doveva farla smettere di parlare. Non poteva pensarla da sola quando _aveva sempre_ _ _saputo__ che lei aveva avuto bisogno di lui.  
Le accarezzò i capelli ancora umidi. Prese un altro asciugamano e si dedicò grato a quella nuova incombenza che lo salvava dal viaggio indesiderato dentro le sue ferite.  
"Va bene così. È tutto a posto". Non lo era ma non voleva andare a fondo della questione. Era ancora un territorio proibito, per lui. "Non piangere per me". Gli spezzò il cuore dirlo.  
"Piango per __noi__ ", mormorò Kate, bloccandolo nei suoi tentativi impacciati di asciugarle grossolanamente le ciocche di capelli più intrise di acqua.  
Di quel passo non sarebbero usciti vivi dal bagno.  
Le diede una fila di baci con lo schiocco sulla fronte, per farla ridere, e farle dimenticare il discorso, cosa che gli riuscì, almeno per il momento.

Decise che era ora di muoversi. Sempre tenendola tra le braccia la portò nella loro camera. Non c'era motivo per cui, se voleva stare lontana da lui, dovesse relegarsi in quella stanzetta anonima, in un letto meno ampio e comodo. Ci sarebbe andato lui, più tardi, quando si fosse addormentata.  
Kate non si ribellò, si limitò ad appoggiarsi contro il cuscino, tirando le gambe contro di sé.  
Dopo essersi accertato che non fosse in arrivo un nuovo scoppio di pianto, Castle recuperò un paio delle magliette dall'armadio, una per entrambi. Non aveva idea di dove avesse messo quella cosa trasparente che aveva usato nelle notti precedenti, ma era sicuro che non l'avrebbe apprezzata, in quella circostanza. Inoltre, voleva che indossasse qualcosa di suo, perché se ne sentisse confortata.  
La stese sul letto vicino a lei, ma quando si accorse che non la prendeva nemmeno in considerazione, reputò che avrebbe perso troppe energie per tentare di convincerla a indossarla, quindi decise di agire, che lo volesse o meno.  
Le disse quello che intendeva fare, senza darle modo di lamentarsi, come se dovesse prendere una medicina amara per il suo bene. Le fece alzare le braccia e le infilò con delicatezza la maglietta, lasciando che se la aggiustasse da sola intorno al corpo.  
Le tolse con cura il telo con cui era ancora avvolta. Il cambiamento era notevole. Il colore dell'indumento le ravvivò le guance, non sembrava più un pulcino bagnato abbandonato lontano dal resto della nidiata.  
"Vado a prepararti qualcosa di caldo. Ti va bene una camomilla?".  
Lei fece una smorfia di disgusto. Camomilla sarebbe stata, decise Castle.  
"Se succede qualsiasi cosa, grida. Sono qui sotto. Starò via poco". Gli sorrise. Era un inizio.

Solo dopo che ebbe riempito il bollitore, e si predispose ad attendere che l'acqua raggiungesse il punto di ebollizione, con entrambe le mani appoggiate sul bancone di marmo, si permise di ricominciare a respirare. Era stata una prova dura, per lui. Era molto più che scosso. Aveva cercato di farsi forza per farla a lei, ma vederla così l'aveva atterrito. Avevano bisogno di tornare presto alla loro vita. Basta drammi, basta separazioni. Doveva trasferirsi di nuovo a casa con lui. Nessuno doveva più rimanere da solo.  
Rincuorato dalla sua nuova risoluzione, e riacquistata un po' di calma, più fiducioso per il futuro di quanto fosse stato negli ultimi mesi, o giorni, tornò da lei, salendo le scale lentamente. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma era spossato, forse più di lei.  
Entrò in camera in punta di piedi. Se si era già addormentata non era il caso di svegliarla. Invece la trovò ad attenderlo, si era solo infilata sotto le coperte.  
Si sedette dalla sua parte di letto, e le porse la tazza, tenendola per il bordo, cosicché lei potesse afferrarla per il manico, senza scottarsi.  
"Bevila", le ordinò camuffando un sorriso. Doveva apparire autorevole e credibile.  
Kate l'avvicinò alle labbra, soffiando piano per raffreddare il liquido fumante.  
"L'ho già fatto io". Si era svuotato i polmoni sulle scale, per portare la camomilla a temperatura accettabile.  
Lei sorrise. Lui non era in grado di difendersi da quegli occhi luminosi, che lo stavano rendendo fragile e facilmente feribile. Poteva reggere la disperazione o la rabbia, ma tornare a percepirla bendisposta nei suoi confronti, se pure sull'onda emotiva che non si era ancora ritirata, era troppo per lui, in quel momento. La dolcezza sarebbe riuscita dove l'ostilità non aveva fatto danni. Inoltre, non voleva illudersi.  
Rimase accanto a lei mentre finiva di berla, docile sotto al suo sguardo severo. Le prese la tazza e l'appoggiò sul pavimento. L'avrebbe portata di sotto più tardi.  
Le spostò i capelli dal viso.  
"Adesso devi riposare". Non ci fu bisogno di insistere per convincerla. Appoggiò subito la testa sul cuscino. Castle aggiustò le coperte tirandole bene sotto il mento.  
"Tu non dormi?", gli chiese con voce insonnolita.  
Castle recuperò la tazza di ceramica. Se la rigirò tra le mani.  
"Vado di là. Non voglio disturbarti. Dormi bene".  
Se avesse detto un'altra parola sarebbe crollato. Aveva bisogno di riprendersi e fare ordine nel tumulto che sentiva dentro. Doveva metabolizzare quello che era successo. Da solo. Non aveva più risorse.  
Si illuse che gli avrebbe offerto di dividere il letto con lei, ma non successe. Si limitò a guardarlo, senza dire niente.  
Si alzò, con il cuore pesante. Quando ebbe quasi raggiunto la porta si sentì chiamare. Si voltò, di nuovo in allerta.  
Kate batté una mano su quello che era stato il suo cuscino fino alla notte precedente. E gli sorrise. Non le resistette. Appoggiò la tazza sul mobile e velocemente si stese sotto le coperte insieme a lei, prendendola tra le braccia. Sospirò di sollievo. Era finita. Quella giornata tremenda era giunta alla fine.


	25. Venticinque

Castle diede un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra collocata sopra il lavandino della cucina. Kate era fuori da quasi un'ora ormai e non c'era traccia di lei nei dintorni.  
Dopo il crollo emotivo arrivato a concludere quella giornata campale, si erano addormentati di botto, svegliandosi solo nel primo pomeriggio del giorno dopo. Lui si era rivestito ed era uscito per fare una rapida sortita al supermercato più vicino, mentre lei aveva continuato a sonnecchiare. Quando era tornato l'aveva trovata di nuovo addormentata. Se era stato merito della sua camomilla, avrebbe dovuto farla brevettare.  
Si era steso accanto a lei dedicandosi al suo ruolo di angelo custode, approfittando della quiete per lavorare al suo ultimo romanzo, che nelle ultime settimane era andato molto a rilento, per non ammettere che la cartella sul suo computer era rimasta chiusa fino a quel momento.  
Dopo un'altra notte di letargo, finalmente quel mattino si era alzata piena di energia e, in apparenza, di buon umore. Avevano però evitato di parlare della sua gravidanza e non avevano fatto progetti per il loro futuro. Castle non era del tutto sicuro di sapere con esattezza in che rapporti fossero. Era ancora arrabbiata con lui? Gli ultimi accadimenti potevano averli riuniti solo temporaneamente per fare fronte comune contro l'emergenza, ma i nodi irrisolti dovevano essere affrontati, o si sarebbero trascinati troppo a lungo, con il rischio che continuassero a ingigantirsi nell'ombra, per poi esplodere in modo inaspettato di fronte alla prima miccia.

Decise di uscire a cercarla. La giornata era insolitamente calda, con una temperatura molto diversa rispetto a quelle a cui l'inverno italiano li aveva abituati. Era sembrato preferibile a entrambi, pur senza dirselo, evitare di andarsene a zonzo in cerca di nuove mete. Lui temeva che lei si stancasse troppo e lei non aveva avanzato richieste, accontentandosi di rimanere a casa.  
Nel primo pomeriggio l'aveva informato che sarebbe andata a fare due passi, senza invitarlo. Castle aveva annuito come se la trovasse una magnifica idea e le aveva sorriso incoraggiante. Kate era rimasto a fissarlo esitante, già quasi fuori dalla porta. Castle aveva aspettato – e sperato - che lo invitasse ad andare con lei, ma senza volerla forzare. Kate non aveva detto niente ed era uscita lasciandolo solo. L'aveva vista scomparire dietro la casa senza voltarsi indietro. Fu proprio lì che andò a cercarla.  
Non poteva evitare di sentirsi apprensivo. Secondo il suo parere, ne aveva motivo.

Si guardò intorno, sperando di vederla di ritorno da quella che doveva essersi rivelata una passeggiata più lunga del previsto. Il moto fisico faceva bene, lo sapeva. Ma il medico aveva detto riposo. Non voleva essere accusato di eccessiva apprensione, ma non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi del __loro__ benessere.  
Appena girò l'angolo la trovò sdraiata sopra una coperta stesa sopra l'erba. Era sempre stata lì.  
Castle si diede dello sciocco per essersi agitato tanto. Non aveva fatto nessuna maratona in mezzo alla campagna.  
Le si avvicinò parandosi davanti a lei, oscurandole il sole. Kate aprì gli occhi.  
"Non mi sono sentita male. Non sono svenuta. Non ho freddo, né sonno, né fame. Le formiche non mi hanno assalito", lo precedette elencando la sfilza di domande con cui, si accorse, doveva averle dato il tormento negli ultimi giorni, senza rendersene conto.  
"Non cercare di ingannarmi. Le formiche si fanno vive in primavera, lo so benissimo", le rispose con una smorfia.  
Kate scosse la testa. "Per fortuna abiti in città, Castle". Si spostò sulla coperta per fargli spazio accanto a lei. Castle si stese, controllando che non ci fossero formiche. Non si poteva mai sapere.

Rimasero a guardare le nuvole muoversi rapide nel cielo. Sentì qualcosa toccargli il braccio. Si mise una mano davanti agli occhi per ripararsi dal sole. Vide che Kate gli stava offrendo metà di uno snack di cioccolato che aveva trovato chissà dove.  
"Dove sono finite le barrette nutrienti che ti ho comprato? Quelle con la frutta disidratata?". Finse di rimproverarla, ma accettò la sua offerta.  
Kate ridacchiò. Amava sentire di nuovo il suono della sua risata. Era bello che fosse di nuovo così spensierata.  
Kate frugò nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori quello che si rivelò essere un malconcio pacchetto di patatine che, a quel punto, dovevano essere tutte schiacciate.  
"Ehi! Nascondi il cibo come gli scoiattoli? Lo metti via per l'inverno?".  
Kate si mise a ridere di gusto.  
"Sembra che io non ti dia da mangiare".  
"Tu mi prepareresti la zuppa di verdure. Devo pur sopravvivere", obbiettò, non senza un fondo di ragione.  
"È vero, per via delle vitamine. Però te la frullerei, prima". Se glielo avesse chiesto l'avrebbe fatto davvero.  
"Non so quale delle due cose sia più inquietante, mamma chioccia".  
Si sorrisero. Castle ringraziò la divinità che stava rendendo possibile tornare ai loro scambi di un tempo. Solo lui sapeva quanto gli fossero mancati.

Kate si slacciò l'ultimo bottone della giacca. Gli prese la mano e si alzò la maglietta, guidandolo ad appoggiarla sulla sua pancia.  
"So che muori dalla voglia di farlo", gli concesse magnanima.  
Castle rimase senza parole. Non toccava il corpo di sua moglie in modo tanto intimo da giorni. Non pensava nemmeno che fossero in rapporti così distesi da potersi permettere di osare invadere il suo spazio personale senza che lei reagisse malamente.  
Allargò le dita per coprire una superficie più ampia.  
"Non farmi il solletico", lo redarguì approfittando per posare una mano sulla sua, in modo da trattenerlo.  
"Devo stabilire un contatto telepatico", le spiegò Castle offeso.  
"Non è più grande di un paio di millimetri".  
"Però è nostro".  
La colse in contropiede. Notò che si stava irrigidendo e corse subito ai ripari.  
"Intendo dire che, grazie alla condivisione dei geni, siamo già in grado di comunicare anche se è così piccolo".  
Sperò che la sua tattica avesse funzionato. Parlare del loro bambino, ammetterne l'esistenza ad alta voce non era ancora facile, per lei, a quanto pareva. Forse gli faceva tornare in mente il ricordo doloroso della sua reazione spiacevole alla notizia sorprendente.  
Preferì rimanere zitto, godendosi la vicinanza fisica inaspettata. Sentì il peso degli ultimi giorni scendergli dalle spalle.

Kate ruppe il silenzio rilassato qualche istante dopo.  
"Domani torno a casa", annunciò con voce tranquilla. Castle percepì nettamente il suo cuore fermarsi. Si era illuso che andasse tutto bene. Non era così.  
Il peso tornò a stabilirsi saldamente sul suo collo.  
Tolse la mano, girandosi a guardarla, stupefatto. Kate si riabbassò la maglietta, continuato a fissare il cielo.  
"Kate...". Si sentiva impotente. Non sapeva da che parte cominciare ad affrontare la cosa. Non sapeva nemmeno di preciso cosa significasse una decisione del genere, presa senza consultarlo. O almeno avvisarlo.  
"Ho prenotato un volo diretto", continuò. "Fare tappa da qualche parte sarebbe troppo stancante e io non credo di sentirmela di...".  
Castle non stette ad ascoltare le sue spiegazioni piene di buon senso, quando gli aveva appena comunicato che ne sarebbe andata. Faticò a rimanere calmo.  
"Perché?".  
Kate gli lanciò un'occhiata stupita.  
"Perché, come ti ho appena spiegato, fermarmi da qualche parte a dormire sarebbe...".  
"No", la interruppe bruscamente. "Perché te ne vai".  
Kate tese le labbra in una linea sottile.  
"Perché sono rimasta troppo a lungo. Devo tornare al lavoro. E prenotare una visita dal mio ginecologo. Devo... organizzarmi".  
Questo poteva in effetti avere senso, ma Castle riuscì a formulare nella sua mente confusa un solo pensiero.  
"Devi tornare alle tue indagini su LokSat? Ti ha chiamato Vikram?".  
Si pentì subito di averlo detto. O pensato. E, soprattutto, di aver utilizzato quel tono accusatorio. Di nuovo.  
Kate fece un respiro profondo.  
"Rick. Guardami". Usava la stessa tecnica a cui lui ricorreva quando voleva calmarla e farsi ascoltare con attenzione. Non era piacevole essere dall'altra parte, per una volta.  
"Non darò più la caccia a LokSat. Come potrei?".  
"Per via della pancia?".  
Se Kate si irritò per la domanda fatta in modo tanto duro non lo diede non lo diede a vedere.  
"No, per via del fatto che non posso mettere in pericolo la vita del nostro bambino. Fuori e dentro la pancia", gli rispose con grande dignità, anche se doveva essere stata ferita dalle sue parole. Lo notò da come si scostò da lui di qualche centimetro. "E Vikram non ha il numero che uso qui", puntualizzò, anche se lui era già partito in quarta con altre considerazioni.  
"Se non dobbiamo più nasconderci, perché non mi hai detto che volevi tornare a casa? Potevamo organizzare il viaggio insieme. Anzi, possiamo farlo ancora. Dammi il numero del volo".  
Prese il telefono dalla tasca, per mettersi all'opera, ma il silenzio di Kate fu molto eloquente. Castle ripose il cellulare là dove lo aveva trovato.  
"Perché vuoi tornare a casa da sola", concluse per lei, sentendo una grande tristezza invaderlo.  
"Rick...".  
"No, niente Rick". Era arrabbiato e ferito. Era sempre la stessa storia. Quando pensava che avanzassero affiancati, lei si staccava da loro e proseguiva per conto suo, con lui ad arrancare per starle dietro.  
"Pensavo che quello che abbiamo ricostruito qui significasse qualcosa per te. E invece non è così. Si fa sempre quello che vuoi tu. Tu decidi, io subisco". Si mise a sedere. Era troppo nervoso per rimanere sdraiato. "È una specie di vendetta per quello che ho fatto? Sei ancora arrabbiata con me? Non possiamo parlarne, come fanno tutti, senza che tu scappi di nuovo?".  
Avrebbe continuato a blaterare all'infinito, se non l'avesse fermato.  
Si tirò su anche lei.  
"Non sto scappando. Torno semplicemente a casa. Se avessi voluto andarmene l'avrei fatto dopo che tu mi hai accusato di averti tenuto nascosta la gravidanza. Invece sono rimasta. Quante altre volte dovrò dimostrartelo?".  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?".  
"Che non ti fidi di me".  
Un silenzio attonito e incredulo accolse le sue ultime parole. Castle non seppe cosa dire.  
"E il fatto stesso che tu non ti sia precipitato a negare quello che ho detto lo dimostra. La tua prima reazione istintiva è quella di credere che io ti nasconda le cose, o faccia di testa mia, come se non mi importasse di te. Di noi".  
"Non è vero". Castle non riusciva a intravedere dove volesse andare a parare, ma cominciava ad avere paura.  
"Sì, Castle. Quando ti ho detto che sarei tornata a casa hai pensato subito a LokSat. Come se io potessi davvero essere così irresponsabile da preoccuparmi più dell'indagine che del bambino".  
 _ _Di me però non ti sei preoccupata, quella sera.__ Sperò di non averlo detto ad alta voce.  
Kate gli accarezzò la guancia.  
"Non sono arrabbiata per quello che hai fatto. Mi ha ferito molto, ma capisco da dove sia saltato fuori".  
"Quindi?". A quel punto avrebbe preferito se fosse stata arrabbiata. Le sedie in testa avrebbero fatto meno male.  
"Quindi devi decidere se vuoi riprendermi con te".  
La paura divenne qualcosa di vivo che strisciò lentamente lungo la sua schiena.  
Le strinse un polso, rischiando di farle male.  
"Certo che voglio che torni a casa con me. Io ti amo, Kate. E te lo sto dicendo con i vestiti addosso".  
Kate fece una risata fiacca, ricordando la sua uscita inopportuna la prima notte trascorsa insieme.  
"Lo so che mi ami. E ti amo anche io. Ma non mi hai perdonato".  
"Non c'è niente da perdonare. L'hai fatto per proteggermi". La motivazione suonò debole alle sue stesse orecchie.  
"È vero. L'ho fatto per quello. E non dubito che tu l'abbia compreso. Però non l'hai accettato. Sii sincero, Rick. Sei ancora arrabbiato con me".  
Voleva disperatamente negare che fosse così, ma, per onestà, non poteva farlo.  
"Qualche volta", ammise per la prima volta, ma non fu come se si fosse liberato di un peso, come sarebbe dovuto essere. Si sentì anzi molto male.  
Kate appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Cosa succederà quando farò tardi al lavoro senza poterti dire il motivo? Quando starò via di più uscendo a comprare i pannolini? Penserai subito al peggio? Penserai che ti sto nascondendo qualcosa? Un matrimonio non può funzionare in questo modo".  
Si stava sforzando di parlare senza far tremare la voce. Castle si sentì come se avesse appena ricevuto una sentenza di morte.  
"Mi stai...", gli morirono le parole in gola. "Mi stai lasciando?". Dopo tutto quello che era successo, dopo che si erano riavvicinati e avevano superato tragedie che sarebbero bastate per un migliaio di vite, la loro storia finiva seduti su un prato di campagna a guardare il tramonto?  
"No", replicò senza nessuna esitazione. "Io non ti sto lasciando. Sei sicuro che non voglia farlo tu?".  
L'agguantò per le spalle.  
"No, certo che no, Kate. Voglio che torni a casa. Voglio avere il nostro bambino, insieme".  
"Lo voglio anche io".  
"Siamo d'accordo, allora". Annuì con forza per convincerla. Sapeva già che non sarebbe servito a niente.  
"E cosa succederà quando mi rinfaccerai di aver smesso di indagare LokSat per il bambino e non per te?".  
Che cosa faceva? Gli leggeva nel pensiero?  
"Kate, lo so bene che sono due cose diverse".  
"Davvero?". Gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante, che non riuscì a reggere. Lei lo capiva meglio di quanto pensasse.  
L'abbracciò forte, era l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta da fare.  
"Non voglio lasciarti".  
"Devi decidere se puoi stare con me".  
"Ho già deciso. Mi sono bastati pochi minuti".  
Kate rise contro la sua spalla. "Qualche giorno, ok? Schiarisciti le idee. Poi mi fai sapere".  
Come ai colloqui di lavoro, pensò Castle di sfuggita.  
"Voglio solo che non mi guardi più sospettando che ti stia tenendo segreti".  
"Basta che tu non me li tenga più, basta che tu me lo prometta".  
Kate si scostò da lui.  
"Merito un po' più di questo, Castle. E lo meriti anche tu. Non serve che te lo prometta. Non mi crederesti. Devi capire se vuoi davvero ricominciare. Senza ombre".  
"È quello che volevo fare proponendoti questo viaggio. Invece è stata una sciocchezza. A partire dalla caccia al tesoro a tutte quelle ridicole misure per non farci scoprire".  
Si alzò in piedi. Era molto amareggiato. Kate lo raggiunse. Lo strinse da dietro, appoggiando la testa contro la sua schiena. Per quanto fosse possibile, visto che era ancora lì con lui, sentiva già la sua mancanza. Di nuovo.  
"È stato tutto bellissimo. Fin dall'inizio. E divertente. Altrimenti perché sarei venuta fin qui?".  
"Perché non ti era rimasto altro da fare? Non ti avevo lasciato molte possibilità. A ripensarci è sembrato quasi un ricatto". Brutale, ma onesto.  
Si mise davanti a lui, posandogli le dita sulle labbra, per non farlo continuare.  
"Non ho mai pensato che fosse un ricatto. Volevo stare con te e avevamo bisogno di andare via da New York Adesso però...", si guardò lo stomaco. "Devo tornare a casa".  
Si abbracciarono ancora. Castle aveva il vago timore che non sarebbe riuscito a smettere di farlo finché non l'avesse messa sull'aereo. Né di chiederle di non andare via.  
"Posso accompagnarti all'aeroporto?".  
"Sì, grazie. Purché non prenoti un posto accanto al mio di nascosto". Come se non l'avesse già fatto.  
"Non ci stavo pensando, ma adesso che lo dici... ". Risero insieme.  
Ci riprovò. "Voglio che torni a casa con me".  
"Tornerò a casa con te quando sarai sicuro che è quello che vuoi". Era un osso duro. Doveva saperlo.  
"Io ti amo", le ripeté per l'ennesima volta.  
"Ti amo anche io".  
E allora perché faceva così male?


	26. Ventisei

Castle aveva saggiamente deciso che si sarebbe goduto ogni singolo minuto che aveva ancora da trascorrere in compagnia di sua moglie.  
Mancavano poco meno di ventiquattro ore al momento in cui sarebbe dovuta salire sull'aereo che l'avrebbe riportata a casa, questo significava che avevano quasi un intero giorno da vivere insieme. Aveva grandi progetti, li aveva sempre.  
Avrebbe trovato qualcosa di indimenticabile per rendere speciale quell'ultima sera del loro strano viaggio, le cui premesse erano state sovvertite dall'arrivo di un notevole regalo di Natale anticipato. E da tutto il resto. Gli sembrava di aver vissuto più pienamente in quei giorni trascorsi in Italia che in tutto il resto della sua vita, che, per inciso non era mai stata monotona. Qui però si parlava di mesi di montagne russe di tutto rispetto.

Preferì lasciarla da sola, quando gli annunciò con voce tesa che sarebbe salita a preparare i bagagli. Si era detto che lo faceva perché di certo lei non avrebbe desiderato averlo tra i piedi, durante un'incombenza così noiosa. La realtà era che non avrebbe sopportato di vederla impacchettare oggetti che si era abituato ad avere intorno e che presto sarebbe scomparsi, facendogli sentire ancora più acutamente la sua mancanza.  
Gli ricordava quella sera di mesi prima, quando la borsa appoggiata a terra aveva confermato i suoi peggiori timori. Da allora non era stato più in grado di sopportare la vista di qualsiasi cosa segnalasse la sua partenza.  
Rimase per lunghi minuti in piedi davanti alla porta finestra, guardando l'orizzonte ma senza vedere niente, gli occhi appannati, il cuore pesante, in attesa che lei finisse la sua incombenza.  
La sentì scendere le scale e si girò verso di lei, ostentando un sorriso che era più di forma che di sostanza. Non doveva farsi vedere triste. Erano le ultime ore che gli erano rimaste.  
Aveva immaginato tante cose, ma non trovò il modo di dirgliele. Avrebbe voluto comporre un discorso grandioso che l'avrebbe lasciata senza fiato e che, soprattutto, l'avrebbe convinta che lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarla. Non gli era necessario nemmeno pensarci, o prendersi del tempo per capire se il loro matrimonio aveva un futuro. Non ne aveva bisogno perché non poteva vivere senza di lei. Fine del discorso.  
Avrebbe voluto fare tante cose. Divertenti, romantiche, indimenticabili. Non fece niente. Niente frasi d'amore da incidere sulla pietra, niente gesti simbolici pieni di ottimismo per il futuro. Era così affranto che riusciva a malapena a spostarsi da una parte all'altra della casa senza crollare a terra. Continuava a sospirare. Anche Kate sembrava assorta in riflessioni che non dovevano avere niente di piacevole.

Capiva le sue ragioni ma, a un livello più profondo, comprendeva anche che non c'era altra soluzione che non fosse lo stare insieme, anche se riconosceva di aver agito in modo troppo impulsivo, accusandola ancora e ancora senza motivo. Non significava però che non l'amasse, ma questo lei lo sapeva, glielo aveva ripetuto più volte, senza riuscire a convincerla. La tenne tra le braccia tutta la notte, fingendo di dormire. Fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a portare a termine.

Quando il giorno dopo uscirono di casa per tempo – il viaggio verso l'aeroporto sarebbe stato piuttosto lungo -, Castle ebbe voglia di girarsi verso di lei e dirle che era tutto sbagliato. Lei non doveva partire, loro non dovevano più separarsi. Era tutto molto semplice, ai suoi occhi.  
Non lo fece. Qualcosa che lesse nei suoi occhi smarriti lo convinse a lasciar perdere, senza saperne il motivo.  
Il volo era in orario, ma loro arrivarono con molto anticipo. Presero un caffè, mangiarono qualcosa, chiacchierarono. Discorsi che stentavano a decollare, seguiti da occhi bassi e grandi silenzi.  
Castle si rendeva conto che stava sprecando tempo prezioso, ma non sapeva più cosa fare, cosa dire.  
Si allontanò per rispondere al telefono e la perse di vista.  
La scovò a fissare la vetrina di un negozio, così assorta che non lo sentì arrivare.  
"È una bella borsa. Vuoi comprarla?" le domandò con il suo miglior tono da conversatore provetto, senza riferirsi a nessuno articolo in particolare. Gli sembravano tutte uguali.  
Kate sorrise. "No. Da quando sei esperto di borse da donna, Castle?". Si stava sforzando anche lei, lo vedeva molto bene.  
"Portami con te a fare shopping e te lo dimostrerò. Potresti perfino rimanere stupita dalle mie vaste conoscenze...".  
Non finì di parlare perché Kate si voltò a guardarlo in modo molto serio.  
"Devo andare. Hanno chiamato il mio volo".  
Castle lo sapeva. L'aveva sentito annunciare agli altoparlanti mentre era al telefono.  
Prese fiato per dire qualcosa. Non sapeva cosa ma sarebbe suonato di certo come l'ennesima implorazione perché non partisse. Kate dovette rendersene conto perché lo prevenne, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio.  
"Mi accompagni?".  
"Certo". Poteva fare altrimenti?  
Arrivarono all'area controlli. La fila per i metal detector era pressoché vuota, a quell'ora. Sarebbe scomparsa dall'altra parte di lì a pochi istanti e lui non avrebbe potuto lasciarla andare gradualmente, come si era augurato. Avrebbe voluto raccontarle qualcosa di divertente, alzando via via la voce, che l'avrebbe costretta a voltarsi in continuazione nella sua direzione, mentre avanzava lentamente.  
Non sarebbe successo niente di tutto questo.

"Posso... posso abbracciarti?", le domandò temendo che avrebbe rifiutato la sua richiesta. Non si erano promessi niente addii strazianti, quindi poteva fare tutte le scenate che voleva. Solo che non le avrebbe fatte.  
Kate non rispose. Alzò le braccia a circondargli il collo, inarcandosi contro di lui. Castle affondò la testa nel suo collo, aspirando avidamente il suo profumo, proprio come aveva fatto lei con lui quando era arrivata. Perché era stato così reticente quando l'aveva accolta? Ricordava ancora molto bene come gli si era lanciata tra le braccia al punto di doverla afferrare al volo. E come l'aveva cercato spaurita quando non l'aveva trovato ad attenderla appena oltre l'area degli arrivi. Quanto tempo perso, per colpa sua.  
"Fammi sapere quando arrivi".  
Kate annuì contro la sua guancia.  
"Subito. Appena atterri. Non aspettare di scendere dall'aereo".  
Un altro breve movimento della testa.  
"Hai abbastanza da leggere? Da mangiare?".  
"Castle, hai svaligiato l'aeroporto". Era vero.  
Kate fece per allontanarsi, ma lui la tenne stretta contro di sé.  
"Non affaticarti".  
"Starò seduta per otto ore".  
"Devi alzarti ogni tanto, per la circolazione".  
"D'accordo".  
Non riusciva a farla ridere.  
"Sei sicura di sentirti bene? Non sarà troppo stancante? Puoi tornare con me tra un paio di giorni. Aereo privato, tutti i comfort. Puoi anche sdraiarti".  
La sentì ridere. Ci era riuscito.  
"Non provarci". Che male c'era a provarci?  
"Ok. Buon viaggio, allora".  
"Grazie".  
Non sapeva più cosa dire, ma nessuno dei due, arrivati a quel punto di non ritorno, voleva staccarsi dall'altro.  
"Mi mancherai".  
Qualcosa che suonò come un soffocato: "Anche tu", provenne da qualche punto avvinghiato a lui.  
"Mi stai già mancando".  
"Castle, smettila. Ho gli ormoni che mi fanno piangere ogni cinque minuti, non mettertici anche tu", finse di rimproverarlo.  
"Scusami. Ho gli ormoni anche io".  
La sentì ridere di nuovo, questa volta di gusto. Le sue quotazioni di giullare erano in crescita.  
"Sei sempre il solito".  
"Faccio il possibile".  
Altra pausa di silenzio. Nessuno dei due si scostò di un passo.  
Fu Kate la prima a parlare.  
"Non ho più nessun motivo per non salutarti e andarmene".  
"Nemmeno io per trattenerti".  
"Devo andare".  
"Devi andare".  
Lo dissero insieme, staccandosi nello stesso momento come se avessero concordato un segnale.

Decise di limitarsi a darle un casto bacio sulla guancia, ma Kate fu più rapida e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Per quanto potesse cercare di resisterle, non riuscì a evitare di abbracciarla di nuovo e salutarla come se stesse partendo per il fronte e lui non fosse certo di sapere quando, e se, l'avrebbe vista di nuovo. O forse aveva solo voglia di baciarla, come era sempre stato.  
Fu solo quando la voce gracchiante annunciò di nuovo il suo volo, chiamando a raccolta i passeggeri ritardatari, che furono risvegliati bruscamente dal loro sogno privato.  
"Adesso devo andare davvero".  
"Certo". Castle annuì convinto.  
"Mi stai trattenendo per il braccio, Castle", gli fece notare con un'occhiata eloquente.  
"Quale braccio?".  
"Vuoi farmi perdere l'aereo, vero?". Alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma di fatto tornò tra le sue braccia, e alzò la testa per farsi baciare di nuovo.  
"Mi hai scoperto", mormorò Castle contro le sue labbra. Forse ce l'avrebbe fatta a farla rimanere a terra.  
Il risultato di tutto quel procrastinare fu che, dopo un ultimo bacio rapido, Kate si strappò da lui correndo lontano.  
"Ehi. Non si saluta così tuo marito", le gridò dietro. Ma lei agitò soltanto una mano mentre si precipitava oltre la linea che a lui era preclusa, oltrepassando velocemente la zona dove erano posizionati i metal detector. Si fermò a guardarlo solo un'ultima volta, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma si limitò a sorridergli e poi gli girò le spalle e scomparve.

Castle aveva cercato di essere coraggioso, fino a quel punto. Credeva in buona sostanza di essere riuscito a camuffare il suo stato d'animo agli occhi di lei. Non l'aveva pregata di rimanere, l'aveva fatta ridere e aveva avuto la forza di lasciarla andare. E di rimanere a guardare.  
La tristezza però lo colpì a tradimento quando la perse di vista e si rese conto di essere rimasto da solo. Metà della sua famiglia era partita con lei. Sentì la sua mancanza in modo così violento da esserne oppresso fino in fondo all'anima.  
Provò a respirare, mentre cercava di ordinare alle sue gambe di piombo di portarlo fuori da lì. Non ce la faceva.  
Si avvicinò a passi strascicati fino alla prima poltroncina vuota che trovò e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sopra. Si sfregò il volto con le mani, per risvegliarsi dal torpore.  
Voleva andare a riprendersela. Non l'avrebbero fatto passare senza un biglietto, ma lui se ne sarebbe procurato uno, non doveva essere difficile. Non aveva alcun senso che lei fosse su quell'aereo, in procinto di tornare a casa e lui fosse ancora lì. Dovevano stare insieme.  
Dopo essersi immaginato diverse scene eroiche, decise che non avrebbe compiuto nessun gesto folle. L'avrebbe fatto solo per placare il dolore sordo che sentiva dietro le costole e non sarebbe stato giusto. Lei aveva posto delle condizioni precise, non poteva fare colpi di testa.  
Riempì i polmoni di tutta l'aria che riuscirono a contenere, per poi lasciarla andare di colpo. Si alzò. Non guardò mai l'orologio: non voleva avere la certezza che fosse già partita. Preferì continuare a ricordarla mentre lo salutava per l'ultima volta, prima di scomparire nel labirinto di corridoi.  
Uscire all'aria aperta non fu il sollievo che si era immaginato. Stava piovendo a dirotto.  
Non lo fu nemmeno tornare all'auto, metterla in moto e dirigersi verso una casa vuota, che era sata così piena di lei fino a qualche ora prima. Provò ad accendere la radio, cercò qualcosa che gli piacesse, ma la spense subito. Sbirciò il sedile vuoto accanto a lui. Forse Kate aveva dimenticato qualcosa. Sperò di trovare un segno della sua presenza, ma non fu così.

Non memorizzò altro di quel malinconico viaggio di ritorno. Tornò in sé solo quando aprì il portone del casale, e il cuore gli si fermò. Era troppo doloroso, non riusciva a entrare. Non avrebbe sopportato di dormire lì, non ne sarebbe stato fisicamente in grado. Qualsiasi cosa, anche la più banale, gli avrebbe ricordato la sua presenza luminosa.  
Salì le scale di corsa, entrò deciso in quella che era stata la loro camera da letto, ficcò un paio di indumenti e altri oggetti a casaccio dentro a una piccola borsa e, imponendosi di non guardarsi in giro, uscì di nuovo nel cortile e risalì in auto. Avrebbe passato la notte altrove. Il giorno dopo, quando fosse sceso a patti con il macigno che gli rendeva difficile perfino respirare, sarebbe tornato a recuperare tutte le sue cose. Avrebbe organizzato il viaggio di ritorno il prima possibile. Forse l'indomani stesso, o, al più tardi, il giorno dopo ancora. Il suo soggiorno italiano, così splendido e inaspettato, si era concluso.

Kate salì a bordo accodandosi agli altri passeggeri. Avanzò tra le file di sedili cercando la sua. Quando lo trovò notò con sollievo che non avrebbe avuto compagni di viaggio, proprio come all'andata. Non era nelle condizioni di fare conversazione con estranei. A ripensarci era strano che un aereo altrimenti tanto affollato avesse conservato un posto vuoto proprio accanto al suo. Forse c'era lo zampino di Castle. Forse aveva prenotato un biglietto solo perché lei non si trovasse ad avere vicini molesti e indesiderati.  
Sarebbe stato proprio tipico di lui.  
Si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e chiuse gli occhi. Sperò che andasse tutto bene. Nonostante la sicurezza che aveva dimostrato, era preoccupata che per lei e il suo coinquilino non fosse del tutto indicato farsi un volo transoceanico. Era vero che prima o poi sarebbe dovuta tornare a casa e non avrebbe certo potuto farlo in nave – rabbrividì al pensiero della nausea che le avrebbe provocato anche il minimo dondolio -, ma si sentiva comunque turbata, soprattutto perché non aveva idea di quali fossero le indicazioni adatte in tal senso. Non si era informata né preparata per un evento del genere che era arrivato del tutto inaspettato. Non era una condizione che Kate Beckett fosse granché brava a gestire.

Fu solo quando l'aereo prese la rincorsa e si alzò in volo che si rese conto, all'improvviso, che era partita sul serio. Che lui non ci sarebbe stato nelle prossime ore o giorni. Aveva deciso di tornare a casa dando retta a un'intuizione del momento ed era ancora convinta che fosse la scelta giusta. Doveva riprendere le redini della sua vita, cominciare a fare i conti con una gravidanza che avrebbe fatto nascere un bambino __vero__ di lì a pochi mesi e organizzarsi al meglio. Prendere decisioni. Mettere Vikram di fronte al fatto compiuto e rompere il loro accordo. Forse mandarlo sotto copertura o a rifarsi una vita protetta altrove. Sospirò. Sarebbe stato un discorso molto difficile.  
All'atto pratico c'era stato così tanto da fare per pianificare un viaggio deciso all'ultimo - chiamare la compagnia aerea, preparare i bagagli e tutte le incombenze dell'ultimo minuto - che le ore erano volate vie in un'atmosfera onirica e sospesa in cui non aveva realizzato quello che avrebbe significato nella realtà. Che sarebbe stata da sola. Sarebbe tornata nel suo appartamento, senza che ci fosse nessuno ad attenderla. Avrebbe passato altre serate a fissare il quadro brutto appeso alla parete di fronte, tenendo in mano un telefono che forse non sarebbe squillato. Rabbrividì, sentendo un vuoto allo stomaco che attribuì a una variazione di quota.  
Si aggrappò all'idea che razionalmente non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti. Al punto in cui erano arrivati, con la prospettiva di diventare genitori, dovevano smettere di cincischiare e risolvere una volta per tutte i loro problemi.  
O si ripartiva con il piede giusto, o si sarebbero massacrati fino a crollare a terra privi di vita.  
Le si inumidirono gli occhi, in uno dei consueti accessi di pianto che erano ormai diventati una consuetudine a cui aveva quasi smesso di far caso.  
Se li asciugò con le dita. Il gesto provocò un accesso vero e proprio che dovette essere tamponato con risorse meno provvisorie. La borsa le cadde quando rovistò dentro per cercare un fazzoletto, innervosendola e facendola sentire miserabile al tempo stesso. Che cosa ci faceva su quell'aereo?  
"Va tutto bene, signora?". Una hostess si era avvicinata senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Ci mancava solo di richiamare l'attenzione delle altre persone, proprio ora che si sentiva così fragile e poco padrona di se stessa.  
"Sì, sto bene".  
La donna non si convinse. Continuò a guardarla dubbiosa, sorridendole con gentilezza. Questo la fece stare peggio. Trovò finalmente un fazzolettino con cui si tamponò gli occhi. Respirò per riprendere il controllo.  
"Va tutto bene. Sono solo incinta e continuo a piangere per qualsiasi cosa". La spiegazione sembrò ragionevole agli occhi dell'altra, che le lanciò un'occhiata complice, facendole gli auguri e dichiarandosi disponibile a venire in suo soccorso se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto. E non doveva dimenticare di alzarsi a intervalli regolari per far ripartire la circolazione.  
Kate si chiese se lei e Castle si fossero messi d'accordo o se lei era l'unica persona al mondo a sapere così poco di gravidanze e voli aerei.  
Si sentì ancora più infelice. Non era in grado di farcela da sola. Voleva avere Castle vicino a lei. Voleva sedersi davanti al camino a farsi preparare quelle tisane imbevibili che lui le porgeva con tanto amore. Voleva essere amata come prima, senza ombre e senza accuse. Strinse il fazzoletto nel pugno.  
Doveva smetterla di piagnucolarsi addosso. E doveva esistere un antidoto contro quegli ormoni impazziti che la rendevano estranea a se stessa, o entro la fine dei nove mesi la gente l'avrebbe fatta internare.  
O forse non erano gli ormoni ma, semplicemente voleva Castle accanto a sé.


	27. Ventisette

Sentendo bussare alla porta – un paio di colpi discreti – Kate si sentì gelare. Nessuno conosceva il suo indirizzo temporaneo, tranne Vikram. E dopo la scenata avuta luogo nel pomeriggio in cui si erano lasciati in pessimi rapporti, come se lei fosse rimasta incinta apposta per fargli dispetto, era certa che il suo visitatore notturno non fosse lui.

Era inoltre strano che il portiere non l'avesse avvisata che qualcuno aveva chiesto di lei. Aveva scelto quell'appartamento non solo per via dell'anonimato che offriva, ma anche per la sicurezza garantita. L'ultima cosa che si aspettava era che arrivassero ospiti a sorpresa e direttamente fuori dalla soglia.  
Si voltò d'istinto a controllare che la sua pistola fosse in un luogo accessibile e attese. Forse l'intruso se ne sarebbe andato, rendendosi conto di aver sbagliato interno.  
Non lo fece. Bussò di nuovo, questa volta con più insistenza.  
Kate afferrò la pistola e si avvicinò con circospezione. Spalancò la porta di colpo, decisa a cogliere di sorpresa l'intruso e cacciarlo via dopo averlo spaventato a morte.

Non poté dirsi di essere troppo stupita quando si trovò davanti Castle. O quello che riusciva a intravedere di lui, nascosto dietro a una torre incerta di pacchetti piatti e rettangolari.  
"Castle?", chiese sperando, anche contro l'evidenza, che non si trattasse di lui.  
"No. È il catering", rispose con un tono così soddisfatto di sé da farle venire voglia di chiuderlo fuori alle intemperie fino a data da destinarsi.  
"Posa la pistola. __Vi__ ho solo portato da mangiare. Scommetto che hai il frigorifero vuoto".  
"Se ti dico che è pieno te ne vai?".  
Era così contenta di vederlo che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a lui.  
Da quando era tornata a casa aveva passato giorni così terribili che il solo pensiero le faceva venire voglia di correre in strada a gridare. Ovviamente, non l'avrebbe fatto. Si meritava però un po' di conforto. Culinario e coniugale.  
"Prima voglio le prove".  
Kate represse un sorriso, mordendosi le labbra. Era vuoto. Castle la conosceva bene.  
Sbuffò ostentando immensa frustrazione.  
"D'accordo. Entra".

Si fece da parte per farlo passare ma, prima di chiudere la porta, diede un'occhiata nel corridoio in entrambe le direzioni, per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno. Quando si voltò incrociò lo sguardo indagatore di Castle, incuriosito dal suo atteggiamento guardingo.  
"Puoi stare tranquilla, sono venuto da solo. Il cocchio trainato dagli unicorni che mi ha accompagnato fin qui passa a prendermi più tardi".  
Kate avrebbe voluto farlo a pezzi nella doccia, con grande freddezza e perizia, e poi smistare i suoi resti, proprio come descritto nel libro sulle quattro casalinghe giapponesi che aveva letto di recente. Aveva fatto venire i brividi perfino a lei.  
Desiderava anche abbracciarlo. Implorò gli ormoni di non ridurla a uno straccio piangente, come al solito, perché se ne sarebbe vergognata per sempre. Sentiva già le lacrime pungerle gli occhi.  
Castle era rimasto in piedi con la sua pila di pacchetti salda in mano. Non era da lui evitare di irrompere nella stanza, mettersi comodo, integrarsi nello spazio come se ne avesse sempre fatto parte. Era strano averlo lì: in fondo l'aveva solo desiderato quasi ogni giorno del suo esilio volontario trascorso in quell'appartamento.  
"Accomodati", lo invitò, appoggiando la pistola e prendendogli i numerosi contenitori dalle mani. Le sembrò una frase strana da rivolgere a un marito.  
Castle si sedette molto compito sul divano. Lo vide guardarsi attorno, cercando di non farsi notare.  
"È molto carino, qui", commentò con garbo. A Kate venne da ridere. "Sai, Beckett, di tutti i tuoi appartamenti è quello più...".  
"Triste?", replicò lei, che si era diretta in cucina e al momento aveva la testa nel frigorifero, intenta a riporre le provviste.  
"Funzionale", la corresse con estrema cortesia, alzando la voce per farsi sentire da una stanza all'altra.

Kate tornò da lui con in mano un piattino su cui aveva deposto una porzione più che abbondante di lasagne, rubate da una delle scatole felicemente arrivate nella sua dispensa. La scelta non era stata facile, il profumo che proveniva da tutto quel cibo che sarebbe bastato a sfamare un intero villaggio in tempo di guerra, era molto invitante.  
Lo appoggiò sul tavolo, prese una sedia e la girò nella sua direzione. Le sembrava di accingersi a interrogarlo.  
Affondò la forchetta e se ne mise in bocca un pezzo, evitando di fare commenti. Erano buonissime. Sapevano entrambi che non aveva mangiato dal mattino.  
Attese spiegazioni spontanee della sua presenza non programmata nel suo territorio.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?", gli chiese quando si fu stancata del silenzio che ricevette in risposta.  
"Di chi parli?".  
"Di te".  
"Io non sono qui", le rispose come se si fosse preparato la conversazione per ore davanti allo specchio. "Non in veste di marito, almeno".  
"Sei il mio amante clandestino?".  
"Pensavo più al ragazzo delle consegne dal grande fascino, ma non mi tiro di certo indietro di fronte a un invito del genere".  
Nemmeno lei, a dirla tutta, ma non era quello il punto. Non rispose al suo sorriso.  
"Come facevi a sapere dove vivo?".  
"Era scritto sull'ordinazione. Io faccio solo il fattorino".

Bene, era ora di finirla. Di quel passo non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte e lei non aveva voglia di fare conversazione con un interlocutore reticente. Per non parlare di divertirsi.  
"Se non sei qui e non sei mio marito, finisco di mangiare il pasto che qualcuno di buon cuore mi ha lasciato sullo zerbino e poi vado a letto. Tanto non c'è nessuno seduto sul mio divano".  
"Dovresti scaldarle. Vuoi che lo faccia io?". Non avrebbe retto di fronte alle sue premure affettuose.  
"Mi piacciono fredde", gli rispose asciutta, infilzando un altro pezzo con la forchetta.  
Ripulì il piatto, lo prese, si alzò, gettò gli avanzi e lo fece scomparire nella lavastoviglie.  
Si ripresentò davanti a lui. Se era uno dei suoi giochi incomprensibili, lei non aveva nessuna voglia di partecipare. Era spossata e per questo se ne sarebbe tirata fuori.  
"Grazie per la cena, gentile uomo del catering. Adesso però vado a dormire".  
"Buonanotte", la salutò allegramente, senza mostrare nessuna intenzione di andarsene.  
Non voleva cedere per prima, ma si trovò costretta a farlo.  
"Castle, ti prego... sono esausta...". Le uscì una voce molto più lamentosa di quanto avesse previsto.  
"Riposati, allora".  
Non sembrava avere un solo problema al mondo. Né dava segno di trovare assurda la situazione, al contrario di lei.  
"E tu? E ti prego, non rispondermi 'Io chi?' perché non ho le forze, davvero...".  
"D'accordo. Pensavo che nella mia condizioni di non-presenza avrei potuto non-dormire sul tuo divano, almeno per questa notte".  
Era andato fuori di testa?  
"Per quale motivo?". Si sforzò di rimanere calma e pose la domanda come se stesse parlando a qualcuno dotato di senno.  
"Perché è più comodo di quello nel mio studio".  
Di che cosa stava parlando? Un'altra delle sue stranezze?  
"Perché dovresti dormire nel tuo studio?".  
Seppe la risposta prima ancora di sentirla dalle sue labbra, le bastò guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Perché non riesco... il nostro letto è stato un po'... vuoto, ultimamente".  
Concluse a fatica, facendole venire voglia di arrampicarsi su di lui e abbracciarlo. Le si era stretto un po' il cuore a immaginare la scena di lui incapace di dormire nella loro stanza.

Prese posto accanto a lui sul divano.  
"Anche il mio letto è vuoto. Però, Castle... avevamo un accordo. Dovevi prenderti del tempo per capire cosa fare del nostro matrimonio". Era sempre brutto dover formulare quel pensiero, tutte le volte.  
"Lo so. Hai ragione. E lo sto facendo. Ma non hai mai detto che, nel frattempo, non dovessimo vederci, giusto?".  
"Che pausa sarebbe, se ci frequentiamo?".  
"Chi ha parlato di pause?", replicò allarmato.  
Kate chiuse gli occhi. Non sarebbe mai uscita viva da quella conversazione.  
"Castle, è una cosa seria. Non mi sto divertendo ad aspettare che tu decida se...". Non riuscì a terminare la frase. L'avrebbe lasciata in sospeso e se ne sarebbe andata.  
Le prese entrambe le mani.  
"Lo so, Kate. E non voglio prendere la cosa alla leggera. Però mi manchi. Sono tornato stamattina e ho dovuto quasi legarmi le caviglie per non venire al distretto, solo per vederti".  
Di quel passo avrebbe pianto molto prima di rinchiudersi nella sua stanza.  
"Se però per te è troppo, me ne vado. Posso almeno salutare _ _baby Kate__?".  
Era un colpo molto, molto basso. Lei e i suoi ormoni non si meritavano di venire attaccati alle spalle in quel modo. Gli puntò un dito contro.  
"Stai giocando molto pesante, Castle, e lo sai benissimo".  
"Solo perché voglio accertarmi che metà del mio patrimonio genetico stia bene, prima di andarmene?".  
"Stiamo tutti bene".  
"Mi hai insegnato tu a pretendere di vedere le prove".  
Castle accavallò le gambe, molto soddisfatto di sé. Kate lo osservò per qualche istante, rassegnata.  
"Non mi darai pace finché non ti infilerai nel letto con me, vero?".  
"Non ci avevo pensato, ma visto che sei tu a tirar fuori l'argomento...".  
Kate alzò una mano per farlo tacere. Ne aveva abbastanza.  
"Sono troppo stanca per continuare questa conversazione. Vado a dormire. Tu fa' quello che vuoi".

Era stata convinta che se lo sarebbe trovato nell'altra parte di letto ad attenderla impaziente, quando era uscita dal bagno, dove si era cambiata e struccata. Fu molto sorpresa, invece, nel trovare la camera immersa nel buio e nessuna traccia di Castle. Temette che se ne fosse andato e la cosa le spiacque molto.  
Tornò in salotto in punta di piedi, le luci erano spente anche lì. Si avvicinò al divano e lo scorse rannicchiato con le ginocchia che quasi toccavano il pavimento e con una coperta troppo corta tirata alla meglio sulle spalle.  
Lo toccò piano su un braccio.  
"Vieni di là", gli sussurrò.  
"Non voglio disturbare".  
"Non voglio un uomo lagnoso con la schiena bloccata girarmi per casa domani mattina".  
"Mi sembra un discorso convincente. Ma lo faccio solo perché hai insistito".  
Kate sorrise, precedendolo nella sua camera.

Era strano vederlo disteso nel suo letto, di solito tanto vuoto e freddo. Sembrava riempire l'intera stanza della sua presenza.  
Kate sapeva che non era la cosa più ragionevole da fare, visti i loro rapporti, la specie di ultimatum che gli aveva dato, e il fatto stesso che fossero tornati a New York separati. Sarebbero finiti a fare quello che facevano di solito: confusione.  
Avrebbero ritardato il momento dei discorsi chiari e delle decisioni definitive. Ma anche lei aveva voglia di stare con lui e aveva immaginato così tante volte di sentirlo bussare alla sua porta che pensò di meritarsi una piccola concessione.  
Il letto divenne presto molto caldo e confortevole, a differenza del solito. Kate si crogiolò nel benessere indotto dalla vicinanza del corpo di Castle, decisa a godersi il meglio della situazione. Per una notte sarebbe riuscita a risposare in santa pace, e non si sarebbe svegliata stanca come se qualcuno l'avesse investita con un tir. Anche lei aveva problemi a dormire senza di lui. Anche a lei mancava.  
Assunsero in modo naturale le loro posizioni abituali, come se si trattasse di una consuetudine automatica.  
Kate stava già scivolando nel sonno, appagata dal braccio che l'avvolgeva, quando sentì Castle chiamare il suo nome.  
Lo sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a fare silenzio.  
"Domani mattina devo alzarmi preso. Fammi dormire", lo implorò, sperando di metterlo a tacere.  
"Posso parlare al tuo cartonato? Terrò la voce bassa e tediosa, così non ti darò fastidio. Fa' come se non ci fossi".  
Già, come se fosse stato facile.  
"Che cosa c'è?", gli chiese a bassa voce.  
"Non so come fare, Kate".  
"A parlare?". Aprì gli occhi, ma non si voltò verso di lui.  
"A fare quello che mi hai chiesto".  
Quindi era il momento dei grandi discorsi. Kate si girò sull'altro fianco a fronteggiarlo.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?".  
"Che capisco il tuo punto di vista. So di averti accusato ingiustamente e mi dispiace. Perdonami. So anche che se l'ho fatto è perché sono ancora arrabbiato perché te ne sei andata in quel modo. E ferito. Non voglio giustificarmi, solo elencare i fatti".  
Kate gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia. Tremava dentro, ma non voleva darlo a vedere. Non aveva la minima idea di dove volesse andare a parare, ma le premesse non erano delle migliori.  
"Continua".  
"Ma non posso stare senza di te. Quando sei partita avrei voluto tirarti giù a forza dall'aereo".  
Gli sorrise. "Io avrei voluto scendere e tornare indietro".  
Castle affondò la mano tra i suoi capelli.  
"Non so come fare a smettere di essere arrabbiato per convincerti a tornare a casa con me. E riaverti nella mia vita".  
Le cose _non_ stavano decisamente procedendo al meglio.  
Kate si mise seduta e incrociò le gambe. Castle le accarezzò un ginocchio.  
"Immagino che prima o poi mi passerà. O magari qualche volta sbaglierò di nuovo e avrò paura dei tuoi segreti e litigheremo. Ti farò soffrire. O tu farai soffrire me. Ma è così che deve andare, no?".  
"Che ci faremo soffrire a vicenda? Che bel quadretto". Un po' di sarcasmo avrebbe aiutato a non farsi prendere dal panico.  
"No, che cercheremo di andare avanti, e poi sbaglieremo e ci proveremo di nuovo. Non è questo che ci siamo promessi?".  
"Stai tirando fuori la buona e la cattiva sorte?".  
Castle rise. "No. Sto dicendo che non voglio aspettare che vada tutto bene e gli astri siano tutti allineati prima di chiederti di tornare a casa. Perché quel momento non arriverà mai. Il momento perfetto, intendo".  
"Potrai fidarti di me?". Le costò molto chiederlo, ma non poteva fare diversamente.  
"Non so se posso. So che voglio".  
"E se non bastasse volerlo?".  
"Kate, non riesco a stare senza di te per due giorni, figurati se posso pensare di lasciarti, o di far finire il nostro matrimonio".  
Era tutto molto bello, ma lei non voleva illudersi, per poi essere colpita di nuovo a tradimento.  
"Non voglio più essere accusata ingiustamente. Non voglio che ci siano ombre tra di noi. Era quello il senso della mia decisione. Finché non ci saranno queste condizioni...".  
"E io invece ti propongo di tenerci le ombre, di superarle insieme, di tirarci i piatti, di mangiare le lasagne fredde, di prenderci per mano. Anche se io sono ancora un po' malconcio e tu ferita. Però possiamo solo stare insieme. Lo sai che non c'è alternativa".  
"Lo fai perché sono incinta?".  
"Ma certo che lo faccio perché sei incinta. Ti ho solo voluto per anni e ti ho quasi dovuto sposare portandotici di peso, mi sembra ovvio che mi interessi solo quello".  
Kate gli fece un sorriso timido. Forse il salto da fare non era così alto e spaventoso.  
"E se non funziona? Se faremo casino?".  
"Lo faremo funzionare. Saremo il miglior casino funzionante al mondo".  
Le passò un braccio dietro le spalle e la trascinò contro di sé.  
"Non ho ancora deciso...".  
"Se non la smetti di parlare ti imbavaglio e approfitto di te".  
"Se sono finita così è perché hai __già__ approfittato di me".  
"Eri consenziente".  
"Mi hai assalito con l'inganno quando avevo ancora il sacchetto con il cibo del nostro anniversario in mano!".  
"Ti ho comprato la borsa".  
"Quale borsa?".  
"Quella del negozio dentro all'aeroporto".  
"Sei impazzito? Non si comprano borse alle donne!".  
"Ti piaceva".  
"Non ricordo nemmeno cosa stessi guardando. Potevano pure essere squali vivi".  
"È a casa che ti aspetta".  
"Devi farla sparire prima del mio ritorno".  
Andarono avanti a chiacchierare e ridere finché non crollarono addormentati entrambi.  
L'ultimo pensiero cosciente di Kate fu che quello che avevano in quel momento non era perfetto. Però era tutto quello che possedevano. Era tutto _loro._


End file.
